Clash Of Kingdoms
by League of Writers
Summary: With the discovery of new land in the far east, and west, Kings and Queens from all side of the world have been called to discuss the best way to divide this land, but with the sdden arrive of a warlord. The evil intentions of 3 new kingdoms can Sofia her family and friend stop the upcoming war. Or will the world be engulfed in a war that could destroy everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own any characters in Sofia the first nor do I own Sofia the First or any of the Disney Princess that may appear in this story.**

 **Hello everyone this is my first Sofia the First story I've been working on a story on the Paw Patrol archive so I decided to start a story on my second favorite show. I came up with this idea a week ago. This story will involve a lot of fantasy elements because most of my inspiration comes from Anime.**

Start of The Warlord Arc:

Chapter 1: A Royal Meeting.

"Everyone I have an important announcement to make", said King Roland once his family were seated around the table.

"What is it dad?" Asked James ready to eat the food placed in front of him.

"Today early this morning I got an important document from the kingdom of Wei- Ling stating.. ", King Roland pulled out the scroll sent to him early this morning. "With the findings of new territory just found in this far east and far west, all royal kings and queens are to arrive at the. Neutral territory of Ezithan to discuss what the best way to share the resources and divide the territory fairly between all lands", Roland read out loud.

"What is Ezithan?" Asked Sofia never hearing that word before.

"The land of Ezithan is a place of peace it's where the first kings and queens meet to divide the land, set up territory thousands of years ago. Or that's how the legend goes", explained King Roland. "One more thing this letter also says that all royal children are allowed to attend the event", said King Roland with a smile.

"I have a question?" said Sofia.

"What is it Sofia?" Roland looked over his younger daughter.

"Does this mean my friends Oona and Lani will be there?" Sofia asked.

"Well… we don't know much about the mermaids in Merroway Cove and remember only we know about the mermaids so I don't think they'll show up. As for the royal family of Hakalo, I don't know, in fact I have no idea who will come to this meeting ", said King Roland. Later on that morning they all got into their flying coach and headed north to Ezithan, being joined by a not so happy Cedric.

"What's the matter Mr. Cedric?" asked Sofia noticing her friend look upset.

"If you must know I have no idea why I'm coming here", said Cedric looking slightly annoyed.

"I forgot to tell you?" Said King Roland looking over at the Royal Sorcerer.

"Yes your majesty the only word I got was from the servant sent to get me", said Cedric.

"Well the letter said to bring your royal sorcerer", said King Roland. Something caught Sofia eye.

"Dad" said Sofia.

"Yes Sofia", said King Roland turning his head towards her.

"What's that you're holding on your lap?", asked Sofia pointing at the sword on King Roland's lap.

"Oh this…" Roland lifted the sword off his lap and held it in his hand. "You see Sofia every kingdoms leader carries their own personal weapon, when attending a meeting like this. The weapons we carry are able to block any magical attack with ease, the weapons have magical properties", explained King Roland.

"Can you give us a demonstration", asked Queen Miranda after she was curious about the blade as well.

"Of course I can coach men land in that clearing", instructed King Roland. The coach man nodded and landed the flying coach in the large clearing. The Royal family climbed out the coach and watched as King Roland slowly, draw the sword from it's scabbard. The sword was around 5 feet long the blade was red with a single black line running down the middle of the blade. The hilt and guard formed the shape of a phoenix, with the bottom of the hilt forming the bird's head, and the guard forming the wings.

"Whoa that sword is so cool", exclaimed James this was the first time he and Amber got to see the sword out of its scabbard.

"You've seen nothing yet like I said this sword is designed to block any magical attacks. Cedric can you help me by shooting a couple magical blasts at me?" Said King Roland.

"Let me understand this you want me to shoot magic blast at you", said Cedric growing excited.

"Yes it will be a good demonstration", said King Roland taking off his jacket and gave it to Miranda to hold.

"And you're okay with this", said Cedric.

"Of course I am, after all it's not we're actually enemies", said Roland.

"Yeah that's right we're not enemies", said Cedric chucking to himself. He took out his wand and it glowed light blue.

"Ready your majesty? Asked Cedric ready to fire.

"Yes Cedric fire when ready", said King Roland holding the sword out in front of him with both hands, Cedric took a deep breath and shot out one blast of light blue energy. King Roland deflexed it into the ground with ease.

"Come on Cedric give me a couple harder shoots", said Roland still in his stances. Cedric fired a barrage of 15 shoots, Roland deflexed each one behind him leaving small holes in the ground.

"Cedric gave me a more powerful blast", said Roland, Cedric nodded and held his wand above his head, a small ball of light blue energy that grow bigger and bigger until it was the size of one of the coaches wheels. Cedric fired it Roland who dug his heels into the ground and the sword's blade started to give off steam. King Roland slashed down right as the blast was right in front of him cutting it in half that flew into the ground leaving two large holes.

"Cedric two more of those blast and we'll end", said Roland, Cedric sent two more blast Roland cut both blast in half before, placing the sword back into the scabbard.

"That was incredible dad!" Said James enjoying the show.

"It was a marvaless demonstration daddy", said Amber clapping her hands in delight.

"Thanks for the demonstration dad", said Sofia.

"What about me, after all I was the one who shot the blast", said Cedric holding his head up high. They all climbed back into the coach and 20 minutes later they had arrived at Ezithan to find hundred of flying horse and horse drawn coaches there. Flags from all the kingdoms blew around in the wind, from on top of the large building. Which looked like 3 castles put together it had a huge tower right in the middle of the structure. Inside the top of the tower was the meeting hall where hundred of seats where seat up for the royals. They landed their coach next to the royal family of Corinthia.

"Cilo over here", called Amber waving at one her best friends, Cilo turned around looking a little startled at first at the sudden call of her name. She smiled when she saw who it was and waved back at her friends. Her and her father King Christopher the third who was a tan skinned male, dressed in black pants and a brown suit jacket under the jacket was a plain white shirt. Cilo mother the queen of Corinthia her name was Blythe , she was wearing a dress similar to her daughter the only different was it was green instead of red.

"Queen Miranda long time no see", said Queen Blythe giving Miranda hug.

"It's great to see you too Queen Blythe", said Miranda returning the hug. They all walked into the large building together, the first thing they noticed was the large number of guards posted everywhere.

"Why are there guards everywhere?" Asked James.

"You see James there are very bad people out there who might want to hurt the royal families here today for the meeting, so they are here to protect the royals today", said Roland.

"That's also the reason why the royal sorcerers and sorceress were told to come they are also working as security ", added King Christopher, they walked over to a lift up to the meeting room. When the doors opened there were set up under each flag that represented a kingdom. The Enchantica flag was set in the middle between the kingdoms of Kaldune and Wei-Lang. They were the first two kingdoms to arrive at Ezithan. Sofia, James, Amber, and Clio went over to where all the children seemed to be talking.

"Amber, Sofia, Cilo took you girls long enough", Princess Hildegard playfully teased before hugging her friends one by one.

"Isn't this exciting I've never seen so many Royals in one place, besides Royal prep", said Sofia.

"Yes this new territory found in the west I know for a fact that my family will get the biggest cut of land", said Hildegard.

"Your family ha!" Prince Hugo walked over to them. "I hate to disappoint you Hildegard but _my_ family will get the biggest cut of land", said Prince Hugo.

"Aren't our parents just going to split the land fairly between everyone?" Asked Sofia.

"My parents are going to get every last piece of that land so all your parents can just leave!" came a very mean and obnoxious voice from behind them. Standing there waving around a pink fan, dressed in a red gown with rubies embedded into the dress sleeves. She had a white tiara which had a single diamond embedded in the middle of the tiara. Her hair was brown and reached down to her shoulders, and her skin was tanned color, behind her was clearly a maid who was carrying a plate with cherries on it. The girl had blue eyes which shoot daggers at Sofia.

"Hello there what's your name?" Asked Sofia politely.

"My name is Princess Serena Rodriguez from the Kingdom of Energía ", said Serena glaring at Sofia.

"Okay nice to meet you Princess Serena I'm Princess Sofia and this".

"I know all about you Princess Sofia, to think a king would let a commoner marry him, what a disgrace", said Serena Rollin her eyes.

"Hey! Don't talk about my sister like that!", said Amber glaring at the princess.

"Yeah what she do to you!" Said James coming to her sister aid.

"What did she do, she and her mother are both _commoners_ that have no right to the throne ", said Serena snapping her fingers and the maid quickly bent down and placed a cherry in the girl's mouth. Serena spit the cherry out into the maid's eye making her cry out in pain.

"These are not chocolate covered cherries", said Serena slapping the tray to the ground, causing as loud clang she then slapped the maid across the face.

"Your majesty never requested chocolate covered cherries", said the maid softly.

"You should have known which cherries I would like, what would my father or mother do to you if they found out about you giving me the wrong cherries?" Asked Serena.

"I'd be flogged you majesty", said the maid whimpering.

Serena placed her hand on the maid cheek and gave it a soft rub. "And I wouldn't want that either, so here what you're going to do go find me some chocolate covered cherries and my father and mother won't hear about this". The maid kissed Serena shoes gently.

"Thank you your majesty I thank you for your kind mercy", said the maid getting up and cleaned up the mess before going to get the chocolate covered cherries.

"That was wrong", said Sofia.

"And I don't care, slaves are meant to follow orders but you wouldn't get that either sense your kingdoms hate slavery", said Serena.

"Slaves your kingdom uses slave labor!" Said Amber disgusted.

"The last kingdom to do so", said Serena proudly.

"That's wrong!" Shouted Sofia shaking her head, "all people should be treated fairly".

"You obviously don't know how to run a kingdom you _commoner_ bitch", all the kids gasped. Amber's eyes looked like fire would shoot out from them any second. She took a couple steps towards the princess when a sudden ice wall formed in front of them.

"Enough!,this is a place of peace…" they turned to see the queen of Arendelle, Elsa standing there with her hand out.

"Queen Elsa", said the kids each bowed respectfully except Serena who just glared at her.

"What happen here?" Elsa crossed her arms over her chest.

"That girl was insulting my sister and called her a swear word", said Amber.

"I did nothing of the sort", said Serena.

"Girls I want you both to walk away from each other there will be no fighting here", said Elsa.

"You're not the boss of me I'll stay here if I want to", said Serena she started walking away from the scene. "And I'm only leaving because I'm bored", she said. Elsa shook her head at the obnoxious princess when a horn sounded.

"Young ones that horn means that the meeting is getting ready to start", said Elsa making the ice wall disappear. The children went back to their families and sat down. The emperor of Wei-Lang stood up and cleared his throat.

"Thank you all for coming this very important meeting", said Emperor.

"Why have you called this meeting!" Came as loud voice from the corner of the room.

"I was just getting to that, but first I would like to address children first. Today is a very special day for you, as the next generation of kings and queens you all must learn one quality the ability to work together as one to solve a problem. So today and I hope I have all the parents permission to say this do not hesitate to add your thoughts to this meeting ", with that said Emperor Quon walked over to a large map that had every kingdom from around the world flag on it.

"My travelers discovered new land here in the far east and here in the far west, after scouting the land for 1 month we have discovered the land in the east has many natural resources that could be shared", said Emperor Quon.

King Marcus rose from his seat, "exactly what resources are we talking about", he asked.

"For example we have found the soil has magical properties just from planting one pear tree…" Emperor Quon clapped his hands and a couple servants brought in the tree which had grown from a seed into a small tree. "This happened in one day", said Emperor Quon.

"How do we know this isn't a trick!", shouted a king.

"I had a feeling someone might say that so just to show you I had a sample of dirt brought from the east", a servant handed him a cup filled with the dirt. Emperor Quon placed the seed into the dirt and gave it some water. Almost immediately the seed started to spout. No one could believe what they had just seen.

"That is incredible!", said King Roland.

"That's not all the land is covered in fruit and vegetables as well as many different kinds of herbs and spices", said Emperor Quon.

"How large is this territory", asked Queen Elsa.

"My people have measure it and found it to be around 520 thousand meters", said Emperor Quon.

"How big is that in miles dad?", asked Roland.

"Around 323 miles long", said Emperor Quon.

"What about the land in the far west?" a voice asked.

"The land in the west has some of the freshest water you've ever seen unlike the east land, this land doesn't have a lot of plant life just lots of fresh water that flows, in from the ocean a lot of fish live in these waters. It also has a lot of gemstones and produces a lot of iron gold and diamonds", said Emperor Quon.

"Alright Emperor Quon I have a question? What were your travelers doing in these lands, you must have a reason for it ", asked King Habib of Tangu.

"Yes Emperor Quon these lands are very far away from your homeland what where your travelers up to?" Asked King Garrick Hugo's father and the king of Eragon. (I couldn't find where Prince Hugo is actually From if anyone knows please tell me.)

"I was doing anything I heard rumor of a new land so I sent…", suddenly one of the kings stood up and pointed at Emperor Quon.

"Do you honestly expect us to believe that claim! Admit it you sent spies to find your enemy weakness " shouted the King of Energía Rafael Rodriguez.

"Yes I assure you all that I wouldn't do anything to cause a war", said Emperor Quon "and I do not appreciate you making that claim", said Emperor Quon.

"Why not are you mad because you got caught ", said Rafael placing a hand on the handle of his sword.

"Are you challenging me", said Emperor Quon.

"Are you challenging me" said King Rafael.

"Okay let's just all calm down we didn't come here to fight, we came to discuss how to divide this land fairly it's obviously that this land could be of great use to everyone ", said Queen Miranda Rafael stared at Queen Miranda.

"Like I'd listen to a former commoner, I don't know what King Roland was thinking by marrying such a woman", said Rafael. King Roland slammed his fist down on the table in front of him causing Sofia, James, and Amber to jump in surprise.

"Listen and Listen good King Rafael you will _not_ insult my wife or any of my family!" Said Roland placing his hand on his sword handle.

"Don't say what the fact that you wife is a former shoe maker!", said Rafael making his wife Queen Maria laugh, as did Princess Serena.

"Everyone calm down! We don't need this right now lets just finish our discussion", said Emperor Quon. Both kings glared at each other before sitting down. Roland placed his arm around Miranda.

"Roland don't worry I'm fine, people like them are always quick to judge others", said Queen Miranda calmly.

"So any ideas on how we can fairly divide this land?" Asked Emperor Quon.

"Yes I have an idea why don't we have contest the winning Kingdom gets to decide who gets what part of the land", suggested Hugo. His father slapped him on the back and smiled.

"Great idea son after all no other kingdom has better athletes than ours", said Garrick.

"It is know that the kingdom of Eragon has some of the best athletes around ", said King Roland.

"I do not agree with this idea new territory is a big issue, I don't think it would be a good idea to decide who get to, choose the land via a contest ", said Queen Ariel.

"Princess Ariel here, I wonder why the other mermaids didn't come", Sofia thought to herself.

"How about fight between the best fighter from all the kingdoms ", suggested another King.

"Just like the contest idea it wouldn't be a good idea to be putting such resources on the line with a simple fight ", Ariel said.

"Why don't we just sell of piece of land in an auction", said King Rafael.

"Excellent idea daddy", said Selena.

"Yes a very good idea indeed hon", said Maria.

"I don't believe that would be a good idea", said Roland

"Oh and why not King Roland", said Rafael looking at him.

"Because if we do it that way there the chance that one kingdom will buy more land there the others, we want to try and divide the land fairly, or find away to share its resources", said King Roland gaining the approval of the other Royals they discussed other ideas for another hour debating back and forth on what where good ideas and what weren't.

"Okay why don't we take a break for a bit I'll have the servants bring in snacks and drinks", said Emperor Quon with a clap of his hands servant filled in with trays of snacks and trays of drinks. There were certain trays of drinks for children and adults. Sofia walked over to Queen Ariel and curtseyed to her.

"Ah Princess Sofia I see you're doing well", said Ariel with a smile.

"Yes ma'am, Princess I mean Queen Ariel I have a question for you", said Sofia.

"Please call me Ariel Sofia", Ariel patted the chair next to her

,Sofia sat down in the chair. "So what is it you wanted to ask me", said Ariel.

"I was just wondering how come the mermaids or Merroway Cove didn't come to the meeting?" Asked Sofia.

"We'll it's like this Sofia, to some mermaids are only a legend to some people mermaids don't exist. Your family is one of the only royal families that know about the mermaids in Merroway Cove. To mermaids anything that the people on dry land do is there business. Even with the discovery of new land and even if the Queen was invited she wouldn't come because it's doesn't concern them", explained Ariel.

"Oh I didn't know it was like that", said Sofia.

"Not many do", said Ariel she noticed that Sofia looked a little disheartened.

"Something else is on your mind Sofia", said Ariel placing a hand in her shoulder. "What's on your mind?".

"Well I guess it's not my place to tell a king how to rule his land, but I don't think it's right for the kingdom of Energìa to use slaves", said Sofia.

"Why is that?" Asked Ariel.

"It's just all people should be free, and treated fairly", said Sofia.

"You know Sofia there is one trait that you have that will make you a great Queen", said Ariel.

"Really, what trait is that?" Asked Sofia lookin up at Ariel a little confused.

"Compassion Sofia, that's the one quality I think is more important than how much money your kingdom has, how great your kingdoms athletes are, or even how great of a ruler you are. If your kingdom doesn't have compassion to its people that kingdom will surely fall", said Ariel giving the young princess a smile. "Now tell me Sofia, I know you have an idea on how we can properly divide up the territory fairly".

"Well I do have an idea that could work", said Sofia she told Ariel her idea, the more she explained the bigger Ariel's smile got.

"Sofia! That's a great idea!" Said Ariel making the young Princess smile, a horn sounded and all the royals went back to their seats.

"Okay now that we've taken our break shall we go back to our conversation", said Emperor Quon.

"Emperor Quon if I may…" Ariel stood up and walked to the front. "During our break a heard a great idea from a young Princess, and I believe her idea needs to be heard".

" Really… well than Queen Ariel who is this young Princess?" Asked Emperor Quon.

"Will Princess Sofia of Enchancia please com up here", said Ariel.

"Sofia?" Said Roland surprised as he watched Sofia walk to the front of the room.

"You're kidding me right a former _commoner_ had this great idea", said Rafael looking disgusted.

"I assure her idea is a great one", said Queen Ariel.

Sofia took a deep breath, "Okay… My idea is what if each kingdom sends two or three of their best Gardeners to the east to take care and grow crops there this way the land won't be divide, and we the kingdoms can work together to grow more food for all the kingdoms ", said Sofia.

"That is a horrible idea!" Shouted King Rafael causing Sofia look at the ground sadly.

"Hang on a second Princess Sofia is on to something", said King Nasir of Kaldune standing up. "Princess Sofia idea is the best way, if we divide the land we will end up going to war against each other for little thing like borders. And no one wants that to happen, the way everyone get the resources we need and we can finally work together on something", King Nasir was all for this idea. As were the other kings and queens there, they gave Sofia a round of applause which made her cheeks blush pink and she smiled.

"Okay than Sofia if you're so smart then, what about shipping how are we going to ship that stuff out!" pointed out King Rafael.

"Isn't it obviously King Rafael we can also send ships there then bring in 2 of the best sailors in our kingdoms ship the goods to each kingdom", said King Roland.

"Okay then what the about the territory in the west, I'm sure that there is no way that each kingdom is gonna give up on the gold, diamonds, and gemstones there. I know for a fact that we're not going to "share" those precious resources ", said King Rafael.

"I didn't have an idea for the far west I'm sorry", said Sofia looking down.

"Don't apologize Sofia thanks today we now have an idea on how to share the land in the far east you should be proud", said Ariel. They took their seats to discuss the best way to divide the land in the west.

"The land in the far west is going to be hard to split with those minerals what if we just left that land alone", suggested King Roland.

"Absolutely not! How are suppose the trust that no one would go to that land and just secretly mineout the area", said King Rafael.

"You only want that territory for yourself!" Accused King Garrick.

"Of course I want that territory I want it all and I know all of you feel the same!" King Rafael said. Soon the whole room was filled with loud voices as each ruler started screaming at each other.

Outside the meeting room a patrol of guards were resting from there post on top of the tower.

"I see the royals are arguing again", said one guard with a chuckle.

"I was wondering how long with would take for them to start again", said another one.

"Sir shouldn't we be watching checking around the building sir, not sitting around doing nothing sir", said a 19 year old guard. The older guard laughed at him.

"Here a lesson newbie there is nothing to be worried about, no one is foolish enough to try an attack this place", said an older guard. "But hey if you want to keep watch you can". The new recruit took out a miniature telescope and looked around for a while when something caught his eye.

"Um sir you might want to see this", said the newbie.

"What is it?".

"There's someone on the way here", he said.

"What do you mean someone is coming", said the older guard walking over.

"Look over there", the older guard snatched the telescope out of his hand and looked over. "Don't worry about it's just a civilian and his children and friend walking…", the older stopped talking and dropped the telescope on the ground.

"Sir is something wrong?" Asked the Newbie.

"We have a problem a very big problem", said the older guard taking off in a sprint down the stairs. "This isn't good this isn't good at all why is one them here", said the older guard almost falling down the stairs.

"Sir what's going on!" Called the newbie running behind him.

"Go back and tell the guards and sorcerers that we have an emergency, and to meet it the meeting hall at once!" he yelled.

"Why what's going in who is that man!", called the newbie.

"Just do as I say! That's an order!", the guard ran to the meeting hall. Where thing were getting a little tense right now, he pushed the doors open.

"My kings and queens just know my patrol has just notice that Warlord Green one of the most powerful Warlords in the world, was seen on his way here with another male and a kid with him!" Said the guard.

"What!" All the kings and queens shouted at once.

"I repeat Warlord Lionheart Green is on the way here!" He shouted.

"What does he want", said Roland.

"Dad what's going on who's Warlord Green?" Asked James.

"We need to lock the doors of the meeting hall!" said Emperor Quon.

"You know that won't work!", said Queen Elsa.

"Our first priority is to get the children out of here!" Said Queen Cecily of Zumaria.

"Yes guard tell all the royal coachmen to get ready to leave with the children", said King Roland.

"Yes your majesty", the guard ran out the room letting the doors close behind him.

"Honestly you're all scared of a little Warlord", said King Rafael.

"No time for that we don't know why he's here we must keep…", the sounds of screaming was heard from outside. Followed by nothing, then the guard that came to warn them came flying through the doors and into the wall. His eyes had rolled to to back of his head and his mouth leaked blood.

"Honest Warlord Green you shouldn't have hit him that hard", came a voice.

"What he swung at me you know I don't like to be swung at", said another voice.

"Dad hey dad! After this can we go on an adventure", said a little boys voice.

"Sure why not", said the voice.

Sorcerers and Sorceress filled the meeting room wands ready to protect their kings, and queens. Footsteps filled the hallway and three figures appeared at the door. One had brown skin and was wearing black pants and a tight black shirt to show off his muscular body. He wore glasses and his hair was black, and cut low, he also wrote a black cap covering his back. The second figure had light brown skin and was dressed in a blue suit and was carrying too large barrels on each shoulder he was bold. Lastly was a little boy who was dressed in all white he had brown hair and looked just like the man dressed in black. The man in the blue suit and the man in black both carried a sword with them.

"Sorry about all your guards but it's hard to stay calm when I'm around all of you…".

 **Preview into the next Chapter...**

 **Sofia: Dad what's going on why do you all look so scared.**

 **Roland: I never thought that a Warlord would show up to this meeting!**

 **James: Dad what is a Warlord?**

 **Roland: A Warlord it's hard to explain!**

 **Sofia: Next Time on, Clash of Kingdoms . A Warlords Sudden Appears, King Rafael vs Warlord Green.**

 **Roland: Rafael don't do this…**

 **Author Note; I should mention this is gonna be a multiple arc story. Also if you don't like the title don't be afraid to give me a better name. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think about the story so far, I take any criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Appearance Of A Warlord; King Rafael Vs Warlord Green**

Royal Families stared at the Warlord nervously, when Warlords showed up violence always followed.

"Dad what's a Warlord?" Asked James. Roland sighed heavily.

"It's like this in the world leaders of kingdoms are Kings and Queens, however there is a rank above kings and queens that rank belongs to the Warlords. People with powers so great, they could easily defeat a king who was even a mastered his weapon", explained Roland.

"Whoa you mean one of those guys is that powerful?" Said James.

"Yes son the man in black that is ,Warlord Lionheart Green, one of the most powerful Warlords in the world. He is responsible for multiple rebellions against some of the most powerful empires in the world. He has a tendency to kill people who have done wrong against humanity", Roland stood in front of his family. "Lionheart Green what are you doing here?"

"Ah King Roland the second, it's great to see you, and I see you've got a new wife, congratulations I heard rumors that you remarried ", said Lionheart Green.

"Warlord Green why are you here?" Asked Emperor Quon.

"Hang on a second who is this", said Lionheart looking at Sofia, he walked over and bent down so he was eye to eye with her.

"I'm Sofia Mr. Warlord Green", said Sofia politely.

"Well Sofia I'm glad to meet you, you're a very cute girl ", Sofia blushed at the complement. "Roland I haven't seen your kids sents there we're 2 years old Prince James, and Princess Amber", he smiled at the kids then stood up. "And you must be Roland new wife ", said Lionheart.

"Yes my name is Miranda it's a pleasure to meet you I've heard about the Warlords but never had a chance to meet one", Miranda curtseyed to him.

"Please don't do that I hate it when people do that", said Lionheart Green giving her left hand a kiss.

"Now would any of your Kings or Queens care for a glass of wine from my home, I came here to talk not fight", Lionheart nodded at his partner who put the barrels onto the ground, he then took off the tops of each barrel.

"Your majesties do you want us to get rid of them", asked a Sorcerer.

"No you may all leave he's not dumb enough to try and attack us all", said King Roland. The sorcerers left the meeting room, one of the servers went over to the man in the blue suit.

"Excuse me, how do we pour the wine sir I don't think any of us are strong enough to lift those barrels up", said a server.

"Yeah I figured that much", the man dressed in the blue suit took out a large ladle. "Here all you need to do is dip this ladle into the barrel, once it's filled to the brim pour it into the glass it make exactly 2 glasses of wine", said that man giving them the ladle.

"Lionheart green who is that man with you?" Asked Roland.

"Oh that's my second in command meet Eagleeye Shawn", said Lionheart. The first glass of wine was given to Emperor Quon who took a quick sip.

"It taste great!" Said Emperor Quon a little surprised.

"What you thought I was going to poison you", said Lionheart sitting on a table and crossed his legs. He drank his whole class of wine in three gulps, his son sat down next to him. Eagleeye just stood next to him holding his own glass of wine.

"So why are you here Warlord Green?" Asked King Garrick.

"There aren't many that remember the way the world use to be", said Warlord Green signalling for another glass of wine. "It seems like just yesterday that there was so much open land, now there are multiple kingdoms across the world".

"Those times were almost 1700 years ago how would a young man like you know about those times?" Asked Elsa.

"Books, old letters, and document that passes 1500 years of age I have read", Warlord Green sighed. "And now you've finally found the new land in the far east with the magical soil, and the land in the far west what are your plans to share that land?".

"The land in the east Princess Sofia came up with a great idea that we have agreed to use", said Ariel.

"Oh really? Let me hear your idea", Sofia told her idea again. "This is why I like this new generation, normally when new land comes up your first thought is war, but this time there is a great idea. And it can bring the world closer together, great idea Princess Sofia", Lionheart raised his glass to her.

"But there is yet to be an idea for the land in the west", said Emperor Quon.

"Really I'll give you a perfect idea, none of you will enter that land", Lionheart glared at them.

"Why not!" Screamed Princess Serena, Lionheart glared at the young Princess who surprisingly glared back at the Warlord.

"For one _little princess_ that land isn't for any of you, it belongs to Warlord Regina who would kill any of you without a second thought ", Lionheart motioned for a third glass of wine.

"Warlord Green is it possible to contract Warlord Regina and possible discuss it with her", suggested Queen Blythe.

"Wouldn't be possible Regina isn't a very good negotiator ,she'd be horrible upset if anyone would try and attempt to take anything from her land or even ask", said Lionheart.

"But that's horribly selfish of her to keep such precise resources from my kingdom!", said Princess Serena.

"My daughter is right what kind of selfish women keep such vital resources to themselves!", said King Rafael.

"If you want to know so bad go to the land in the far west and ask her", said Lionheart. "I almost forgot I have a couple things to tell you, it's with a sad heart that I say Warlord Nicolas had finally died at the age of 230", said Lionheart looking down.

"He lived to be that old!" James said in amazement.

"Yes James, in fact Warlord Green isn't there a Warlord that has reached the age of 900 years old", said Roland.

"You mean Warlord Mei-Lien yes she reached the age of 900 years old six months ago last time I check she lives on a remount island", said Lionheart. "Before I forget a new Warlord has been chosen in Warlord Nicolas place her name is Mei-Zhen Lai" said Lionheart. Mulan dropped her glass causing it to shatter on the floor ,and she stared at him.

"Warlord Green would this Mei-Zhen Lai happen to have long black hair and use twin fans as her weapons of choice" said Mulan.

"Yeah why? Do you know her" Lionheart motioned for another glass of wine he had a bit of a problem when it came to wine or any alcohol for that matter.

"Do I know her she is the most wanted person in China she had a 750 million coin bounty on her head, she is responsible for the murder of 1000 citizens and 500 members of our guard, she has attempted on numerous times to kill the emperor and his family. Why would you make her a warlord?" Mulan looked furious.

"She came to the invitational and showed us her skills, she is a skilled warrior, and is a natural leader", said Lionheart.

"You must take her title away she can't be a Warlord she must be brought to justice ", said Mulan.

"Sorry but we have already decided she is official Warlord until the day she dies", said Lionheart.

"Warlord Green please take her title away she is much too dangerous to be a Warlord, she could start a war against China we cannot risk that", said Mulan knowing how powerful that girl was she had dueled her on 5 occasions to protect the emperor, she lost every time. She was lucky that Mei-Zhen Lai hadden killed her.

"Even so Mulan I'm afraid I can't do that you know that once a Warlord is made she will stay one until she dies", Lionheart told her.

"Isn't there something…" tried Mulan, Warlord Green glared at her.

"I already told you what's done is done it cannot _and_ will now be changed is that clear!", said Lionheart stood up and his body gave off a black energy that formed the shape of a lion.

"Yes Warlord Green", said Mulan, the energy faded off Lionheart he sat back down on the ground and placed his arm around the boy next to him. "Tell me how is royal prep doing?" Lionheart suddenly asked.

"Royal Prep is doing great", said King Roland.

"That's good I'm thinking of enrolling my son into royal prep the boy needs something to do", said Lionheart the boy whined at that news.

"Dad I don't wanna go", he whined.

"To bad and besides I might not it depends on how you act on the way home", said Lionheart.

"Enough of this!" King Rafael slammed his hand on the table in front of him. "You royals are cowards! You fear anyone who has the title of Warlord! You cannot be serious I expected more of you!" King Rafael yelled.

"You are an interesting man, who are you?" asked Lionheart looking at him.

"My name is King Rafael Rodrigues the ruler of Energìa" said Rafael.

"This is my first opportunity to meet you, my name is Warlord Lionheart Green it's nice to meet you", said Lionheart.

"Daddy!" Cried Selena.

"My Princess please don't", cried one of the maids.

"Daddy I hate to tell you this but I'm afraid one of our slaves doesn't understand who I am, I told her to get me chocolate covered cherries and she had the nerve to tell me. You don't tell me what to do I'm not scared of you or your father!" Said Serena.

"Your majesty I did not say that, what I said was they didn't have the cherries", the maid cried in desperation.

"So you call my child a liar!" Shouted Queen Maria.

"No your majesty I would never", said the maid, Rafael slapped her across the face knocking her down to the ground.

"You dare call my child a liar, you're a slave you belong to me, you know the penalty for disobeying my daughter, and now it's even more severe you called her liar. And you're not scared of me!" King Rafael whistled and one of his guard brought in a whip.

"Your majesty please I beg you I never said those word! I would never say that to you or family! I know my place it's under your shoes!", the maid begged.

"Please King Rafael!" Sofia shouted. "She didn't mean any harm please don't hurt her!"

"Shut your mouth! You have no place to talk to me you're a _commoner_ not a princess you have no place! To speak to me!" he yelled at Sofia. "Now back to you", Rafael lifted the whip high into the air.

"Get her good daddy!" Said Serena with a smile on her face.

"Dad you have to stop him!", Sofia looked up at Roland. Rafael brought the whip down hard on her back making the maid scream.

"You listen to me, you're a slave and you will always be a slave do I make myself clear!" Each shot of the whip tore off the back of her already dirty and raggedy dress, her back was starting to bleed.

"Please stop hurting her!" Sofia screamed she hugged her mother and started to shake with sobs. Miranda hugged Sofia back trying to comfort her, Amber hugged her father who looked enraged by the scene, James balled his fists up, he was about to run over and stop him. When suddenly Lionheart was standing in front of him with his head down and caught the hand holding the whip.

"Let me go!", ordered Rafael, Lionheart tightened his grip on Rafael hand's making it crack, Rafael grunted in response to the pain.

"No one deserve that kind of pain", Lionheart looked up and glared at the king.

"Don't you dare glare at me", said Rafael, Lionheart started to twist the king's hand sideways forcing him bend sideways.

"Let my husband go!" Yelled Maria rushing over.

"Yeah let my daddy go!" Serena added, Lionheart let go of the king's hand, Rafael stood up rubbing his hand with his other hand. Lionheart kicked him in the stomach sending him flying across the room and into the wall.

"Rafael!" Cried Maria.

"Daddy!" Screamed Serena rushing over.

Lionheart bent down next to the maid who was crying on the floor. "No more please no more", she begged. Lionheart helped her sit up, he then wrapped his arms around her pulling the maid into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry… I should have interfered sooner, I waited to long to act", Lionheart snapped his fingers and Eagleeye came over. Lionheart took off his cape and wrapped it around her.

"Please I'll be fine, just go", said the maid.

"No you won't listen to me, you no longer have to serve that king, queen, or spoiled princess. You don't belong to anyone you are a human being your life is your's, I want you come back with me. In my homeland you won't be treated as a slave you'll be treated at a human being, your own house, a job where you actually make money, you'll be free", the maid looked up at him surprised.

"My daughter sir i can't leave her", said the maid.

"No problem, Eagleeye take this women to our homeland gave her the best house we have, I want the doctor to gave her as full physical, I want the best meal brought to her, then go to her old kingdom and find this woman's daughter", said Lionheart.

"Absolutely not!" Yelled Rafael getting back to his feet.

"Yes sir", Eagleeye lifted the women onto his back and he started to walk away.

"Wait can I say something" said the maid.

"Go ahead I won't care", said Eagleeye.

"You majesties I just wanted to tell you I hate you all, you treated me like dirt, I gave you my best work for 20 years! Yet your brat can't treat me nice fuck you all!" With that said Eagleeye left the meeting hall.

"You son of a bitch!" Rafael stood up and glared at the Warlord.

"You had no right to treat that women like that! Look around the children are scared and in tears because of you actions!" Screamed Lionheart.

"I had every right now you owe me a new slave!", screamed Rafael.

"Yeah I don't owe you shit! Now I know what kingdom is next in line for a rebellion", said Lionheart.

"I want you to try it you bitch, I don't care who you are, I back down from no one! Warlord Green I challenge you to duel!" Every adult gasped in surprise.

"You're challenging me a Warlord to a fight?" Asked Lionheart hoping he heard wrong.

"Yes when I win you must submit yourself to a whipping", said King Rafael.

"And when you lose you have to free your slaves deal", said Lionheart.

"Deal! guards bring me my armor", said Rafael.

"Yes sir", replied the guards leaving.

"I'll meet you outside", said Rafael.

"Rafael don't do this, you cannot DEFEAT a Warlord especially not him", said Roland.

"I back down from no one, I fear no one on this planet earth, I'm no coward unlike you so called royals", Rafael stormed out the meeting room. Lionheart cracked his knuckles and went to follow him, he stopped and turned around.

"Come on I know you want to see", said Lionheart, the royal families followed him downstairs.

"Sofia are you okay!" Asked Roland noticing that his youngest daughter was still shaking. Sofia just nodded and rubbed her eyes. Roland placed his hand on her shoulder and gently spun her around . He kneeled down and brought his younger daughter into a warm hug, which she gladly returned.

"That was scary" Sofia said so softly that Roland could barely hear her.

"I know it was, I wish you didn't have to see that", Roland took out a handkerchief and gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Why did he do that?" Asked Sofia.

"I don't know Sofia, there are some kings that think they're better than their citizens and staff", said Roland.

"I thought that all slavery was banned, how come his kingdom still uses slaves but no one else does?" Asked Sofia.

"I don't know King Rafael kingdom is unknown we don't know what they do there", said Roland.

"Whats going to happen know?" Sofia took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"What's going to happen is King Rafael is going to duel Warlord Green, if King Rafael wins Warlord Green must submit himself to a whipping, if Warlord Green wins King Rafael must free his slaves ", said Roland.

"I don't want to see another whipping", said Sofia, Roland planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry sweetie King Rafael is in over his head no matter how powerful he may be he can't beat Warlord", said Roland standing up he took Sofia hand in his own and they walked outside together, when they got outside they noticed that the children were all watching in a group. The adults were standing nearby in another group, Sofia went over and joined the kids.

"Sofia" Amber wrapped her sister in a hug, which Sofia returned. "Are you okay you look a little pale".

"I'm fine Amber", Sofia told Amber and gave her a small smile.

"This is gonna be so fun I can't wait for my daddy to beat that Warlord and give him the whipping he deserves", said Selena, they all heard laughing from behind them. Warlord Green son walked over to them laughing his head off.

"Your daddy gonna get his ass kicked, no King can beat my dad", said the boy.

"What's your name?" Asked Sofia.

"Oh I guess I never introduce myself my name is Timothy Green", Timothy bowed politely. "But everyone calls me Tigerheart", he added.

"Your daddy can't possibly beat mine", said Serena.

"We'll see", said Timothy looked out towards the field Rafael was dressed in lightweight armor colored red. Every part except his hands which he wrapped in a bandaged, his weapon of choice was the sword named Cobra, it was a single edged sword. Made from a combination of steel, and diamonds melted together at 1200 degree. The hilt of the sword was the shape of a cobra from the neck up. The sword's blade was the color red.

"Shall we begin", said Lionheart.

"Where is your sword?" Asked Rafael.

"Who says I use a sword to fight", Lionheart told the King.

"Where is your weapon!" Rafael demanded.

"Oh that I don't think I'll use it", said Lionheart.

"Fine then your lose", Rafael smirked at him.

 **Fight Starts Now; King Rafael Vs Lionheart Green.**

Rafael held up one figure and a small red ball formed over it, growing bigger and bigger each second.

"What is that thing? Is he doing Magic?" Asked Sofia.

"Don't you know anything", said Serena.

"Back off you spoiled princess, here Sofia I'll explain it to you", said Hugo. "That red ball over his figure is something we call energy, in everyone bodies they produce that spiritual energy, it's not magic", explained Hugo.

Rafael pointed at Lionheart and fired the ball of energy which was now the size of a pumpkin. Lionheart didn't move he simply deflexed the ball into the air with his hand.

"Is that all you've got", said Lionheart.

"Oh I'm just getting started", said Rafael in a flash he took off straight towards Lionheart tip of the sword aimed straight at his heart. Lionheart shook his head and waited until he was right in front of him, before dodging the attack by jumping sideways. Rafael immediately swung his sword sideways towards Lionheart, who disappeared. Rafael looked confused for a second then charged another energy ball and fired it behind him. Lionheart dodged the attack and looked to see Rafael had disappeared. Lionheart spun around and caught Rafael sword in his hand.

"Did you really think it's be that easy", said Lionheart with a grin. Rafael grunted and tried to free his sword from Lionheart grip, Lionheart let him go and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying across the grass. Rafael stabbed his sword in the ground to slow himself down. He looked up to see Lionheart running towards him. Rafael held out his and and large red ball of energy formed, he fired it at Lionheart who jumped left to dodge it. Rafael stood up and his sword glowed red he slashed downward sending an crescent moon shaped blast at Lionheart. Lionheart jumped out the way and keep rushing forwards, Rafael sent out another crescent moon shaped blast at him. Lionheart jumped over it, before Lionheart could land a beam of Red energy hit in the chest sending him flying into the air.

"Now that this!" Rafael pointed the tip of his sword at Lionheart. "Red Storm!" when he said those words hundreds of blast were sent at Lionheart who held his arms over his face. Each blast created a small smoke cloud, soon the sky around Lionheart was grey.

"Ha! Told you my daddy would win!" Cheered Serena.

"Oh it's not over yet", said Timothy smiling, Lionheart fell from the sky and landed on his feet. Lionheart shirt was now tore apart and was literally keep together by a couple threads of wool. Lionheart ripped the remaining material of his chest exposing his muscular upper body to everyone.

"Okay I won't lie that kinda hurt", said Lionheart rolling his shoulders listening to the sound of his shoulders cracking.

"Red storm!" More energy blast were sent sent his way. Lionheart dodged each attack then disappeared he appeared right in front of Rafael. He hit a powerful right hand to Rafael jaw knocking him to the ground, the helmet he was wearing fell off his head, and it rolled across the ground.

"That all you've got if one attack knocks you down then how can you possibly beat me", said Lionheart. Rafael got back to his feet and held his jaw in his hand. "You shut your mouth! I'm not done yet not even close!" Rafael stabbed his sword into the ground. He stomped his foot on the ground. "Let's see how you do against this, my name is Rafael King of Energìa, and this is my power secret move 5 clones", Rafael made 5 clones of himself.

"That so cool he make clones of himself!" Exclaimed James grinning from ear to ear.

"I told you my daddy is…".

"Your daddy underestimates the power of my father even with 5 clones he still can't win", said Timothy.

"Your daddy a punk, an idiot he's probably the weakest Warlord in the world", Serena glared at Timothy who glared back.

"Easy guys", said Princess Clio stepping in front of them, "lets leave the fighting to your dad's shall we". Timothy sat down on the grass and crossed his legs.

"This battle will end very soon", Timothy smiled.

Rafael clones surrounded Lionheart who took out his sword still in his scabbard. "Hey son catch", said Lionheart throwing it to him.

"What are you doing?" Asked Rafael.

"I don't need my sword to fight off your clones", said Lionheart pulled up his pants leg, and took off two daggers. Each dagger was made of steel painted black, the blades were 12 inches long. The handle of each blade had a hole in it and Lionheart was spinning the daggers around his fingers. Rafael clones held up their hands, and each of their hands glowed red. Lionheart was ready he knew what was coming next.

"Red Storm!" They all fired blast of energy at Lionheart who started to block, and deflex each shot to the ground. Causing the grass to go burn away into leaving dirt spots all over the field. Lionheart keep on deflecting each shot until he became bored. Lionheart rushed at one of the clones and cut right through it turning the clone into dust. All four clones rushed at him two clones slashed up, and the other two slash vertically, Lionheart jumped backwards and dashed forward cutting through two clones. The last two clones locked blades with Lionheart who pushed them backwards. He ran at them and cut right through the last two clones.

"Did you forget about me!" Lionheart felt a sharp pain in his back. Rafael cut Lionheart across the back, Lionheart said knocking he just turned around and hit a roundhouse kick to Rafael head knocking him backwards.

"You bitch who attacks from behind! What are you a coward?" Lionheart felt blood run down his back.

"I want to win that's why, and your back is going to be the least of your problems once I win ", said Rafael.

Lionheart and Rafael went toe to toe trying to gain upper hand. Each time the blades connected there was a loud clang and sparks followed. Lionheart jumped up and kicked him Rafael in the stomach followed by a slash to his armor creating more sparks but Rafael armor held strong.

"Your armor is annoying me", said Lionheart.

"I don't care now take this!" Rafael dashed forward and they got into another exchange of blades. Lionheart blocked each attack sent his way and knocked Rafael sword into the air and it landed blade first into the ground. Lionheart throw his daggers down and punched Rafael in the face. He keep going and going until Rafael dropped down to one knee. Lionheart hands were glowing black, Rafael head was leaking blood.

"You have enough yet?", asked Lionheart breathing hard.

"No I haven't!" Rafael sprung up and pulled out a dagger he keep hidden behind his back and went to stab Lionheart in the stomach. Lionheart grabbed his hand and lifted him off the ground.

"It's over I haven't even begun to fight at full power you lose, now release you slaves immediately!" Said Lionheart.

"You know what's funny Warlord Green", said Rafael.

"What is?" Asked Lionheart.

"This", Rafael mouth filled with a red liquid and he spit it in Lionheart's eyes making him scream.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Lionheart rubbing his eyes, Rafael took this opportunity to grab his sword. He pointed the tip of his sword at Lionheart who was still rubbing his eyes. A blast of energy shoot from his blade and hit Lionheart in his stomach sending him flying across the ground. He skipped across the ground and came rolling to a stop.

"I can't see", said Lionheart, Rafael smirked and walked towards towards him, Lionheart stood back up but he couldn't see a thing.

"What did you do to my dad!" Yelled Timothy.

"Shut your mouth!" Rafael yelled back.

"Come over here and make me!", challenged Timothy, Rafael blade started to turn red.

"Don't you even think about it!" Said Lionheart wiping his eye his vision was still blurry but he could see enough.

"That this you little brat no one challenges me", Rafael fired a crescent moon shaped blast at Timothy. Every kid ran back to their parents Timothy ran away from the blast.

"Where Sofia!" Cried Amber looking around.

"Oh no look!" Shouted James pointing at Sofia who was just standing there terrified.

"Sofia get out of there!" Yelled Vivian, the world moved in slow motion for everyone watching.

"Sofia runaway!" Screamed Miranda the blast got closer and closer to Sofia who couldn't move if she wanted to.

"Someone save my sister!" Screamed Amber looking around to see if anyone was going to help her.

"Dad look!" James pointed at Lionheart who was sprinting towards Sofia the last thing Sofia saw was the blast right in front of her, when someone picked her up and ran away. Lionheart got to Sofia just in time to get her out the way of the attack. Sofia looked up at Lionheart, who was breathing hard and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Are you okay Princess Sofia?" Lionheart asked.

"Yes sir thanks for saving me", said Sofia shaking in his arms, Miranda almost collapse.

"Thank god", Miranda said when Roland caught her.

"Um dad the blade is still glowing!" Said James.

"Rafael! Enough my daughter is out there stop your attack!" Ordered King Roland.

"I will not!" Rafael sent out 5 more crescent moon shaped blast. Lionheart placed Sofia on his back in the classic piggy back position.

"Sofia hold on tight", said Lionheart running Sofia wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Red storm!" Rafael fired non stop at Lionheart keep running straight.

"Dammit King Rafael I said stop!" Yelled Roland about to rush onto the field when Mulan stopped him.

"King Roland I get your mad and I know you want to save you daughter, but right now you have to trust Warlord Green I know he won't let her get hurt", Mulan placed his her hand on his shoulder.

"Sofia quick question do you know how to ride a flying horse?" Asked Lionheart.

"Yes sir", said Sofia.

"Okay here what you need to do I want you to wrap your legs around my waist, once you do that I'm gonna count to three on three you're going to sit up and grip my shoulders as hard as you can", explained Lionheart.

"Okay what are you going to do?" Sofia wrapped her legs around his waist.

"No time to explain, here we go 1..2..3" Lionheart jumped into the air and landed on all fours.

"What's he doing dad?" Asked James.

"There a reason why he's called Lionheart James", said Roland. Lionheart raced across the ground in on all fours running just like a lion. Rafael sent a powerful blast at Lionheart who jumped left and keep running right at him.

"We're heading straight towards him", said Sofia wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry he can't hit us", said Lionheart he jumped over Rafael and raced over to the royal families. He skidded to a stop and Sofia jumped off.

"Sofia" Miranda kneeled down and gave her daughter a hug, "are you okay? You weren't hurt were you?" Asked Miranda.

"No I'm okay mom, all thanks to Warlord Green ", said Sofia.

"Watch out!" Rafael had sent a large ball of energy at Lionheart if he dodged the attack it would kill everyone, Lionheart heart placed in hand out and stopped the ball in its tracks. Lionheart pushed the ball of energy Into the air and turn to face the royals, he then did something surprising to the adults he actually bowed his head.

"I'm sorry everyone I treated this fight like a game, and by doing that I risked your children's lives, that was wrong of me to put the new generation of rulers at risk, I'm now going to end this fight now!" the second he finished a black energy engulfed him he dropped down to all forms, and the energy formed a black lion with golden eyes.

"It's time to finish this!" Lionheart spoke in a loud deep voice.

"Daddy finish him now!" Serena screamed.

"Of course I will and when I win I'll buy you anything you want okay", said Rafael, his body was engulfed in red energy that formed a king cobra that hissed at Lionheart.

"Your crimes will be brought to justice now, this isn't even 20 percent of my actually power ", said Lionheart letting out a loud and powerful roar that shook the ground.

"Then why don't you fight me at full power are you a coward, you're suppose to be one of the Warlords well prove it to me then bring it on!" Rafael stood in the center of the cobra that rosed to full height.

"You want my full power well then I'll gave you that", Lionheart smiled.

"Lionheart don't do it!" Shouted Roland "Your full power is too much for any of us here".

"Trust me Roland I won't let the children get hurt", said Lionheart "Son give me my sword", Tigerheart gave his father his sword, Lionheart put the sword in his mouth. His sword was a single edged, 5 foot long blade was painted black, and was made of steel. The hilt of the sword was gold with a black gemstone in the middle of it.

Rafael rushed forward with amazing speed and Lionheart ran forward on all fours, they locked blades and there was an explosion followed by a strong wind current.

"This is awesome!" Shouted James.

Lionheart pushed Rafael backwards and slash him across his armor but still couldn't cut it open. Lionheart growled and jumped backwards and stared at Rafael.

"Just go to 100 percent I know you want to" mocked Rafael.

"I can tell you're at 100 percent of your power", said Lionheart.

"I don't care just do it or are you just a scared little boy", Rafael smirked at him.

"Fine then I wanted to give you a fighting chance", The lion around Lionheart grow bigger and bigger then suddenly all the energy disappeared into Lionheart body and into his sword. Then Lionheart body grow bigger and more muscular his sword grow to 8 feet long and he rested it on his shoulders. Rafael couldn't believe this there was no way he could have gotten that much stronger.

"No I won't be defeated by a Warlord!" Thought Rafael gathering all the energy he had and sent it all to his sword which now as glowing red.

"Let's finish this", said Lionheart he slowly walked towards Rafael letting his sword drag across the ground leaving a trail of in the ground. Rafael sent 10 energy balls at Lionheart who was hit by each one but keep walking forwards.

"Red Storm!" each blast didn't faze Lionheart who suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of Rafael and had his sword up. He slashed downward cutting right through his armor and cut open his chest. Rafael coughed up blood and fell backwards he landed with a loud thud. Lionheart lifted Rafael up by his neck and shook his head.

"Want to know something funny, this isn't even 50 % of my true power I took it easy on you", Lionheart throw Rafael into the crowd of rulers he landed on the ground unconscious.

"Daddy!" Screamed Serena running over.

"Rafael!" Shouted Maria she bent down and held his head in her lap. "Someone get a doctor ".

"Come on son let's go home, I have a rebellion to plan", said Lionheart powering down. He slid his sword back into the scabbard and lifted his son up onto his shoulder. "However because me accidentally putting your children at risk I will visit Warlord Regina and see if she is willing to share the resources in her land", with that said Lionheart yawned loudly and took off running. No one knew what to say about what happened here today, except for one thing. King Rafael was shown mercy by a Warlord, and he was planning a rebellion against the Kingdom of Energìa. Everyone went to there flying coach and headed home for the day.

 **Next Time…**

 **Sofia: What just happened today?**

 **Roland: you kids got to see a very rare sight normally Warlord Green doesn't keep his opponent alive.**

 **Amber: I hope we don't run into that spoiled Princess ever again.**

 **They are now in class at Royal Prep.**

 **Flora: Class we all have two new students joining us today everyone meet Princess Serena!**

 **Amber: Of Course this happens.**

 **Sofia: Next Time on Clash Of Kingdoms; Nightmares and New Students.**

 **Serena: I don't want to be here…**

 **Author Note: Thanks for reading this chapter and remember I take any criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Nightmares and New Students.**

"Dad how come you never told us about Warlords?" Asked James. They were around the dinner table about to start eating when James asked this question.

"Most rulers don't tell their kids about the Warlords until they are old enough to understand ", said Roland.

"But who gave the Warlords that kind of power in the first place?" Asked Sofia.

"Well that I do not know, no one really knows how the Warlords first got started", said Roland.

"That Warlord we saw fight today do you know him daddy?" Asked Amber.

"Yes I do I meet him along time ago, it was back when my father King Roland the first was still alive. That day my father fought him Warlord Green", said Roland.

"Wait grandfather fought Warlord Green did he win?" Asked James.

"No he didn't", Roland sighed and looked down " in some people's eyes Lionheart is the reason why he died so early in his life".

"What do you mean?" Questioned James.

"Me and your aunt were only children when Warlord Green and My father fought, it was close but in the end Warlord Green took over and finished the fight with only one slash. Because of that slash my father was never the same again his ribs never healed and 10 years later he died", Roland thought back to that day.

"Why did Grandfather fight Warlord Green?" Asked Amber.

"Well Warlord Green arrived and gave him a choice either you're with me or against me. You see Warlord Green wanted to stop the Kingdom of Khaldune from expanding its territory, my father refused and a fight started", said Roland.

"Can anyone be a Warlord?" Asked Sofia.

"Yes but you have to pass a test that must be seen by 5 of the 20 Warlords", Roland said.

"What's the test like?" Asked James.

"Well I don't really know, that's a better question for your aunt after all she was a Warlord for 3 years", everyone at the table and in the room jaws dropped and grow silent.

"Wait Aunt Tilly was a Warlord for 3 years!?" Exclaimed Sofia.

"Yes in fact she was the only person in the history of the Warlords to ever quit being one", said Roland thinking back to the day when she told them that she was a Warlord.

"But why would she quit if she had a title above King or Queen why would she give that up?" Asked James.

"Well she never told me exactly why she quit, the only thing she said was " _things aren't always as good as they seem_ ", said Roland.

Once dinner was over Sofia, James, and Amber were discussing what to do for the rest of day, well it was more like Sofia listening to Amber and James argue back and forth about what to do. Sofia couldn't shake the image of that poor slave being whipped right in front of them. Her screams and cry, the loud crack of the whip, and most of all the blood. The blood on that woman's back was one image that just wouldn't leave her brain. Sofia keep shaking her head trying to erase the image from her brain.

"Sofia you okay?" James just noticed Sofia had stopped shaking her head.

"Huh!" Sofia looked at James.

"You okay Sofia you suddenly stopped walking and you keep shaking your head", said James.

"Yeah I'm great", James knew she wasn't fine, but he wasn't going to force her to tell him.

"Alright then maybe we should do what Sofia wants", said Amber.

"Yeah", James agreed.

"Alright then let's see", Sofia closed her eyes and she heard the maid cries and the crack of the whip. She could see a blurry image of maid being whipped again. Sofia covered her ears and was starting to shake in fear.

"Sofia", Amber walked over and placed her hands on her Sofia's shoulders. "Sofia… Sofia… Sofia!"

"Ah!" Sofia eyes snapped back open the first thing she noticed was that Amber was looking at her, she lowered took her hands from over her ears.

"Sofia are you sure you're okay", Amber took her hands off Sofia shoulders.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be", said Sofia.

"Well you closed your eyes then about 5 second later you covered your ears and started shaking", James said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm fine guys", said Sofia giving them a smile.

"You sure you don't want to talk with mom", said James knowing that's what Sofia usually does when she needed to talk.

"I'm fine don't worry about me", said Sofia. James and Amber looked at each other both thinking the same thing. "Something is on her mind".

"Alright why don't we play a board game", said Sofia.

"Sure any games I'm mind?" Asked James.

"Yep I have one I'm mind", said Sofia smiling she lead them to her bedroom ,and she pulled out a board game labeled Castle Mania (Castle Mania is basically Monopoly ever space is named after a Kingdom.), two hours later.

"Ha! That's the Kingdom of Tangu, Amber and who owns that space?", James grinned at his twin who sighed in frustration.

"You do", said Amber.

"And how many villages do I have there", said James.

"3", said Amber.

"And how many castles?" Asked James.

"2", Amber rolled her eyes, she had to deal with this every time they played this game.

"I believe you own me", started James.

"James you already know I have no more money", said Amber.

"That's right so I guess that means I win", James was already planning his victory dance.

"Not yet James I'm still in the game", said Sofia at that time Roland and Miranda walked into the room.

"There you are we were wondering where you all where", said Miranda. "Did you forget you have school tomorrow".

"Okay but I demand a rematch after school tomorrow James", Challenge Amber, after saying goodnight to everyone she lift the room as did James but he pulled Miranda out into the hallway.

"Something wrong James?" Asked Miranda.

"Not me but something is wrong with Sofia", James knew that if anyone could figure out what's wrong with Sofia it was Miranda.

"Really what makes you say that?" Miranda asked. James told her what happen today on there way to Sofia room. "I see thank you for telling me this James and don't worry i'll find out what's on her mind".

"Alright thanks mom", James gave Miranda a hug which she gladly returned once they broke their hug Miranda went back into Sofia's room, Sofia was dressed in her blue nightgown and was about to climb in bed. Miranda walked over and sat down on Sofia bed. "Sofia is something bothering you?"

"No nothing bothering me", Sofia replied she sat next to her mother.

"Really James told me what happen on the way to your room today", Sofia turned away from Miranda looking troubled, Miranda placed her hand on Sofia's cheek and gently turned her head so she was facing her. "What's the matter?"

"I can't get it out my head?" Sofia said softly.

"Get what out your head?" Miranda asked.

"That maid", Sofia said, Miranda now knew exactly what was bothering her daughter.

"I see that woman being whipped is still bothering you", Sofia only nodded as tears started to rush down her face.

"Every time I close my eyes I hear the woman crying and pleading then I hear the crack of the whip, then the whole scene plays back in my mind", Miranda wrapped her arms around Sofia. "I wish he didn't do that I wish i could have stopped him".

"Sofia it's not your fault", Miranda hoped that Sofia wasn't blaming herself for what happen.

"I know it's not my fault but I still wish I could have stopped that", Sofia wiped her eyes with her hand.

"I do too but think about it like this, that maid gets a new home now Warlord Green took her away. And now she is free", Miranda said.

"Yeah but what about all the other slaves and why is his Kingdom allowed to have slaves?" Sofia took a deep breath and rested her head against her mother chest.

"I don't know Sofia, like you I thought all slavery was banned", said Miranda, "but I can tell you this from what I've heard Warlord Green has freed slaves in the past, and now he's going to free the slaves in Energìa too" Miranda smiled and rubbed Sofia back. "Everything will be fine Sofia".

"Okay mom", Sofia yawned and pulled back the covers she laid down and Miranda pulled the covers up to Sofia's chin.

"Goodnight Sofia I love you", Miranda kissed Sofia forehead.

"I love you too night mom", Sofia closed her eyes and fell asleep, Miranda turned off the light on her way out and gently shut the door. She walked back to hers and Roland room?

"She still shaken isn't she?" Roland asked when Miranda entered the room.

"Yeah she told me she can't shake the image out her head, a good night sleep will help her", said Miranda.

 _ **Sofia's Dream.**_

Sofia woke up and she noticed one thing she wasn't in her room anymore, in fact she didn't know where she was. She was laying on an dirty old blanket next to a younger girl. Sofia stood up and walked forward, she tripped and feel on her face.

"OW! What did I trip over?" Sofia looked around and saw that she was chained to the wall. "What's going on", the whole room filled with a bright light and a guard walked into the room.

"Get up now!" He yelled, the girl next to Sofia immediately got up and walked forward.

"Morning Sofia", said the girl she had dirty blond hair and brown eyes, the dress she was wearing was covered in patches.

"Who are you?" Asked Sofia.

"Enough talk Lily your job is to the mop the kitchen then when you're done with that your to sweep the floors. Sofia your job is clean all the bathrooms in the palace do I make myself clear!" ordered the guard.

"Yes sir", said Lily Sofia didn't answer, the guard stormed over to Sofia and slapped her across the face knocking her to the ground. Sofia face stung and tears filled her eyes, the guard lifted her up and off the ground by her hair making her scream.

"When I gave you orders you answer me yes sir do I make myself clear you little slave", he said coldly.

"I'm not a slave!" Sofia cried out the guard let go of her hair and Sofia fell to her hands and knees. The guard then started to laugh and pulled out a whip. He gave her one hard lash to the back making her scream in pain then rolled it back up.

"If you're not up when I come back whip you senseless, get to work now", he lifted the room.

"Sofia get up he's serious", said Lily helping her stand up.

"I'm not a slave where am I?" Lily looked at her funny. "Please help me I'm not a slave I'm a princess", Sofia pleaded.

"Sofia stop playing games and hurry up already", Lily left the room leaving a confused and shaken Sofia alone to cry. Sofia was confused she was just asleep in bed she couldn't be a slave, she just couldn't be. Sofia looked down at her hands which were covered in dirt. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach she placed a hand over her neck, her amulet was gone.

"No No No! Where is it! Where is it!" Sofia started to panic as she frantically searched for her amulet. "It be gone I just had it what's going on!?" Sofia looked all around the small room. Nothing? Her amulet was gone she ran out the room and looked around. "Mom! Dad! James! Amber! Anyone where am I!" Sofia ran down the hallway as fast as she could running straight into a girl wearing a fancy dress knocking them both to the ground.

"Ah how dare you touch me!" Sofia knew that voice standing before her was Amber!

"Amber! I'm so glad to see you!" Sofia hugged Amber who pushed her away. Amber stood back up and looked disgusted she whistled and two guards ran over.

"Guards get this slave away from me!" The guard nodded forced Sofia up to her feet and started to drag her away.

"Amber it's me Sofia your sister!" Sofia tried to escape the guards but they were way too strong. "Amber please help me!"

"And someone shut her up", Amber walked away, Sofia couldn't believe her eyes what was going on!?

"Let me go! Amber help me it's me Sofia!" Sofia managed to wiggle free and ran forward and reached out for Amber who screamed.

"It's trying to attack me!" Amber screamed someone knocked Sofia to ground. Sofia looked up and saw a very angry James who ran over and kicked her in the stomach.

"Don't ever attack my sister!" James yelled as guard started to beat on Sofia with there fists. They placed her on her knees, each guard held on of Sofia arms and another guard had a sword held at Sofia throat. Her heart sunk into a million pieces when King Roland and her mother ran over.

"What happen here!" Demanded Roland.

"Daddy that slave tried to attack me", said Amber.

"My poor baby Roland have her whipped now", said Miranda.

"Mom its me Sofia! I'm your daughter what's going on!?" Sofia started crying.

"Shut it you're a commoner, you're no princess", Miranda shoot Sofia a glare.

"What's going on?" Sofia eyes almost exploded out of the sockets in shock standing before her was herself!?

"That slave tried to attack me Sarah", said Amber.

"What's going on where am I what's going on!? I was cursed by my amulet!? Am I under a spell I must be dreaming! I have to be dreaming!? Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Sofia closed her eyes as tight as she could. She opened them and she was still staring at her family who glared at her.

"Guard I want her whipped until her back is bare!" Ordered Roland. Sofia felt the guard ripe off the back of her dress exposing her back.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Sofia could hear the crack of the whip he was testing it out before he turned towards her. "Wake up please WAKE UP!" Sofia closed her eyes as tightly as she could. When she opened them she was sitting in her throne next to her mother.

"Sofia are you alright?", Sofia turned and gasped this women was not her mother! This women had long black hair and was wearing a red dress

"Who are you?" asked Sofia.

"Sofia I'm your mother", said the woman the doors to the throne room opened up and Sofia's jaw dropped. Being dragged inside were Amber, James, Miranda, and Roland.

"Your majesties I've found the slaves you wanted whipped", Sofia tried to say something but she was silent. She tried to stand up but she couldn't get off the throne. Sofia watched as her family was whipped, she couldn't close her eyes their cries echoed around the throne room, blood was being splattered against the floor. Sofia could only scream in her mind as she watched her family back being tore of the backs. The whole room dissolved and she was now outside, Sofia fell to her knees and started crying.

"What's going on why can't I wake up?" Sofia heard rustling from behind her followed by a loud roar that shook the ground. Sofia turned around and saw Lionheart standing there he was engulfed in black energy that formed the shape of a lion. Lionheart got on all floors and ran at Sofia before tackling her to the ground. He looked into her eyes and the scene of her family being whipped was being played over and over again.

"Stop showing me this! Please just wake me up I want to WAKE UP!" Lionheart roared right in Sofia face.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" Sofia sat up in her bed screaming and crying. Both James and Amber came busting through the door.

"Sofia what's going on!" Amber climbed up onto Sofia's bed. "James go get mom and daddy", James didn't need to be told twice he ran out the room and down the hallway as fast as he could. "Sofia what's going on! What happen!"

"Stop hurting them!" Sofia frantically looked around in pure fear she didn't even realize she was awake yet, as Amber hugged her she didn't know what happen or what to do. She heard footsteps and Miranda was the first one in the room, followed by a very tired James and Roland.

"Mom can run very fast", James was trying to catch his breath. Miranda walked over and Amber moved over as Miranda placed her one hand on Sofia's shoulder and the other hand on Sofia cheek.

"Sofia look at me okay just look at me", Miranda instructed Sofia looked up and almost immediately stopped screaming ,she was still crying through. Sofia stared into the same blue eyes that had always giving her comfort when she sad or upset. The same blue eyes she stared into the day she was born. Miranda brought her daughter into a warm embrace, Sofia buried her head into her mother chest.

"I hate to ask you this but can you three please leave me and Sofia alone for a bit", said Miranda rubbing Sofia's back.

"Of course", Roland motioned for Amber and James to follow him out the room. Amber climbed off of Sofia bed and followed James and her father out the room.

"Sofia what happen?" Miranda asked, Sofia managed to tell her what happen in her dream before she started crying harder than before.

"You were scarred from seeing that whipping", Miranda mentally cursed King Rafael, she had no idea that Sofia would be this emotionally scarred from seeing this. But at the same time she had a feeling this might happen, Sofia was always caring girl, someone who should compassion to every being on earth. She always had a hard time when one of her friends were sick or hurt. Seeing someone get whipped terrified her, to a point where she can erase it from her memory. Miranda started to hum a soothing tune in Sofia ear it took about minutes, but she finally got Sofia calm again.

"Mom I'm scared", Sofia said.

"What are you scared of?" Asked Miranda running a hand through Sofia's hair.

"I don't want to go back to sleep, what if I have that nightmare again?" Sofia didn't think she could take another nightmare like that.

"Sofia you wanna know something I learned when I was you age?" Miranda asked, Sofia nodded her head. "When I was your age and I had horrible nightmares your grandmother would always tell me this, you can't have the same nightmare twice", Miranda planted a kiss on Sofia forehead. "and I'll also be sleeping in here with you you tonight ".

"Thanks mom", said Sofia, Miranda laid down and pulled the covers over both of them.

"Anything for you Sofia", Miranda pulled Sofia closer to her body. "Sweet dreams", in a matter of seconds Sofia fell asleep. This time she didn't have any nightmares.

The next morning Miranda woke up and got out of the bed carefully so she didn't wake up Sofia. "I'll wake her up in a couple minutes", Miranda left her daughter room and walked back to her own room running into Amber on the way there.

"Morning mother", said Amber looking a little discouraged.

"Morning Amber, you're worried about Sofia aren't you", said Miranda, Amber looked a little surprised.

"How did you…", Amber started to say.

"A mother always knows what wrong with there children, I can sense it", Miranda bent down and placed her hands on Amber's shoulders.

"Is Sofia going to be okay?" Amber barely got any sleep she was worried about Sofia.

"Sofia will be just fine Amber she just had a very bad nightmare", said Miranda.

"What was it about?" Amber asked.

"Sofia had two nightmares last night the first one was she was a slave and we were her owners she woke up right as she was about to get whipped. The second nightmare was she was watching us be whipped ", explained Miranda.

"I didn't realize that they were that bad", Amber said shocked at hearing what her nightmares were about. "Why would she have nightmares like that?"

"It was the whipping that happen yesterday it really bothered her", Miranda said. "Amber how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine just worried about Sofia", said Amber. "I've never seen her scream and cry like that before".

"I've seen Sofia like that once before", Miranda told the blond haired princess.

"Really what happen?" Asked Amber.

"Well I can't remember what her dream was about, but I do remember Sofia was only 4 years old", said Miranda. "Amber please I don't want you to worry okay?"

"I'll try", said Amber Miranda gave her step-daughter a hug before they went their separate ways. Later that morning they were on there way to royal prep.

"You doing alright Sof?" asked James.

"I'm fine you two really I am", said Sofia.

"Alright then just making sure", said James they arrived at Royal Prep a couple minutes later they got and walked into royal prep and to their first class Sorcery.

"Good morning class", said Flora, "before your Sorcery class begins I have 3 important announcements to make". Everyone looked at each other wonder what these announcements were.

"After the meeting yesterday it was decided that you all have a right to know about the Warlords, so starting today I will be teaching a new class, Warlord history", said Flora.

"Why do we need to know about the Warlords?" Asked Hugo.

"We believe that it would be a good idea for you all to have knowledge on the 20 Warlords", explained Flora. "The next announcement is also starting today you will all begin energy training", this announcement got the class talking, Flora whistled loudly and the class grew quiet again. "I know you all have questions but they will be answered tomorrow".

"Are we also going to learn how to use swords and other weapons?" Asked James.

"Yes you will be taught how to use your own personal weapon, that's all the information I can gave you at the time", Flora then motioned to the door. "The last announcement is we have 2 new students joining us today everyone I'd like you to meet the princess of Energìa Serena", Princess Serena walked into the room with a frown on her face.

"Princess Serena please have a seat right there", Flora pointed at the empty seat next to Sofia. Once Serena had a seat Flora motioned for the next student to come in.

"No absolutely not he can't be here!" Shouted Serena now on her feet, coming into the room dressed in all black was Lionheart Greens son.

"Serena please calm down", instructed Flora.

"How is he allowed to be here I thought this was a school for princes or princesses not people like him", said Serena.

"Let me explain", said Timothy clearing his throat. "Because the title of Warlord is a rank above King or Queen and my father can do anything he want. I can be enrolled in any school across the world oh in case you all didn't know. My name is Timothy Green but you may call me Tigerheart, nice to meet you".

"Timothy please take a seat next to Prince James", said Flora.

"Yes ma'am quick question who is James?" Asked Tigerheart.

"I am", said James standing up, Tigerheart walked over and shook James hand.

"Nice to meet you Prince James", said Tigerheart. The sorcerer class went quickly they got up and left the room. They then went to there new class History of the Warlords.

 _ **Next Time…**_

 **It's time for the students of Royal Prep to learn the history of the current 20 Warlords. Each Warlord has a different story, weapon, and fighting style and all will be explained.**

 **Sofia: Next Time on Clash Of Kingdoms The History of The Warlords; Energy Training Begins.**

 **Author note: Sorry for the wait I had to study for finals the next Chapter will explain how the Warlords are able to anything they want, the qualification to be a Warlord, and what each Warlord looks like, age, and power.**

 **Also I should explain one thing why Sofia had the nightmare to begin with, My neighbor child is named Jacklyn, she is 8 years old and I'm not joking she acts just like Sofia in so many ways from the way she acts, even her personally matches Sofia character amazingly. She the person who got me into Sofia the First and Paw Patrol. Anyway there was a time when she accidentally saw the movie** _ **Roots**_ **it's about slavery with a very scaring whipping scene in it. Just seeing that one scene gave her nightmares for a week. It took a while for her to get over it, the way we made her feel better was telling her you can't have the same nightmare twice. That's where the inspiration for Sofia nightmare came from, they came from two separate nightmares that she had.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 14: The History of The Current Warlords Part 1.**

 **Note really long chapter!**

 **Author Note: I should say this only 3 Warlord in this chapter will have very long details back stories in this chapter, the other one's I will be giving you this information. How old they are, how tall they are, why they became a Warlord, their weapon and what their energy color is, and what creature it makes.**

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the History of the Warlords class", said Flora. She waved her wand and each student was provided with a text book, titled Warlord History. "These are your textbooks for this class now today you're learning about the current 20 Warlords".

"Ms. Flora why do I have to take this class?" Serena asked.

"Because your parents want you to know about the Warlords", Flora told them spoiled Princess.

"What about me Ms. Flora", Timothy raised his hand. "My father is a Warlord so why can't I just skip this class".

"Well Timothy do you know all 20 Warlords?" Said Flora.

"No", Timothy admitted. "But I do know about the big five".

"What's the big five mean", Sofia asked.

"Ah the big five in order to explain that I have to explain this first all 20 Warlords are cauterized into 4 groups", Flora waved her wand all the textbooks opened up to the first page. "Rookie the newest Warlords who had just passed the Warlord test and have been Warlords for under 20 years. Veteran, Warlords who have been in power for over 20 years. Master, Warlords over the age of 100 with extraordinary abilities. And the big five otherwise called the kings and queen of the Warlords these three are the most powerful Warlords alive right now".

"Who put the Warlords in charge anyway", Hugo asked.

"Yeah why are they able to anything they want without consequences ", said Princess Hildegard.

"Okay about 10000 years ago when the first kings and queens existed there was a problem at hand. 20 powerful individuals who refused to be at the mercy of kings declared War in the first Kingdoms. The only way to stop this was and prevent any more deaths the kings and queens gave these men and women a title that can not be changed the title of Warlord" explained Flora.

"Now let's start with the current 20 Warlords shall we i think we'll start with the 5 rookies. Why not begin our lesson with the newest Warlord.", the textbooks gloved a bright blue light. Then from all the books an imaged formed into the shape of a women. She had long black hair that covered her face. In each of her hand were fans at the top of each fan were long blades 2 feet long. The women was wearing a blue kimono with a blue flower pattern. "This is Warlord Mel-Zhen Lai she is 5 feet 9 inches, born in a poor village in China. She is 25 years old, her weapon are her fans. She can throw them at very fast speeds. She can also use her fans as swords when they are folded. Once she extends her fans, she can use them to glide far distances".

"Ms Flora how do these books know about the Warlords?" asked Sofia.

"It works like this these textbooks are magical any time is senses a new Warlord it sends a bird to find her information" explained Flora. "These textbooks were made by some of the most powerful Sorcerers and Sorceresses in the world".

The textbooks image changed and showed her as a 10 year old child. "Class this is Mei-Zhen Lai backstory it all started when she was 10…".

 _ **Mei-Zhen Lai back story…**_

* * *

Mei-Zhen Lai was born a poor village in China, her parents were loving and kind. When she was 10 years old her parents were killed by Royal guards who abused their power. After her parents death Mel-Zhen wonder China with no food or water. She discovered a talent for stealing and at the age of 13 she had a 500,000 coin bounty on her head, and at the age of 15 it was raised to ten million! When she was 15 Mel-Zhen was responsible for the death of 30 members of the palace guard, as well as 150 innocent civilians. On that day she was given the nickname of The Queen of Death.

When she was 19 years old, Mel-Zhen was traveling she heard word that the emperor of China was having a party at the palace for a young woman who saved China Mulan.

"Finally a change to make my presents know I can I finally take off the emperor".See Mei-Zhen thought that it was the emperor fault that her parents died, sents they served him. Mei-Zhen bought a beautiful pink and red dress with no sleeves on it, She got her normally long black hair cut, and now had her makeup done so now no one could tell it was even her. She had her fans strapped to her legs so no one could tell she had them with her. Once she arrived at the the guards stopped her at the doors.

"Your ticket please", Mei-Zhen cursed under her breath.

"I'm sorry sir I had no idea that I needed a ticket, but if you can excuse me just this once", Mei-Zhen gave the guard a smile but he didn't fall for it.

"It's alright she with me", Mei-Zhen turned and saw a young man standing there with an extra ticket. The guard let them in and he draped his arm over her shoulder. Mei-Zhen rolled her eyes, but let him do it.

"Thank you for the ticket", Mei-Zhen walked away but the man grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"Did you think I did that for free, I think you owe me a little kiss", Mei-Zhen held a finger out in front of his heart and shot a small ball of energy through him. She caught his body and hid it away.

"There your kiss I hope you enjoyed it", Mei-Zhen walked away and started her search for the emperor. "There you are…" Mei-Zhen smiled evilly and slowly made her way over to him.

"What is someone like you doing here young woman…" Mei-Zhen turned and saw none other than Mulan standing behind her. "Or should I say Mei-Zhen Lai the famous Queen of Death with a 20 million coin bounty on her head.".

"You must be Fa Mulan the hero of China" Mei-Zhen smiled and stood in front of Mulan. The two women were standing nose to nose.

"Why are you here?" Questioned Mulan.

"Oh don't worry your sweet little head Mulan what I'm doing here is know of your business", Mei-Zhen eyes grow big as the emperor walked towards them. Mulan noticed this and jumped kicked Mei-Zhen knocking her to the ground.

"Get the emperor out of here", Mulan pointed at Mei-Zhen who now had her fans in her hands. "That woman is Mei-Zhen". The crowd gasped and Mei-Zhen smiled, she turned around and shot an energy ball at a group of people killing them all.

"I guess there no need to hide my identity anymore", Mei-Zhen looked at the emperor. "The mighty Emperor so we finally meet".

"I guess we do young lady, I would have never guess that you would be so foolish to come kill me look around", Mei-Zhen looked behind her she saw multiple guards were rushing over "Your outnumbered and outmatched ".

Mei-Zhen started giggling, she held out her hand and aimed at another group of citizens. "Tell me who should die first your guards or your citizens".

"Don't do it!" Ordered the emperor.

"Why should I!" Snapped Mei-Zhen now firing blast randomly destroying the room and anyone in it. "Your guards killed my parents I plead my case to you and what did you say! I can't help you so now everyone will die!" Mei-Zhen charged forward.

"Young lady what I told you was that unless you know, which members of my guard did it than I can help you". Mei-Zhen didn't care she keep rushing forward. Mulan stood in front of the emperor.

"Catch!" Mulan turned and a member of the royal guard throw her a sword. Mulan caught the blade and locked blades with Mei-Zhen.

"So the great hero of China wants to fight me", Mei-Zhen pushed Mulan back and kicked her in the stomach.

"I will no matter what I will protect the emperor", Mulan rushed forward. Mei-Zhen ducked down as Mulan went to stab her, Mei-Zhen held her hand out her hand and shot an pink energy ball right through Mulan stomach causing her to cough up blood, and fall over. The blood Mulan spit out splashed on Mei-Zhen face, Mei-Zhen licked the blood off her lips.

"Now Emperor where…" Mei-Zhen looked shocked the Emperor was gone. Mei-Zhen was engulf in a pink energy that formed the shape of a pink falcon. She screamed as loud as she could in pure rage. "You!" Mei-Zhen turned and faced Mulan who was spitting up blood. "You know you couldn't beat me so you distracted me so the emperor could escape!"

Mulan gave a weak smile, "T-that r-right I knew I c-c-couldn't win so I d-d-distracted you the E-E-em-emperor is g-gone", Mulan spat out. "Now!" Mei-Zhen turned and saw multiply guards had blocked off both exits.

"Mei-Zhen Lai you're under arrest", said Li Shang, Shang went and gathered the stronger guards in the palace. Mei-Zhen was now trapped, Mei-Zhen started giggle again that giggle turned into laughter. She unfolded her fans and started to spin around the pink falcon she was engulfed was starting to flap its wings creating gusts of wind. Mei-Zhen jumped into the air then she shot a blast into the ceiling. She landed in the roof and looked down at Mulan who was getting medical attention.

"You're going to die Mulan just you wait i'm going to kill you!" Mei-Zhen jumped off the roof and started to glide away. On that night the Emperor made a huge proclamation not only was Mei-Zhen bounty raised to 250 million, she was also made an international criminal. Mulan and Mei-Zhen faced off 5 more times after that night but the fight recorded in this book is the biggest one.

Mei-Zhen was 24 years old her skills as well as bounty had raised to a new level. It was up to Mulan and Shang to finally take this woman out by any means necessary.

"So the married couple finally has come to take me out", Mei-Zhen was drinking a glass of tea when Mulan and Shang walked in the the shop.

"This isn't like last time Mei-Zhen you've gone too far now you've killed over 900 innocent people! As well as multiple members of the royal guard! Your days are numbered", Mulan and Shang both draw their swords.

Mei-Zhen payed the lady for the cup of tea and stood up "Lady you might want to leave this is going to get messy", the woman ran out the door letting it slam behind her. Mei-Zhen took out her fans and unfolded them. "I can tell you both have improved your more powerful than before". Mei-Zhen jumped into the air and started to spin around around. A pink vortex formed around her and she suddenly flew towards them knocking them out the door. The both did a backflip and landed next to each other.

"Here she comes", said Mulan she was engulfed in a red energy.

"I see her", Shang was engulfed in a blue energy. Both off them locked swords with Mei-Zhen fan which were folded, they pushed her back causing her to go flying in the air. With a flick of her wrist Mei-Zhen unfolded her fans which now had a large falcon eye in each one. Mei-Zhen glided towards the couple and using both legs kicked them both in the chest causing them to fall back. Mei-Zhen ran at Mulan who got back to her feet both girls got into an exchange of attacks. Mulan was started to struggle keeping up with Mei-Zhen. Who was much faster than her, Shang picked his moment and rushed forward about to stab Mei-Zhen in the stomach. Mei-Zhen jumped on top of the blade and kneed Mulan in the face making her stagger back. She then turned around and wrapped her legs around Shang neck, she started to spin around. Then she slammed her hands on the ground and let go of Shang sending him flying into Mulan knocking them both to the ground.

"Hahahahah", Mei-Zhen laughed "This is so funny you two can't possibly beat me!"

"Your wrong young one anyone can be beat", Mulan stood back up as did Shang. They held out their hands and both of them shoot out a single blast. The blast combined with each other and turned purple. Mei-Zhen side stepped the blast and noticed that Mulan and Shang were not in front of her anymore. Mei-Zhen eyes grow big, she spun around and jumped backwards right as Mulan and Shang swung down at her. They disappeared again and Mei-Zhen looked around for them.

"So your speed got better", Mei-Zhen was dodging each of the strikes. When she noticed that Shang was missing, she turned around and he was standing right behind her with a large ball of energy charged then fired at. Mei-Zhen barely had enough time to dodge it. Mei-Zhen jumped in the air and glided to a new spot when she was knocked out the air. Mei-Zhen rolled across the ground and came to a stop.

"Where do you think your going?" Mulan asked. Mei-Zhen got back up when Shang appeared in front her and slashed her across the chest cutting her open. Blood poured down her waist and onto the ground staining her clothes. Mei-Zhen dropped to one knee and was breathing hard.

"Dammit I can't keep track of both of them", Mei-Zhen got back up and her body was letting off a pink energy that energy slowly turned into a falcon. Mei-Zhen smiled at them she snapped her figures and the falcon started to flap its wings, with each flap of its mighty wings wheel shaped blasted were sent at the couple. Each dodged the attacks before sending a blast of energy at Mei-Zhen. The falcon used its wings to block the attack, creating a huge ball of smoke. When the smoke cleared Mei-Zhen jaw dropped standing in front of her was a huge purple samurai equipped with a red sword and a blue sword. Standing there center was Mulan and Shang holding hands, each had one eye closed.

"What da fuck!" Shouted Mei-Zhen.

"Are you surprised", Mulan and Shang spoke together in perfect unison. "This is the power of love young one". Mei-Zhen smirked and the falcon around her grow even bigger, until it surpassed the size of the samurai.

"No I'm not surprised because it still isn't enough", Mei-Zhen rushed forward as did Shang and Mulan. Shang and Mulan both held their swords pointed forward and Mei-Zhen held her fans sideway. When both attack connected a giant shock wave was felt across China causing the ground to rumble. When the dust settled Mulan and Shang were facedown on the ground unconscious and Mei-Zhen was standing tall. Her cloths were tore to ribbons and she was bleeding badly but was standing tall and proud. In her hands were her fans the blades had snapped and had broken off.

"I win good fight ", Mei-Zhen slowly limped away blood dripping everywhere. Mei-Zhen dropped her fans and put her hands over her mouth, she then vomited up blood before she started falling to the ground and landed with a loud thump.

 _ **Two months later...**_

"Ah!" Mei-Zhan shoot up, she was in a bed covered in bandages. Mei-Zhen looked around the room it was a simple room with blue and white stripes walls.

"So you've finally awaken", Mei-Zhen turned around and saw a woman was standing there.

"Who are you", demanded Mei-Zhen.

"Who am I?" The woman pointed to herself and giggled "It doesn't matter who I am not yet, but I know you Mei-Zhen Lai or should I call you The Queen of Death ". the woman handed her a warm bowl of soup.

"Thank you", Mei-Zhen immediately drank the whole bowl of soup in a couple quick gulps.

"Tell me Mei-Zhen have you ever thought of becoming a Warlord?" Asked the woman.

"Nope", Mei-Zhen wolfed down bowl after bowl of soup until she was finally full.

"That's why I'm here it's been brought to our attention that you are Warlord material, so they sent me here to find you and gave you this", the woman handed her a map with a certain location marked on it.

"No thanks lady I don't wanna be a Warlord" said Mei-Zhen.

"Alright then I guess you don't want to be above the law little girl", this got Mei-Zhen attention. "Think kid if you're above the law you can do anything you want that the power of a Warlord". The woman placed her hand on her shoulder. "We lost a Warlord and you're just the person to take his place".

"Are you a Warlord?" Mei-Zhen asked.

"No but I work for one she is my mentor, but most of all she is like my mother her name is Warlord Regina".

"I'll think about it", said Mei-Zhen going to sleep again.

 _ **5 Months later…**_

"So this is the place", Mei-Zhen had arrived at a fortress near the kingdom of Eragon. Mei-Zhen walked into the building and saw a couple people were here.

"You made it", the woman that gave Mei-Zhen the map came over. "Comes in you're just in time". The woman lead her into a large hall were 5 people were sitting in chairs one had 20 glasses of beer around him.

"My mother I present to you Mei-Zhen", Mei-Zhen what a beautiful women with white skin, long blond hair and large green eyes walked over. She was wearing long yellow dress with rubies and sapphires sew into the material. She had a glass of red wine in her hand and snipped it, she looked the girl up and down.

"Mei-Zhen the famous girl that has turned China upside down with a bounty of over 700 million coins on her head", the woman placed her hands on Mei-Zhen's arms and squeezed down. "I bit muscular needs more work", she placed her fingers and the girls mouth. "Surprisingly strong and healthy teeth". She pulled her figures out and Mei-Zhen gagged, the woman fingers tasted like dirt. Mei-Zhen didn't even notice that the woman was standing behind her when she felt a hand grab her backside.

"Hey!" Mei-Zhen turned around and glared at the woman. "What's your deal woman!".

"Firm", was all the woman said a loud sigh was heard.

"Regina please stop harassing the kid", Mei-Zhen turned and saw a short elderly woman was walking towards them. "Excuse her rudeness I'm glad you made it here young one I am Warlord Mei-Lien". She pointed towards the others, "That man is Warlord Lionheart Green Next to him is, Warlord Grant next to him is Warlord Jessica and lastly the pervert Warlord Regina ".

"Hey watch it old woman!" Shouted Regina.

"Come on guys let's cool down and gave this kid her test", said Lionheart standing up.

"That's right I have things to do", said Grant.

"Okay let's begin shall we", Regina walked forwards. "Mei-Zhen Lai you have been chosen by this council to become a new Warlord, so here is your test you must prove both your leadership skills and power in a classic game of Capture the flag". Mei-Zhen looked surprised.

"Excuse me my test is a game of capture the flag?" Mei-Zhen raised her eyebrow.

"Yes but this is gonna be a little harder considering your flag is", said Regina smirked at her. "With my army who is waiting for your arrival".

"Wait I can't take on a whole army by myself!" Said Mei-Zhen.

"We know which is why we went and found a couple of your childhood friends who have agreed to help you", said Grant. The doors opened and Mei-Zhen 4 best friends came in, these four women keep her hidden from the royal guard for years. There names Ju Yuan a great anchor, Li-Fen Tan and Hui-Fang Tan twin sisters famous thieves with 100 million bounties on their heads.

"You have 5 hours to prepare good luck", Regina said.

 _ **5 Hours Later.**_

"Okay remember that plan girls", said Mei-Zhen, her friend nodded and put on black masks. They silently creep across across the ground hiding behind trees and in bushes.

"Mei-Zhen we've been had", said Ju Yuan.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Mei-Zhen.

"Look she lied her army isn't here", Mei-Zhen looked over there and cursed. "Regina is", Mei-Zhen smirked finally a challenge.

"Okay here what we're going to do Ju you're going to sneak around her and get the flag me and the twins will draw her attention. The girls nodded and they creeped out the from behind the trees. To make a long story short thanks to Mei-Zhen quick thinking they won the test and on that same day Mei-Zhen became the newest Warlord.

 _ **End of Back story…**_

* * *

"So that class was the story of Mei-Zhen and how she became a Warlord any questions?" Flora asked. The class was amazed the textbooks they had showed the tale in incredible detail.

"I have one Ms. Flora", Sofia spoke up. "Is Mei-Zhen still wanted right now?"

"No you see once a person is chosen to be a Warlord all their past crimes are erased, that reason alone is why so many criminals want to be Warlords", Flora snapped her figures and all the pages turned.

"Next in the rookie category is a young man he is only 27 years old he's been a Warlord for 7 years, this is Warlord Jack". The textbooks glowed again and displayed the image of a young man, he had short brown hair. He was very slim yet muscular body and had hazel colored eyes. "Warlord Jake is six feet, 8 inches he was born in a Kingdom called Mauma".

"I've never heard of that Kingdom before", said James.

"That's because Warlord Jack single handedly took it off the map, you see it all started when he was 20 years old…"

 _ **Warlord Jack's Back story...**_

* * *

Jack full name was, Jackson Alex Smith, he was born in a Kingdom ran by an evil King who took satisfaction in tormenting his citizens. Almost everyone citizens had little to no jobs and because of the high price on food it was a blessing in a child lived passed the age of 4. The king outlawed any form of energy training and banned any weapons other than his own. Jack trained in secret to grow stronger, he had one goal, join the Warlords and finally have the power to kill this man, and restore peach to his land. At the age of 20 Jack was approached by a man who gave him a map and a letter that said. "Meet here in 10 days you've been chosen to become a Warlord". Jack immediately packed his bags and told his mother fouy word. "It's time for peace ",

Jack went his too his room and sharpened his weapons of choice. Dual katana's, he had brought them from a merchant in secret. Jack traveled to the fortress near Eragon where 5 Warlords were waiting for him. He passed his test with flying colors and was made a Warlord. Jack hurried out the fortress it's time for the king to pay.

"Hold on kid", Lionheart landed in front of him.

"Warlord Green why are you here?" Asked Jack.

"You're going to kill your King aren't you", Jack looked surprised. "I had I feeling you would I came to wish you good luck, and you better win kid. Or we'll have to pick a new Warlord and trust me it isn't that easy".

"Why did you pick me Lionheart?" Lionheart looked at the young man.

"I heard that a young man was training to overthrow a king so I decided to help you out by sending you an invitation", Lionheart walked away.

Jack arrived back at his Kingdom and slowly enter the Kings throne room. "What are you doing in my throne room", King Manny the third demanded.

"Your majesty I've just become a Warlord and I demand that you end your reign of terror ", Manny laughed.

"You think I'd believe that a child was made a Warlord and even if you were it doesn't matter I'll kill you here and now", Manny stood up.

"I though you wouldn't believe me so I decided to show you prove", Jack body was letting off a dark blue energy. That slowly grow bigger and stronger, then Jack took out a scroll and throw it to Manny.

"So you are a Warlord now I'm not impressed because even if you are a Warlord it's not enough you're a child and I am!" Manny rushed forward and grabbed Jack's head I'm his hand. "Your King!" Manny throw Jack through the throne room doors creating a loud bang. "It doesn't matter to me if you're a Warlord or not you're a child and I won't be defeated".

"Ready to put your money where your mouth i", Jack draw his sword. Manny took out his weapon which was strapped to his back, his weapon was a double sided staff. On one side was a large hammer and the other side an axe. Manny held his staff over his head and started to spin it around. Before slamming the hammer end on the ground cracking it. Jack rushed forward and slashed down. Manny blocked with the staff part of his weapon, Manny kicked Jack in the stomach then swung around with the axe part of his staff. Jack held his katanas up to block, the force of the strike was so powerful. That the second the axe hit his katanas Jack fell to his knees. Manny swung around and hit him with the hammer part of his staff sending flying into the wall. Jack held his side where he was hit and got back to his feet. The Jack held his katanas together forming an X. Jack slashed his swords together sending an X shaped blast at Manny, who started to spin his staff across creating an green shield of energy that blocked the hit. Manny slammed the hammer end of his staff down and a crack moved towards Jack who jumped forward.

"I can't lose to you I'm a Warlord!" Jack jumped out the king who held his staff out. With the hammer end pointing at Jack he trusted forward and a gust of wind blew Jack backwards. Jack stabbed his Katanas into the ground to stop his momentum. Jack looked up and Manny was standing in front of him, Jack slashed at him. Manny dodged his attack before slamming the hammer end of his staff into Jack's stomach sending him flying into the air. The king held up one hand and charged a large green ball of energy. Jack held his katanas out in front of him when Manny fired the blast sending Jack flying thru the wall. And out into the forest next to the Castle.

"Your majesty", guards came into the room. "We heard you fighting".

"Get out I don't need your help", Manny sat down on his throne.

Jack woke up on the ground his whole body ached, "Your a fucking idiot". Jack turned and saw Warlord Green was sitting next to him. "What did you think because your a Warlord now you would magically have the power to kill him".

"I thought I was strong enough", Jack held his head down in shame.

"Listen kid because I hate that King, I'm going to help you out", Jack looked at the older Warlord.

"How?" Questioned Jack.

"It's simply I'm going to train you", Lionheart handed him his katanas.

 _ **4 Years later…**_

The King was about to gave a proclamation. "My loyal citizens I have an announcement to make, I have decided to raise the price on food".

"Hold on!" The crowd departed and Jack slowly walked forward.

"Well well i see you survived my attack", Manny laughed.

"I did and your time is up Manny your rules will not stand any more, when I kill you I will be King. And these people will no longer have to fight just to raise their children". Jack draw his katanas and got ready to fight.

"You don't get it! I am your King and you will do as I say!" Manny took out his staff.

"And you don't get it i'm a Warlord now and I will defeat you!" Jack watched as Manny jumped down from his Castle and landed in front of him. Jack stood eye to eye with Manny. "Let's take this somewhere else".

"Fine by me", Manny followed Jack into the woods and too a large clearing he made.

"Ready", said Jack he held both of his katanas out in front of him.

"Your brave kid I'll give you that", Manny held his staff up in one hand and started spinning it around. Jack rushed forward and his swords glowed blue.

"Let's finish this shall we! Secret blue technique sharh slash", Jack slashed down sending two crescent moon shaped blast at Manny who sent a blast of his own to block. Jack throw one sword in the ground, he jumped on it before slashing down 8 times sending even more blast at Manny. Manny started to spin his staff around again, this time he created a green shield to block the blast. Manny slammed his the summer end down on the ground causing piece of earth to fly up. Manny then hit each piece at Jack who cut them all in half. Manny jumped In front of him and went to him with the hammer end. Jack held his sword up and blocked his attack. Manny spun around and tried to cut him with the axe end. Jack blocked that attack too, he then placed one sword back into its scabbard and held up the other one with both hands.

"Shark technique feeding frenzy ", Jack started slashing as quick as he could. Manny was barely able to keep track of the attacks, Jack jumped into the air and started to spin around he draw his other sword. He throw at Manny who dodged it, Manny slammed the axe end into the ground causing a giant crack to form under Jack.

"So much power", Jack said as he landed on the ground next to the crack. He took a running start and jumped over Manny he landed next to his other sword and picked it up. He held up his swords, the swords gave off a blue energy. Jack held one sword with the blade pointed to the ground, and the other with the tip pointed to the sky. Jack started to spin his swords around so fast that they looked like a blue circle. Jack body was slowly being engulfed in a blue energy.

"So you've gotten much more stronger", Manny body was giving off a green energy that formed the shape of a Rhino. Manny held his staff out with the hammer end pointed towards Jack. "Let's finish this kid one attack with all the power we've got".

"I wondering want it any other way", said Jack his energy formed the shape of a shark. "Two sword style shark storm!" Jack dashed forwards and Manny waited until Jack was right in front of him to trust his forward. When they colloid there was huge explosion which made a huge gust of wind go off, the ground shook and house in the kingdom collapsed from the force. People in the kingdom were blown over from the sudden gust of wind. They explosion cause a huge smoke cloud followed by the image of a shark nose to nose with a Rhino. In the center of it all was Jack and Manny locking up. Jack katanas and Manny hammer both locked with each other across the kingdom and in neighboring Kingdoms another sudden explosion was heard, followed by another gust of wind and the earth rumbled. When the smoke clear the only thing left was a shark no Rhino.

"Jack…" Manny was kneeling in the ground his staff flew out his hand and was laying next to him. Jack had both his katana held in the shape of an X, Manny's head was in between his sword. All he had to do was cut his head off.

"Jack or should I say Warlord Jack I'm sorry…" Jack looked surprised. "I was a horrible King I deserve death but Jack before you kill me I have one more command ", Manny reached out and placed a hand on Jack's stomach. "I want you to erase my Kingdom off any map, and from any book because no one need to know about how bad of a kingdom this was". Jack nodded. "Also take my staff it's yours now I'm sorry", Manny closed his eyes and Jack cut off his head.

 _ **End of back story**_

* * *

"That's so awesome he able to overthrow a bad King and take the kingdom off the map!" Said James.

"Ms, Flora I don't get it how come Jack wasn't able to win the first round of he was a Warlord shouldn't he have easily beat him?" Asked Sofia.

"A Warlord is only as good as his abilities Jack didn't know that a king was that powerful so it took even more training from",

"That bitch Warlord Green", interrupted Serena the class gasped at her words.

"Serena we don't curse in this class understand", said Flora in a very stern voice.

"Don't worry Ms. Flora the little brats just mad because her daddy got his butt whooped yesterday", said Tigerheart smirking.

"Shut up he got lucky", said Serena pouting.

"Both of you stop it now", Flora gave both children a stern look making them shut up.

"I have a question why does Warlord Green always interfere in other people's business", Serena shot a glare at Tigerheart who laughed.

"We'll get to him later Serena now let's carry on with the next Warlord", there pages started to turn.

* * *

 _ **Warlord information on Warlord Michael.**_

Warlord Michael full name is Michael Jones he is from the Kingdom of Maldonia. He was born to a family of nobles, but realized that the Nobel life wasn't for him. So he became a warrior he was known for and wide as. Michael "the strong" Jones. Michael was given the offer to become a Warlord and he couldn't refuse it. He became a Warlord at the age of 22 years old. Right now he is 29 years old, strangely to the other Warlord Michael has a strange tendency to challenge them to fights. He has a tendency to lose these fights, but says he doesn't care. He does it to help him train, and get stronger.

Michael is 5 feet 10 inches, and is an excellent musician he is able to play almost any instrument in the world however his favorite is the violin.

Michael weapon of choice are two daggers, each dagger had holes in its handle so Michael can just slide his figures into it and wilde them like brass knuckles. The blades of his dagger are only 5 inches long. He is an excellent hand to hand fighter, and is great when it comes to close quarter fighting. Michael energy is brown and when he goes full force Michael's energy will form the shape of a ape.

Michael has white skin and short brown hair. He has brown eyes as well. Michael is considered to be the best rookie alive right now because of his close combat fighting.

* * *

 _ **Warlord Information on Warlord Karen**_

Warlord Karen full name is Karen Jeanette , she is from the Kingdom of Freezenberg.

"Wait there is Warlord from my Kingdom", said Hildegard.

"Yes Hildegard a Warlord can be from any place around the world", said Flora.

Warlord Karen was born to a family of 8 kids she was the oldest child and when she wasn't doing chores around her house. She spent time learning how to fight and use energy in battle. Karen was 17 years old when she became a Warlord right now she is 32 years old. Karen is 5 feet 5 inches she has long white hair and beautiful blue eyes. Karen has very pale skin almost the color of snow. Karen became a Warlord to gave her family a much better life. When she became a Warlord she left her family for 7 years to harness her skills until she was truly ready to be a Warlord. Karen came back and brought her family a much bigger house, and a lot of land.

Karen weapon of choice is, as strangely as it may sound it's an umbrella. This umbrella had something special about it it work as both a sword and shield set. The top of the umbrella can be taken off and used as a shield, it is made of an unknown material which can stop any attack sent her way. The handed of the umbrella can be pulled out and the sword is exposed. The sword has a 4 foot long blade it is all white and made of steel. The blade was writing on it that says that says this, "As Long As This Blade is Loved It will Not break", those words are written in grey letters. When Karen uses her energy it is the color teal. When Karen goes full force her energy forms the shape of a snow leopard.

Karen is by far one of the kindest rookies alive right now she cares deeply about the children of the world this was shown in one moment. A moment that changed the lives of everyone, the day a Rookie fought one of the big 5 members.

 **Fight Scene Warlord Regina Vs Warlord Karen**

On December 12, Karen was enjoying a peaceful day outside it was just starting to snow. She had promised a group of children that she would play with them all day. The snow was covering the land in a beautiful white cover Karen couldn't help but try to catch snowflakes on her tough for fun. "I love the snow I really really do", said Karen she saw a little boy run up to her. "Henry what are…".

"Big sis Karen it's Meggy she's in trouble a mean lady is going to hurt her", Karen immediately got serious. "Henry take we there now", Karen had her umbrella rested against her shoulders. Henry ran off with Karen close behind him, when they got to the location. Karen saw a women had Megan,her nickname is Meggy, by her throat.

"Let her go now!" Shouted Karen the woman turned and looked at her.

"Well Warlord Karen it's been awhile little girl how are you doing?" Karen looked shocked.

"Warlord Regina why are you here?", said Karan.

"I wanted to see snow and I was closed but then", Regina tightened her grip around the child throat. "This little brat ran into me and spilled my drink".

"Let her go now!" Shouted Karan.

"Or what", Regina glared at Karan, Regina continued to choke the live out the girl when she was suddenly blasted away. Karan caught the small girl and hugged her.

"It's alright now okay big sister got you", Karan ran a hand though the girls hair.

"So you dare attack me", Regina stood up and glared at the girl.

"Look at me Meggy please leave I'll handle this", said Karan set the girl on the ground. Both children ran away as fast as they could.

"What are you going to do child fight me", said Regina.

"If I have to, you put that child at risk for no reason!" Karan draw her sword from her u!umbrella then got the shield ready. Karan held her sword with the tip facing down, and the shield out in front of her.

"Bad choice kid bad bad bad choice indeed ", Regina cracked her knuckles. In a flash she was in front of Karan who jumped back in surprise. "Honestly child do you think you can defeat me in battle you little…" Karan thrusted her sword forward and cut Regina cheek drawing blood. Regina didn't say a word, she slowly placed her hand on her cheek and felt the blood. Regina facial expression changed from disbelieve to pure rage.

"I won't back down I'm not scared of you", Karan thrusted forward again and Regina caught the blade in her hand.

"You're going to die", Regina grabbed the girl by her throat and throw her. Karan did a backflip in mid air and landed on her feet, she saw Regina running straight at her, her fist was glowing a bright yellow light. Karan dropped to one knee, she slide the sword and shield back together and held it forward. Regina brought her fist down and the force of the punch when it collided with the shield created a giant creator Karan gasped she felt pain explode in her knee and up to her stomach. Regina keep pounding on the shield trying to break it. Each hit cause the creator to grow bigger and deeper with every hit. Karan suddenly jumped out of the creator and into the air. Regina followed her and punched her again, Karan held her shield up but the power of the punch. Sent her flying through the air and she landed in an a park where children were playing.

"Big sis Karan", the children immediately ran over to see if the woman they called big sister was injured. Regina landed in the park a couple seconds she ran forward and both her fists glowed yellow.

"No! children get behind me now!" Karan got up, she draw her sword and it was giving off a real energy. "Kids run now!" Karen got up and ran towards Regina punched the air 5 times and sent 5 large blast of yellow energy at Karen. Karen held her shield out and took each blast without stopping. Regina throw a punch at Karen who held her shield up to block. Karen attempted to stab Regina, who dodged the blade and keep throwing punches until she managed to knock the shield out of her hand. She kicked Karen in the stomach and then knocked the sword out her other hand.

"What are you gonna do without your toys" Karen throw a right hand hitting Regina in the mouth.

"That's what I can do without my weapons", she went toe to toe with Regina who blocked every attack. Karen went for a roundhouse kick, Regina caught her foot. She slammed her fist onto her leg making her Karem scream she fell to the ground holding her leg.

Regina lifted the women up by her other leg and slammed her into the ground 10 times. The snow had turned red with blood at this point, and Karen was barely consencess. "Did you really think…" Regina throw her in the air and when she came down she punched the women in the stomach. Karen fell to the ground and doubled over in pain. Regina picked her up by her neck and slammed her back down, creating a giant creator.

"Leave her alone", Regina felt a snowball hit the back of her head. She turned and saw an army of children standing there with snowballs and sticks.

"Yeah leave big sister alone", shouted a boy.

"Oh so you want to fight me too" Regina walked towards them.

"N-N-No d-d-don't do it", Karen grabbed the older women leg.

"They want to fight me the most powerful Warlord in the world then I'll kill them all", Regina shook her foot loose and keep walking.

"NO STOP LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Karen tried to get up but fell back down. "PLEASE JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"Make me", Regina keep walking closer, Karen couldn't move ,she couldn't stand, she could barely breathe.

"NO STOP RUN AWAY ALL OF YOU!" The kid stayed where they were. "RUN AWAY GO RUN! WARLORD REGINA LEAVE THEM ALONE PLEASE!" Karen was on her hands and knees trying to get over there but fell down. "PLEASE!"

The children opened fire with their snowballs to (obviously) no effect. Regina lifted one boy by his shirt collar when a sudden explosion of energy interrupted her. Regina turned and saw a giant teal snow leopard standing there.

"I SAID LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Karen was suddenly standing in front of Regina and punched her in the stomach followed by a barrage of kicks she sent the older women flying into the forest next to the part. "TAKE THIS SNOW LEOPARD STORM!" Karen gathered all her energy and opened fire at the tree sending hundreds of energy balls into the forest. She didn't stop until the whole area was full of smoke. Karen fell down to the ground exhausted, they children surround their sister.

"Are you okay?" Karen placed her head on a girl's head and gave a weak smiled.

"You all did your best to protect me thank you", Karen got into a sitting position and two kids both boys handled her her sword and shield. When the smoke cleared standing there was Regina untouched! "No run away all of you now!" Regina jumped in the air and landed in front of them.

"Karen calm down the children may live", Karen looked at the older Warlord confused. "You have a deep passion for these children unlike any i've seen before, I can see that you are these children protectors". Regina helped her up. "However you must harness your skills if you truly want to protect these children". Regina patted the Karen's shoulder and smiled, "and please tell these kids if they ever try to attack me again I'll kill them". Regina walked away from them and got ready to go home.

"One more thing", Regina turned and faced Karen again. "Karen you are the girl I choose to be my successor when I dip you are to take my spot in the big five", with that said Regina vanished.

"Ms Flora I don't get it why was Warlord Karen fighting Warlord Regina such a big deal?" Sofia asked.

"You Sofia a rookie has never fought a member of the big five before, rookies have always argued with members of the big 5 but never fought them. They were way too powerful", explained Flora. "Also it was the first that a member of the big five mace a rookie the successor ".

* * *

 _ **Warlord information on Warlord Ranjan**_

Warlord Ranjan was born in a small village name Death Valley. Located to the south of Tangu, the reason it's called Death Valley is because of the extremely lack of water, plantlife, and animals. With extreme heat and only 2 months of rains a year this valley is extremely hard or life in. Yet the town in doing well the villagers who how to work the land to grow what they need and they save every last bite of water they get. Ranjan was known across the land as a demon child. When Ranjan was born he had bright red eyes and for some reason anything he touched burned. For this reason Ranjan was abused by his parents for many years, when he was 10 years old Ranjan was thrown into a ditch and left to die by his parents. Ranjan almost died from dehydration when someone passed by.

Ranjan cried out for the person who helped him up, this person was known other than Warlord Lionheart.

"Again with him why doesn't he just leave other people alone!" Serena shouted.

Lionheart helped the young child and nursed him back to health he also taught him how to control his power. Ranjan didn't know that the day he was born, he had unstable energy that's why everything he touched burned. Lionheart also gave Ranjan the weapons he uses to this day.

Ranjan weapons of choice are, his sword known the sword his appears to be a regular sword. However it's much more than that, in the hilt of the sword lays a gem called. The fire stone,that gem powers the whole sword and allows it to produce flames once Ranjan touches it. The sword has a silver and red zigzag pattern, the handle of the sword is colors red, the blade is 4 feet long. Ranjan second weapon is a staff, the itself is 6 feet long. At the top of the staff is an opening, at the middle of the staff is a hole leading up to the opening. When Ranjan uses his energy he places his hand on the hole and send his energy up through it. This way he can fire blast with much better control. He can combine both his weapons by placing the end of the sword into the opening at the top of the staff.

Ranjan energy is red and when he goes full force it forms that shape of a fire dragon. Ranjan was 20 years old when he became a Warlord, right now he is 26 years old. Ranjan is by far the smartest rookie alive he travels the world and has most of it memorized. Ranjan is an expert strategist know in the Warlord community as the smartest Warlord.

Warlord Ranjan stands at 6 feet tall and has dark brown hair and bright red eyes. He has a muscular body type and uses wears a mask over his face. The mask is black with only holes for his eyes and nose.

* * *

 **Okay if you're still here we're officially halfway through chapter 4 I promise that we're almost done. Just a quick run through of the last five for this chapters. I had no idea that it would be this long.**

* * *

"Now that we've finished the rookies it's time to move to the next level the veterans", all the books turned to a new chapter labels " _Current Warlord Veterans"_

* * *

 _ **Warlord Information on Warlord Jabril.**_

Warlord Jabril full name is Jabril Caldwell-Parker, he is from the Kingdom of Eragon. Jabril was once a knight in the Eragon army he was the commanded of the 5 unit. Jabril became a Warlord when he was 33 years old right now he is 62. Jabril legs are known as the strongest in the world, he is able to run speeds of over 150 miles per hour!

Jabril weapon of choice is his legs, he wears iron boots so his kicks are much stronger. The boots weigh over 100 pounds, without his weights on all of Jabril techniques are increased ten full. Jabril has light brown skin and is completely bald. Jabril legs are very muscular, he is able to jump high distances in the air.

Jabril is a jokester, he constantly plays pranks on the other Warlords for fun. He is a very competitive guy and enjoy sparring with other Warlords. When Jabril uses his power he has a green energy, when he goes full force his energy will form the shape of a pronghorn deer.

Jabril is the fastest Warlord alive and one of the best hand to hand fighter alive. Jabril biggest weakness is he gave his opponent the advantage to make his fights more fun. That's the reason that all his clothing is weighted. Jabril is the one who trained Warlord Michael in hand to hand combat.

* * *

 _ **Warlord Information on Warlord Leonardo.**_

Leonardo full name is Leonardo De Rosa, Leonardo is 6 feet 6 and has a very muscular body especially his arms. Leonardo is know as a dragon hunter, he is known for fighting and killing some of the most powerful dragons alive. He is called Leonardo the dragon slayer in most Kingdoms. It is unknown where Leonardo was born or where is know. Leonardo had a face covered in scars which he shows off proudly. He had long orange hair that he keeps in a ponytail.

Leonardo weapon of choice is called the Dragon Blood sword, a very powerful blade that is known as a legendary dragon sword. Rumored to have been created by dragons themselves, this sword is made from steel, which a dark red wine color and had a black outline running around the blade, the blade is only 55 inches long. The guard of the sword has two blades on both side measuring only 2 inches in length. Leonardo has had great fights over his lifetime and one day will be a member of the master Warlords. However for now Leonardo will remain a veteran. He became a Warlord at the age of 42 and is right now 88. Warlord Leonardo is a very powerful man and always will be. When Leonardo uses his power it gives off a black and red energy that seem to fight each other when he uses them. He is the only Warlord to have two different color energies, and when he goes full force his energy will form the shape of a black dragon with large red scales running down it chest. Leonardo biggest issue is being weak sometimes refusing medical treatment.

* * *

 _ **Warlord Information on Warlord Isabella.**_

Isabella full name is Isabella Vega born in a village in the Kingdom of Energìa.

"Oh great there a Warlord from my Kingdom", Serena couldn't stand these Warlords any more.

Isabella was born to a very rich family they ran the biggest plantation in the Kingdoms where they grew many fruits and vegetables. Isabella always treated the slaves her family own with respect and dignity. If one of the slave was in trouble Isabella would always plead their case with her father. Who was a kind man and let usually let it go. Her family didn't believe in slavery and decided to make a deal. They would pay their slaves money for all the work they did, so they weren't slave but more like workers.

However when the king of Energìa King Roberto found out he was enraged. He ordered the family to stop paying their slaves when Isabella and her family refused. Roberto ordered guards to burn down half their crops as punishment, he also ordered that 75% of the money they make would go to him. Isabella was enraged and left her family job to train far away, she had learned about the Warlords and knew their power. It took 20 years and when Isabella was 42 years old she passed the Warlord test. She is 76 years old right now.

She returned and went to the king office and made a deal with him. The slaves on her plantation would be paid and treated as normal people. In return Isabella would gave him 20% of the money they make. They agreed and Isabella went back to her family plantation.

Isabella normal skin color is white however after years of sun her complexion has a tan color now. She had long brown hair and blue eyes, she is 5 feet 7 inches. Isabella weapon of choice is a large collection of throwing knifes, Isabella can carry up to 1000 knifes on her at a time. The knifes are very small the handle is only 4 inches long and the blade is only 2 inches long. She has very great accuracy being able to hit even the hardest of targets. If she runs out of throwing knifes she can use her dual short swords. Her swords are only 34 inches in length with the the handle at 7 inches and the blades at 27 inches.

Isabella energy is purple and when she goes full force her energy forms the shape of a hawk. Isabella is great friends with Warlord Karen often visiting her in Freezenberg to talk.

* * *

 _ **Warlord Information on Warlord Matt…**_

Warlord Matt's full name is Matt Johnson, Matt was born the youngest of 10 kids. He is from the village of Golden Hope located inside the Kingdom of Kaldune. Being the youngest of 10 kids is hard enough especially when 7 of your brothers love to gain up on you. Matt's family were all skilled in many forms of fighting there father was the leader of the royal guard. They always enjoyed learning new moves and Matt's was more interested in being a Warlord than a knight. Matt left home for 44 years and his family was shocked when he came back and announced he was a Warlord.

Matt became a Warlord at the age of 25 and right now is 78 he is a wise man. Always giving advice to the people of the his village. During his travels he meet Warlord Leonardo and is Leonardo's only friend in the world. Those two have a bond more than friendship there brothers, Leonardo and Matt both became blood brothers when Matt was 55 and Leonardo was 64.

Matt's weapon of choice is an axe, this axe is double edged with an axe in each end of the staff. On one side the staff is an axe head made of stainless steel and painted black. The other side was made from diamonds and was twice the size of the other end. The axe is connected by a chain, so Matt can disconnect the staff and weld each side in a hand.

When Matt fights his energy is light blue, and when he goes full force his energy forms the shape of a Rhino.

Matt stands at 6 feet 9 inches he has a very muscular body and arms. He has a long black bread and short black hair that runs to the top of his neck. He has bright blue eyes and a very stern expression most people thinks he's mean but he really isn't.

* * *

 _ **Warlord Information on Warlord Millie.**_

Millie full name is Millie Alexander, she was born in the Kingdom of Aderia. She was the princess however she didn't like being one, the life of a princess wasn't the life for her. So she trained in secret to become a knight. But her mother Queen Harriet didn't want that for her daughter. She wanted her to be the perfect lady, Millie refused and ran away from home and disappeared. Millie trained harder everyday to get stronger and one day the amulet she wore around her neck started to glove. Millie was dragged by her amulet to a field of roses where she found a sword stuck in the ground. Millie pulled the sword out and in the hilt of the sword it had the same gem from her amulet. Millie trained with the sword and became a Warlord at the age of 35 she is 68 right now.

Millie is 5 foot 2 inches, she is a fair skinned girl with long blonde hair that runs down past her shoulders. Millie has bright blue eyes, she has a slim body. Millie amulet is called the Amulet of Scarlet Ross. Millie Amulet has to power to control any plant life, Millie blade is called the Scarlet Rose. It's has a special link with her amulet. The sword has a red blade and green handle the guard of the sword is the shape of a rose. When Millie uses her energy it's light red and when she goes full force her energy will form the shape of a rose.

Millie returned home and took her place as Queen of Aderia and so she is the only Warlord that is truly a Queen.

* * *

"That all for today class", announced Ms, Flora much to the disappointment of most students.

"Finally this is so boring", said Serena.

"I think it's interesting", said Sofia enjoying the lesson as did most kids.

"Before I dismiss class I have a homework assignment to give you", this caused some kids to groan. "I think you like this assignment from what you've learned today I want you to write a one page paper on which Warlord interested you the most. Okay class dismissed ",

 _ **Next Time on Clash of Kingdoms.**_

 **Serena: I'm guessing that a commoner like you doesn't know anything about energy do you.**

 **Amber: I don't know anything about energy either so leave Sofia alone!**

 **Serena: So I guess I'm the only one who can use energy than I'm going to excel at this class.**

 **Sofia: Next Time on Class of Kingdoms Energy Training begins.**

 **Amber: James I think it's time for someone to take a trip on the magic swing.**

* * *

 **Okay 2 thing sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for the extremely long wait this chapter took a lot longer to write than I thought it would. Also I should say this I'm switching up the order again so Chapter 5 is Energy training begins followed by Chapter 6 History of the Current Warlord Part 2.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **And if you have any questions about what energy truly is don't hesitate to ask them. I'll answer all question in Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Energy Training Begins**

It was lunch time at Royal Prep and the thing on most of the kids minds were the Warlords, some feared them, others couldn't wait to learn about the last ten tomorrow.

"Hey Timothy over here", James waved over Timothy who sat down next to the other princes.

"Guys please call me Tigerheart", said Tigerheart with a smile.

"We were just wondering the Warlords we learned about in class have you ever meet one of them before?" Asked Prince Hugo.

"I've meet some of the veterans but none of the rookies", Tigerheart responded.

"That's so cool I guess your dad's a big shot in the Warlord community ", Tigerheart nodded his head.

"My dad is a member of the big five so of course he's kinda a big shot", Tigerheart.

"Why do they call you dad Lionheart?" Asked Princes Desmond.

"Well it's for two reasons one he's known as the man with a the heart of a lion, a lion's heart is noble and good he is too", Tigerheart smiled at them. "How ever the real reason he's call Lionheart you haft to wait until tomorrow to find out".

"Hey Timothy", Tigerheart turned and saw Amber was waving him got up and walked over to her table where Sofia, Clio, Hildegard, Jun, Vivian, and Kari were sitting.

"What's up?"

"We were just wondering have you...",

"If you're going to ask me if I've meet any of the other Warlords I'll tell you exactly what I told the princes, I've meet most of the veterans but none of the rookies", Tigerheart.

"That's not what we were going to ask you, Hildegard wanted to know of you have a crush on any of the girls yet", said Amber.

"No I did not it was Kari who said that", said Hildegard, Princess Kari blushed and turned her head away.

"To answer your question no I haven't yet", Sofia noticed that Tigerheart was looking glancing at her amulet. He turned on his heels and went back to the boys table passing Serena as he went. Serena was sitting alone eating a salad.

"Why don't we invite Serena to sit with us", suggested Sofia.

"No way!" Said Amber.

"I agree with Amber Sofia, why should we let her sit at our table", said Hildegard.

"Because even someone like her needs to have some friends", said Sofia.

"I agree with Sofia", Vivian spoke up.

"I do to maybe we just got off on the wrong foot", Kari added.

"Fine but I'm telling you this now I don't agree with this", Amber crossed her arms over her chest. Kari got up up and walked over to Serena. The others watched as Kari got up and talked to Serena. After a while Serena got up and walked back with Kari.

"Here sit next me", said Kari, Serena placed her tray down and sat next to Kari.

"Well Serena meet Hildegard, Clio, Vivian, Jun, Amber and Sofia", Kari pointed at each girl.

"Oh the commoner", Sofia frowned.

"Can you stop calling me that please", Sofia said getting annoyed that Serena keep calling her a commoner.

"Why should I? That's what you are a commoner", said Serena.

"Will you stop talking bad about my sister", said Amber.

"What I say she is and always will be a commoner", Sofia stood up from the table and walked away. She just couldn't take any more of this princess. She walked out the cafeteria and outside for some fresh air.

"Your upset", Sofia turned to see Tigerheart standing behind her.

"Hey Timothy", Sofia sat down on a bench before taking a deep breath.

"How many times do I haft to say it call me Tigerheart", Tigerheart sat down next to Sofia. "You shouldn't let her get to you".

"I know I shouldn't but it's hard not to she only sees me as a commoner not a princess", Sofia felt her hands tighten into fists. "She just so mean to me".

Tigerheart stood up and offered Sofia his hand, "get up we're gonna do something", Sofia took his hand, Tigerheart help her to her feet. "Okay you're going to punch me as hard as you can".

"What!" Sofia took a step back and looked up at taller boy. "Why would I hit you?"

"You're angry and my dad told me that it's not safe to keep your emotions bottled inside ", Timothy told the younger girl.

"Look I can't hit you I don't hit anyone when I'm upset I just think about the things that make me happy", said Sofia.

"That's nice and all, but i find it much more relaxing if I hit something ", Sofia stared at the boy in confusion.

"You can't just hit someone if you're mad", said Sofia.

"And I don't just hit someone or anything in arms reach, I hit things that can take it, like my pillows my sparring partners and sometime my dad's hand, here", Timothy held his hand out in front of Sofia. "Just give it one good hit".

"I don't know I've never throw a punch in my life", Sofia admitted.

"There a first time for everything", Sofia held up her fist and swung, she missed Tigerheart hand and spun around before falling to the ground. Tigerheart couldn't help but laugh this made Sofia a little sad. "I'm sorry for laughing", Tigerheart helped the girl off the ground.

"See I told you I've been fencing but I've never throw a punch before", Timothy held his hand back put.

"If you can fence then you can throw a punch just aim", Sofia tried again this time she made contact. "Good now aim for the palm of my hand". Sofia nodded before throwing another powerful shot. "See it's not that hard just done hit someone in anger that's very very bad".

"Timothy how hard can you actually hit?" asked Sofia.

"Well I'll put it like this I can hurt harder than a normal child", Timothy balled up his fist and punched the ground. Leaving a small hole on contact, Sofia looked a little intimidated.

"You can punch really really hard", said Sofia.

Back inside the lunch room Amber had pulled James away from the other princes.

"What up Amber?" Asked James.

"James I think it's time for someone to take a trip on the magic swing (which i just found out was actually called the enchanted swing set before posting this chapter)", Amber smiled evilly.

"I don't know Amber last time I kinda got into trouble when dad found out what happen last time with Sofia", said James.

"Yes but you did it Zooey on her second day of school and it's a school tradition that you started, plus this is different that spoiled rotten princess Serena keep talking about Sofia", that was all the motivation James needed. James calmly walked over to the princess table where Serena was telling the other princesses about her life.

"Hey Serena have to tried the magic swing yet it's really really fun", Serena eyes seemed to sparkle when he said swings.

"I love swings", James chuckled and lead the spoiled princess outside to the swing set.

"You'll love it Serena you don't even have to kick it swings itself ", A crowd of kids watched as Serena climbed onto the swing. Slowly the swing went back and forth until gaining more and more momentum.

"How do stop the swing!?" Serena was losing her grip on the ropes. She went flying off the swing heading straight for the fountain, with a loud splash she landed into the water.

"What was that!" Serena was shaking in fury as Kari help the spoiled Princess out the water.

"Did I forget to say that once you're on the swing you don't get off", James said before breaking out into laughter. Serena started to shake in fury, Kari put her arm around her shoulders.

"Come on let's go dry you off before class", Serena gave James one last glare before walking away.

"What's going on?" Sofia and Tigerheart had just walked up to the scene.

"Oh nothing", James looked over at Tigerheart, "hey Tigerheart have you tried the magic swing yet?"

"No why", Tigerheart raised an eyebrow.

"You should try it you don't haft to kick it swings itself", Tigerheart shrugged his shoulders, before climbing on the swing. Once again the swing started swing higher and higher as it gained momentum. Tigerheart went flying off the swing and headed straight towards the fountain. Tigerheart held his knees against his chest and started to spin around like a ball. Right before he hit the fountain he landed on his feet on the side of the fountain. The other kids were surprised at what they had just seen no one should have been able to hit that landing, let alone survive the magic swing ride.

"Yeah I had a feeling that would happen", said Tigerheart after spending some more time outside it was time for their next class energy training. After changing into their P.E clothing they went to the gym. Where two people were waiting for them, the first was a man wearing all red clothing he had short blonde hair. The second was a woman who looked like the man only different was she was wearing all blue and had long blonde hair. Both had hazel color eyes, they asked the children to sit in a circle in the middle of the gym.

"Welcome to your first energy class students, allow me introduce myself my name is Logan Foster".

"And i'm his sister my name is Courtney Foster", Courtney took out a bunch of papers. "Okay these papers are forms we need your parents to look at before we start your first lesson we're gonna go over the paper first".

"Okay this class is called Energy\ Weapon training in this class you will learn how to harness the energy from inside yourself as well as give you your own personal weapon. Does anyone know what energy is?" Logan looked around the room, "yes you what's your name little princess". Logan pointed at Serena who cleared her throat.

"Energy is the power that runs inside us all", Logan nodded his head.

"That's the basic idea, energy is the strength that you have only it manifested into something you can see and feel", Logan said.

"Your energy is unique to you, no two people have the same energy you may have the same color energy and your energy may form the same creature, but that doesn't mean it's the same as your friend. Your energy can have one of these colors Pink, Red, Yellow, orange, blue, green, teal, purple, white, black, or grey", said Courtney.

"However your energy can be a combination of these colors like reddish yellow, or greyish teal like that however no one except one of the Warlord can have two different colors of energy at once". Logan said.

"Now today we aren't going to do that much but first let's go over this paper rule one try your hardest. I don't care of you have trouble or if you can't bring out you energy as long as you try so will we. But if you give up or want to quit, get out cause we aren't going to force you to try", said Courtney.

"Rule 2 no cursing or teasing, you curse in this classroom I promise I'll have run laps until you drop, try me I will. If you tease anyone or make fun of them because they can't do something that you can. I'll first off make you apologize to them in front of the entire class, then when you're done with that I'll have a note that your parents must sign before you come back to this class am I understood", said Courtney.

"Yes ma'am", the class responded.

"I can't hear you I said am I understood!" Courtney shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" Courtney nodded her head with a smile on her face.

"Alright then rule 3 don't be late before class start we give you seven minutes to change into your gym clothing, and yes we expect you to change for every class when the whistle sound you are going to sit in a circle like this for instruction. Well take attendance then we'll explain what we're doing in class, if you're late for class you better have a good excuse because if you don't you'll spend the first 15 minutes of class doing as little workout, we won't tell you what the workout is", explained Logan.

"Now randomly we will be doing a little fitness exam and we won't tell you when it is just be ready for anything, for this class four out of the 5 days of the week will be energy training and weapon training on Friday we'll have a free day. We'll all vote on a game to play and well spend that day playing said game" Courtney said.

"When we have weapon training if your fooling around you'll be given one warning, if me or my sister has to tell you again you're done for the day, and you'll have to write us a 2 page paper about why we don't full around with weapons. The same goes for energy training", said Logan.

"One thing there will start class absolutely no fighting in here, now we will have a little sparring in here but no fighting if you have an issue with anyone here tell us and we'll make sure not to put you with that individual", said Courtney.

"Okay that's all the things that we have to say, any questions for us before we get started?" Asked Logan, no one said anything. "Alright then I want everyone to cross your legs and rest your arms on her legs today were gonna do a bit of mediation, this is the first way to draw out your energy raise you hand if you can draw out at least some of your energy ", Kari, Hugo, Tigerheart, and Serena as well as 2 other princesses, and 3 princes were the only ones.

"Okay then you 4 go with Logan you're going to have a little lesson", those students got up and followed Logan. "The rest of you today will be working on bring out your energy first before we move on to more advanced things. First you must clear your mind of all distraction, no talking set still in focus. Once you are completely calm look deep inside your mind there you will see a color. Once that color is revealed to you channel that energy", Sofia closed her eyes and focused after 10 minutes nothing had happened to anyone in Courtney's group.

"Ms. Foster can you help me?" Asked Sofia. Courtney walked over before sitting next to younger girl.

"What do you need princess Sofia?" Asked Courtney before Sofia could speak Amber screamed.

"Ms. Foster come help quick it's Hilde come quick!" Courtney stood up, she ran over as did Sofia. Clio was shaking Hildegard whose eyes had turned completely white she was breathing in very slow. Every time she breathed out a white mist came out.

"Stand back everyone now!" They all stood back and Courtney placed her hand on Hildegard forehead. "Okay Princess Hildegard can you hear me, you've tapped into your energy now I need you bring you energy out okay", Hildegard body started to give off a white glow, that slowly engulfed her body. The area around Hildegard started to freeze, the energy around Hildegard formed into a white owl. Just as quickly as it appeared the energy around Hildegard disappeared, Hildegard fell backwards and Courtney caught her.

"W-W-What happen?" Hildegard asked weakly.

"Congratulations you're the first one to tap into your energy in my group tell us what did you see?" After taking a couple deep breaths.

"At first everything was all black like when you normally close your eyes, then it turned white and I was just sitting there it got colder and colder, colder than the coldest Freezenberg day but I grow use to it. Then a small white owl landed on my shoulder, followed by you telling me to bring my energy". Hildegard explained.

"That's what should happen, the first time you trap into your energy Hildegard I want you to take a little break before joining us again alright the rest of you return to you meditation", once again they all started to meditate. Sofia saw nothing but darkness, in that darkness she could see a small purple light shining. The light burned out she saw this 5 more times before opening her eyes.

"I was so close", Sofia focused and closed her eyes again. "Come on I can do this". Once again Sofia saw the purple light in the darkness, and once again the light faded away.

"Having trouble?" Sofia felt Courtney place her hands on her shoulders. "Concentrate Sofia I can tell you're almost there little one". Sofia body tensed up a bit. "Easy easy relax your muscles". Sofia saw the light once again, the purple light grew bigger until everything was purple. Then all the energy faded away and Sofia almost collapsed, Courtney held her upright.

"What did you see?" Asked Courtney.

"Everything turned purple then just vanished, after that I got really tired", Sofia took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Why do you take a break", Sofia shook her head.

"No I'm fine really", said Sofia.

"Sofia i'm not asking you I'm _telling_ you to take a break okay", Courtney told the young princess.

"Yes ma'am", Courtney carried Sofia to the benchers and sat her down.

"Just take a quick little break alright I'll go get you a glass of water", Courtney returned a couple minutes later with two glasses of water. One for Sofia and one for Hildegard who sat next to Sofia.

"Thank you", said Sofia and Hildegard.

"You're welcome girls", at that moment they heard a loud scream. They turned to see Amber was engulfed in an yellow energy she was screaming her head off she didn't know what was happening. She was full of power and the energy that she was giving off was hearing her whole body. Courtney was about to run over but James beat her to it.

"Amber calm down", Amber opened her eyes which were all yellow. Her eyes turned back to normal but she was still giving off her yellow energy.

"James I'm scared", James didn't even notice that his body was giving off an orange energy.

"Don't be scared Amber", James held his sister hands out in his own. "I'm right here okay just look in my eyes". Amber looked up at James and stared into his eyes. James took a deep breath before he started singing.

" _I'm your twin_

 _You're my twin_

 _We stick together through thick and thin_

 _No matter what I do_

 _I'm always stick with you"_

James smiled at his twin sister, Amber smiled back and without even realizing it she started to sing to.

" _And if trouble come my our way_

 _I know my twin will save the day_

 _Wherever you may be_

 _you're always stuck with me"_

The students forms a circle around the twins whose energy grow stronger, with each word they sung to each other.

" _When I'm feeling sad and blue_

 _Call my name and I'll find you_

 _We have a bond that's tried and true_

 _You and me_

 _Me and you_

 _Two by Two"_

Both of their energy formed the shape of two phoenix's one orange and one yellow the phoenix's wings wrapped around each other. James saw Amber expression get a little sadder.

" _What of you ever lost me_

 _If you were a twin no more?"_

James placed his and on Amber cheek.

" _I'd send all our Kingdom's soldiers_

 _Just to help you get back home!_

"I love you James", Amber hugged her twin brother.

"I love you too Amber", James and Amber started to spin around. The Phoenixes colors blended into one another to form a phoenix that was a blend of orange and yellow.

" _When I'm feeling sad and blue_

 _Call my name and I'll find you_

 _We have a bond that's tried and true_

 _You and Me_

 _Me and You_

 _Two by Two"_

James and Amber energy faded away leaving them holding hands. At that moment Courtney walked over she placed her hand on the twins shoulder.

"That what I call channeling your power", Courtney kneeled down to there level. "I can tell that you both have very deep relationship your brother and sister, that's the closest relationship you can have, James did you notice that your energy also awakened ".

"No?" Said James.

"Well I can tell you both have the fire of the phoenix Amber your energy formed a yellow phoenix and James you're an orange phoenix", said Courtney.

"Wait I thought we couldn't have to the same energy creature?" Amber said.

"I never said that Amber what I said was you may have the same energy and your energy may form the same creature however that doesn't mean that you have the same energy", Courtney saw the confusion on Amber face. "Okay I'll explain it like this me and my brother both have the same energy they form the same creature, but we don't have the same energy. Your energy is based upon your own characteristics, you're not exactly like your brother are you Amber".

"No I assure you me and James are completely different", said Amber.

"Yes and it's the fact that you're both completely different that makes your energy different, no people in the world are the same", Courtney said, over the rest of the class period most of the children had at least managed to bring out their energy even for a couple seconds. All except for Clio, Vivian, Sofia and Desmond, each could see what color their energy was but it was a matter of bringing it out.

"This isn't easy", said Clio a little upset.

"It won't be easy for some people", Courtney was watching these four students. She knew they could do it they just needed a little more time. "Okay listen up we have 10 minutes of class left until it's time to get changed alright", Courtney said.

"Yes ma'am", Sofia closed her eyes again, she refused to give up yet. She saw everything turn purple again, now all she had to do was channel that energy. The wind around Sofia picked up, and was slowly forming a vortex. Sofia felt a sudden pressure build up, Sofia saw something run across the field of purple. She couldn't make out what the figure was her energy suddenly faded away again.

"I was close", Sofia looked around and saw that Vivian was giving off a pink energy, Clio was giving off a Yellow energy, and Desmond was giving off a brown energy. Vivian energy created a vortex around her, her energy slowly form the shape of a pink butterfly, the wings of the butterfly started to flap lightly. Desmond energy shot straight down and cracked the floor a bit. The brown energy that engulfed him slowly turned into a brown bear. Clio energy jumped and skipped around like it was dancing, her energy form the shape of leopard. All three of their energy faded away, and Courtney clapped her hands.

"Good job you three", praised Courtney.

"Okay I can do this just focus", Sofia tried again her body begin to give off a purple energy. Sofia opened her eyes and was started when she noticed an was engulfed in a purple energy. She closed her eyes and watched in the farthest corner of the purple, a small robin flew over.

"There you go Sofia you're almost there", Sofia energy formed the shape of a robin. The robin flapped its wings before fading away, in Sofia mind she watched as the Robin stomach glowed. Sofia saw that on the robin chest a smaller version of her amulet appeared.

" _Sofia_ ", the bird spoke to Sofia, " _Sofia I am one of many"._

"One of many what does that mean?" Asked Sofia looking confused.

" _I am one of many, you are one of many the amulet is the key"_ , the Robin flew away.

"Wait come back! My amulet is the key to what? What do you mean!?" Sofia held her hand out and all the energy faded away again. Sofia eyes opened up, and she was laying in Courtney lap.

"You okay you were out for 5 minutes?" Sofia nodded her head. "Good I'm glad you okay now go get dressed class is over". Sofia nodded she went into the girls dressing room.

"Sofia come check this out", said Amber taking her hand, Princess Kari was holding a teal energy ball in her hand.

"Neat huh Mr. Foster says that this is the next level of training after you are able to keep your energy out for long periods of time".

"That amazing Kari", Sofia watched as the ball of energy disappeared. Serena was also holding a ball of energy only hers was red. Once they had changed back into their normal clothing they walked out.

"Alright good first class students, tomorrow it's weapon training", said Logan. After history class the bell sounded it was 3:00 meaning it was time to go home. Sofia, Amber, and James walked out with Tigerheart.

"So Tigerheart where is your flying coach?" Asked James, the heard a loud shriek and a giant eagle came flying towards them. On top Eagleeye Shawn.

"Tigerheart how was school?" Eagleeye landed the eagle.

"It was fine Shawn" Tigerheart tuned towards Sofia , James an Amber. "See you guys tomorrow", Tigerheart climbed aboard the Eagle and it took off into the air. The royal sibling of enchancia left soon after. When they got home they told their parents all that they learned in class.

"I see learning about the Warlords and how to use your energy", Roland stood up. "Well we have sometime before dinner if you want I can give you three another lesson in energy control".

"Sure", said James.

"No thank you daddy, just one lesson was hard enough but I will watch", Amber said.

"I'll join in too", said Sofia.

After changing back into their P.E clothes they meet in the backyard. "This is where your grandfather taught me and your aunt how to control our power. The first thing I will teach you is how to make a small ball of energy, first step is you must learn how to compress you energy into smaller size".

"Okay how do we do that?" Asked James.

"It's very simple first bring out you energy, then send it all to one location like this", Roland held his hand out. "Now you focus on one location your hand", a small ball of energy formed. "Next it's up to you to control how much power you put into the ball by sending a large amount of energy to you hand", the ball of energy got bigger. "It will get bigger, if you take side energy and slowly take it away". The ball of energy got a lot smaller. "You can make it smaller", said Roland.

"Like this", James held his hand out in front of him his body turned orange. He focused on one place a very small ball of energy formed before disappearing.

"Almost James put a little more power into it", said Roland. James did as his father instructed. A ball of energy formed and grew to the size of a baseball before fading away. "Good job Jame, we just need to work on keeping your energy going".

"Brilliant", said James with a smile.

"My turn", Sofia held out her hand and a very very small ball formed, no bigger than a pea, it disappeared quickly.

"Sofia put a little more power into it", Sofia did so but the small of energy exploded in her face making a small smoke cloud. "Don't rush it take it Sofia go slowly". Sofia tried and again the ball exploded. After 10 more failed attempt Sofia hand was starting to hurt.

"OW!" Sofia moved her hand sideways and a small sharp pain shoot through it. Roland walked over, he wrapped a bandage around Sofia hand.

"Why don't we call it a day", they nodded and went back into the Castle. The day seemed to fly by after that, in no time everyone was in bed ready to sleep. Something was on Sofia mind through what did the robin mean by.

" _I am one of many, you are one of many the amulet is the key…"_

 **Next Time on Clash of Kingdoms.**

 **The next day in class Flora was ready to finish their lesson from yesterday.**

 **Sofia: Next Time on Clash of Kingdoms. The History of The Warlord Part 2.**

 **Author Note: I do not own the royal twin song! I only modified it to fit the chapter a little better! Thanks for reading and see you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well this is embarrassing if your wondering why chapter 6 was taken down I realized a made a mistake so I went and changed it my bad.**

 **Chapter 6: History of The Current Warlord Part 2.**

 **Author Note: Really long chapter, the 5 people with the rank of Master won't have have long drawn out back stories. The members of the big 5 will because the only way to become a member of the big 5 is to defeat another big 5 member in a fight to the death.**

* * *

Sofia woke up earlier than usual even the sun wasn't up yet, for some reason she couldn't sleep that much. She placed a hand on her amulet, what did that robin mean when she said. " _I am one of many, you are one of many, the amulet is the key"._

"What did that robin mean?" Sofia laid back down to get some more rest but no matter what she tried she couldn't get any sleep. Sofia tossed and turned but just couldn't go to sleep no matter how hard she tried. Sofia sat up, she crossed her legs she needed answers so she was going to ask the robin what she meant. Instead of getting the robin she ended up exhausted herself to the point where she passed out and fell back asleep.

The next morning Sofia woke up at the usually time she gets up, she brushed her teeth and put on her usually purple dress.

"Maybe there a secret passageway in the castle and my amulet is the key", Sofia thought. After breakfast Sofia , James, and Amber got into the flying coach, they arrived at school just as Hildegard, Clio, and Tigerheart were arriving.

"Morning", Tigerheart said with a yawn.

"I guess you're not a morning person", said Hildegard.

"Nope I normally sleep all morning but now I have to get up ", Tigerheart yawned again. Tigerheart held his head in the air, they heard snoring.

"He fell asleep!" they walked in front of him and sure enough Tigerheart was sleepwalking.

"Um should we wake him up?" Asked Clio.

"I think so", Sofia stood in front of Tigerheart she reached out to touch him. Suddenly Tigerheart hand shot up, he grabbed Sofia wrist he was still asleep.

"Huh!?" Sofia tried to free her hand, but the more she struggled the stronger his grip got. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Please let go now", Sofia begged. Tigerheart's eyes opened, he looked at Sofia with a confused gaze.

"Sofia?" Tigerheart noticed that he had Sofia wrist in his hand. "Oh! My bad!" Tigerheart let go and Sofia rubbed her wrist.

"That really hurt", Sofia said.

"My bad I have an iron grip, but why did I grab your hand in the first place", asked Tigerheart.

"You were sleepwalking so I was going to shake you awake, I reaches out to touch you then you grabbed my hand", Sofia explained.

"How did you do that in the first place?" Asked Sofia. "You were asleep how did you know I was trying to touch you".

"I don't know I just had a feeling that someone was trying to touch me", Tigerheart shrugged his shoulders. "This happens a lot my dad doesn't even know why I do that". With that said they went to their classroom after there sorcery class. They went back to The History of The Warlords class.

"Welcome back students before we finish learning about the current 20 Warlords. I will be collecting your homework". With a wave of her wand all the homework was collected, Flora went through and made sure she had everyone's homework. "Princess Serena".

"Yes Ms. Flora", Serena said.

"Is there any reason why I don't have your homework?" Flora asked.

"Because I didn't do it", said Serena.

"Okay then Serena after class I want to a little talk with you", Serena rolled her eyes.

"Yes ma'am", Serena rolled her eyes.

"Alright yesterday day we covered 10 Warlords, 5 with the rank of Rookie, and 5 with the rank of veteran. Today we're learning about the 5 Warlord with the master rank, then the big five", Sofia raised her hand.

"What is the difference between Master and Veteran ?" Sofia asked.

"Yes the difference between those two ranks is this you must be over 100 years old, and have full control of their abilities that's why before you become a master you must demonstrate your skills to the big 5", Flora waved her wand and the textbooks turned to a new page that read Warlord Merissa the demon of the sea.

* * *

 **Warlord Information on Warlord Merissa.**

It is unknown how Merissa was born, all that is known about the women is that she was born with both lungs, and fish gills. This allowed her to breath on both land and sea, Merissa was born on a remote island, she was alone with no friends or family alive. Merissa was raised by the only creatures that loved her, sharks. No matter what the sharks in the ocean loved her more than anything. The sharks taught Merissa how to hunt for food, how to swim, and most importantly how to survive. Merissa trained for years until she was ready to leave the island she was trapped on. Melissa could understand most sea life, she used this ability to her advantage, she would have fish guide her to new location. Like the sharks that raised her Melissa was attracted to blood, she craved it more than any drink. She would constantly attack ships, massacring entire crews in the process. Across the world Melissa was known as the demon of the sea.

When Merissa was 25 years old she had a bounty of over 1.5 billion coins on her head. This attracted the attention of the Warlords who sent her an invitation, Merissa gladly accepted. She passed her test , and became a Warlord. Right now Melissa is 125 years old, she stands at 5 feet 4 inches.

Merissa has light blue skin, and long blue hair. Her eyes can change color from emerald green, to blood red, she has sharp teeth like a shark, as well as small fins on the back of ankles that help her swim. These fins can also be used as weapons for her kicks, Merissa weapon is a trident that she spent 20 years crafting. The trident is made from steel that she was able to find, she painted it light blue with the image of a black sea serpent running over it. The trident middle blade was the longest at 2 feet, the blades on the left and right side were curved. There is a blue gem stone that was embedded into the trident, this gem is known as the Water Diamond. This diamond can harness the power of the water, even without her trident, Merissa is a powerhouse. She has sunken over 1000 ships on her life time, with a single punch Merissa can cause water to shoot out the sea. She is the only Warlord who can fight both on land and sea.

When Merissa uses her energy it is dark blue, when she goes full force her energy form the shape of a large sea serpent. Melissa loves children, no matter what she will not hurt a child, often going to the surface and playing with them. Merissa has had a dangerous rivalry with Warlord Leonardo she has fought him to a stand still 20 times each taking 20 wins. Merissa has said many times that Leonardo is her equal we have battled many times and I believe that we will end up killing each other. We are opposites yet we can help but attract.

* * *

 **Warlord Information on Warlord Finn.**

Warlord Finn's full name is Finn Van Dam the third, Finn was just a child when he decided to become a Warlord. When Finn was 10 years old he meet someone who changed his life, that man was Warlord Grant. Grant saw talent in the boy and took him under his wing. For 38 years Finn trained with this man and eventually passed his test and became a Warlord when he was 48 years old. Right now he is 156 year old. Finn has short blond hair, and green eyes, he stands at 6 feet 3 inches he has white skin.

Finn has a unique ability, he can harness the power of fire and use it in battle, he uses it so good that he can even create clones from this fire. Any fire around him he can use and absorb, when he absorbs fire his skin turns red as does his hair. Finn can only stay in this state for 15 minutes before he runs of fire. However in this state Finn's body is almost impossible to touch, if any blade touches him it will go right through his body unharming him, this is because Finn body will be turned into fire. Finn is one of the most dangerous Warlord alive because if he runs low on fire. He can and will set trees or any other flammable object on fire and absorb it.

Finn's weapon of choice is his sword named Heat of the Phoenix. His sword is 4 feet long, made of stainless steel, the hilt of the sword is red. Finn can use his own power to heat up his sword making it cut through object and burning them. When Finn uses his power it is strangely yellow, when he goes full force it will form the shape of a yellow Phoenix.

* * *

 **Warlord Information on Warlord Jessica.**

Warlord Jennifer's full name is Jessica Alexander, she was born in the Kingdom of Raven Wood. This kingdom is overrun with ravens that act as the protectors of the Kingdom, they will attack anyone who dares bring violence in the kingdom. Jessica was 9 years old and was born into a noble family, Jessica found the Amulet of Raven. A powerful amulet known across the kingdom as the Amulet that will protect the kingdom. Jessica put the amulet on and immediately was filled with it's power. The amulet lead her to a secret training spot where a sword was waiting for her. The sword was 4 feet long not including the handle, which was1 feet long. The guard of the sword was the shape of a raven, the sword was painted all black.

Jessica became a Warlord when she was 55 right now she is 106 years old. Jessica amulet gives her the ability to control ravens, the ravens can be used for many techniques. Such as the raven eye technique, Jessica can close one eye and see out the eye of a raven no matter where she is, the ravens are ghostly like. No human can touch them unless they have a good heart or extraordinary strength.

Jessica has long black hair, and hazel colored eyes, Jessica stands at 5 feet 9 inches. Jessica white skin, Jessica loves birds and has a special connection with them., she can communicate with most birds. Jessica nickname is the Bird Warrior, because when she fights hundreds of birds will swoop down and watch. Jessica energy is black, and when she goes full force it forms the shape of a raven.

* * *

 **Warlord Information On Warlord Takashi.**

Warlord Takashi full name is Takashi "puppet master" Hirano, Takashi was born in a small village located in the Kingdom of Dengen. If there was one thing that Takashi loved the most it was puppets, as a child he crafted puppets from wood. Takashi put on plays for his friends, and family, when Takashi was 19 started to construct human sized puppets. He developed a special kind of use for his energy, he can use his energy to make strings from each of his fingers. He then uses these strings to control his puppets, in all he has 10 puppets that he has made.

Takashi has short black hair and bright green eyes, he stands at 5 feet 1 inches. Takashi has developed a technique called puppet substitute, during a fight if Takashi cannot escape an attack he can summon a puppet in its place. Takashi carries one puppet on his back, the rest he can summon from his home using scrolls, each scroll has the puppet's name written in it, he uses a form of magic to summon the puppet's to him.

The 10 puppet's that Takashi has made are.

The Lion, a massive puppet that stands at 7 feet tall on its hindlegs, and 5 feet tall when all fours. This puppet is equipped with long claws used for close combat, and inside the puppet are poison tipped arrows that can be fired out it's mouth. The puppet is mostly used for attack.

The Samurai, a puppet dressed in samurai armor equipped with a katana. The puppet is mostly used for attack.

The Turtle, a giant puppet whose shell is almost impenetrable by blast attacks and swords. Takashi will hid inside this puppet and control it from the inside, he has small window inside it to see through. The shell of the turtle can be moved upward to form a dome. This puppet is used for defense only.

The Komodo Dragon, a short puppet only standing at 2 feet off the ground. But this puppet is full of different weapons including a poison that only Takashi has an antidote to. It's tail is 4 feet long, the tail is made of a steel bar that is bendable. The puppets tail can destroy steel doors with its tail, it also has only teeth each dripping with poison. This puppet is used for attack only.

The Black Widow, this puppet is a large spider equipped with blades at the end of each leg. This puppet can climb building and each blade is dripping with poison.

The Eagle, this puppet is used for flight purposes, Takashi uses this puppet to attack enemies from above. This puppet is mainly used for attack and travel.

The Condor, like the eagle it is used for flight but this puppet is designed for attack unlike any other puppet. This puppet can fire throwing knifes and it's wings have blades on them.

The Elephant, use only for Major defense this puppet is designed to withstand all attacks this puppet shield is very powerful. The puppet has the strength to destroy building.

The cobra,a 10 feet long puppet, whose tongue is actually a rope dipped in poison, this puppet is designed as an attack weapon, also as a trapper it will coil around it's energy and hold them in place for another attack.

The dragon, a large puppet used for extreme circumstances, this puppet can destroy almost anything in the world, it is designed to fly and spit poison.

To control these puppets it takes a lot of Takashi Energy, Takashi energy is grey, when he goes full force his energy will form the shape of a humanoid puppet. Takashi was 22 when he became a Warlord right now he is 123 years old. The weapons that Takashi uses is his puppets.

* * *

 **Warlord Information on Warlord Tida**

Warlord Tida full name is Tida Danzo, Tida was born in a large village located in the Kingdom of Vertroue.

"Wait Grandma Tida is a Warlord!" The class turned and looked at Kari. (Okay I have no idea where Kari is from if anyone knows please tell me so I can change it, if you don't them her Kingdom's name will remain called Vertroue, which mean power in African.)

"You know one of the Warlords?" Sofia asked.

"Yes Grandma Tida was and still is my babysitter I love that woman", Kari said with a large smile on her face.

"Wait so one of the Warlords is your grandma?!" James shouted out.

"No she not my grandma, she just a friend of the family, and she told me to call her grandma", Kari said. "But I had no idea that she was a Warlord".

Tida was born with a special ability, the ability to calm any beast, monster, dragons, or people. She can calm any person use by looking in there eyes, or bring them into a warm hug. Tida became a Warlord when she was 45 years old, right now she is 200 years old. Tida has short brown hair, and hazel color eyes,and has dark brown skin. She appears to be an elderly woman, however don't let her appearance fool you, Tida is still a very powerful woman. Tida has been a friend of the royal family of Vertroue sents she was 20 years old. Tida spends her time now as the royal family's Chief Advisor, and leader of there army, she is also a babysitter for any child in the kingdom.

Tida weapon of choice is a sword named, Mother's Love, this blade is 7 feet long, and 2 feet wide. The sword handle is 3 feet long and is detachable, Tida sword have 2 forms, the second form of this blade is unlocked when Tida rans a her blood across the length of the blade. The sword will glow a bright pink light, when the light vanishes Tida sword will shrink to 4 feet long, and only 7 inches wide. The sword will also have a large chain attached to it, Tida uses this chain to spin and throw her sword around at opponents. When Tida uses Her energy it is pink, when she goes full force it will form the sale of a pink gorilla.

Tida is referred by most people in Vertroue as Grandmother Tida, known for her wisdom most people will ask for her wisdom when faced with a problem. Or when they just need someone to talk to, Tida has her own castle located 400 yards from the royal family's palace. This castle is usually filled with children during the day, that come over to play at the massive playground that Tida has made. You can usually find her sitting outside the playground netting keeping as close eye on the children.

Tida is considered the most powerful Master Ranked Warlord alive, she can defeat any member beside the big 5. Tida is very respected among the Warlords, especially Lionheart Green.

* * *

"Okay now those were the Warlords with the rank of Master now we get to the legendary big 5 members, anyone can become a member of the big five ,rookie, veteran, or master. All you have to do is kill another big five member in combat", Flora waved her wand all the textbooks turned their pages to the current members of the big five.

"I think we'll start with…"

"Miss Flora can we please start with my dad please?" Tigerheart asked.

"Any reason why?" Flora said.

"Because he is strongest Warlord in the history of Warlord, there is no Warlord that can defeat him in battle my father is very respectable, humble, and smart man", Tigerheart could go on and on about why his father was so great.

"Can we do him last no one wants to hear about that horrible Warlord!" Serena said.

"What is your daddy still injured because he dared to fight my dad!" Tigerheart glared at the Serena.

"Your dad is a horrible man thanks to him my daddy is badly hurt!" Serena yelled.

"Your lucky my dad had the mercy to let him live!" Tigerheart yelled back.

"Enough!" Shouted Flora causing them all to flinch, no one had ever heard Flora shout before. "Both of you be quiet, Hugo would you mind switching seats with Tigerheart".

"No ma'am", Hugo said, once they traded seats Flora continued the lesson.

"Okay the first big five member were going to learn about Warlord Mei-Lien".

* * *

 **Warlord Information on Warlord Mei-Lien.**

Mei-Lien is the oldest Warlord alive at the moment, she is 900 years old! Mei-Zhen has fought in 4 of the 5 great wars. She is a legend from her hometown of Wei-Lang. Mei-Lien stands at only 2 feet 10 inches feet tall, despite her size Mei-Lien is still a very powerful warrior. When she was 22 years old, Mei-Lien became a Warlord, more times then you can count has a Warlord attempted to kill her because of her size. Mei-Lien has killed everyone that has tried to take her life.

Mei-Lien used to black hair, and green eyes, but because of her age Mei-Lien hair is snow white now. Mei-Lien rose to the top of the Warlords very fast, when she was 130 she was given the rank of Master once she passed her test. On October 28, something happen that changed everything, that was the day that Mei-Lien fought former big 5 member Warlord Edward Cook. This battle started when Edward killed a child that Mei-Lien was raising.

 **Warlord Mei-Lien vs Warlord Edward.**

Mei-Lien held the lifeless corpse of the little boy that she had come to love as her son.

"Why do you care so much about that child", Edward was standing a hundred feet away smirking, his sword was stained with blood, that was dripping to the ground making a small puddle. "I know how you adopted that little boy, but you should have taught him manners I had no choice but to kill him for his….".

"SHUT UP! THIS BOY DID NOTHING TO YOU! HE ASKED YOU TO PLEASE MOVE!" Mei-Lien wiped her eyes of tears and glared at him.

"Oh is the little person upset, too bad! That's how this world works you life then you die!" Edward started to laugh like crazy. "What are you going to do kill me?"

"Yes!" Edward blinked.

"What did you just say!" His tone got very sharp.

"I said yes i'm going to kill you! Then take your place in the big 5", Mei-Lien draw her sword, a 2 feet long katana not counting the handle which was 8 inches long the sword was a cane sword.

"Bring it on you little brat!" Edward challenged, Mei-Lien slowly walked over, that walk turned into a jog, then into a full sprint. Mei-Lien locked swords with Edward causing a giant explosion. Edward planted his foot on the ground pushed Mei-Lien off him. The two Warlords got into a exchange, each time their swords clashed there was a loud clang followed by a small shockwave. Mei-Zhen jumped into the air, and thrusted her sword forward. Edward barely had enough time to dodge his head, Mei-Lien was jumping alright the area aiming for Edwards head.

"Enough of this!" Edward slammed the tip of his sword into the ground. A green shield appeared around him, Mei-Lien was knocked backwards. Edward rushed forward and kicked Mei-Lien hard in her back. Sending her crashing into the ground, Mei-Lien got back up and rushed forward, held out his right hand and sent out blast after blast of green energy. Mei-Lien dodged each blast slashing downward, she sent a orange blast of energy at Edward. Who counted with his own blast off energy, Edward locked swords with Mei-Lien again slowly pushing her backwards. Mei-Lien jumped backwards, she dropped to one knee, she took a couple deep breaths.

"What's wrong tired!" Mei-Lien stood back up to see Edward smirking. "Face it you're old and you short just give up and I might let you life".

"No I will avenge the death of my son", Mei-Lien body slowly started to give off a orange color energy. Edward shook his head, in a flash they got into another exchange. Edward grabbed Mei-Lien throat, he throw onto the ground making it crack. Mei-Lien spat out blood. Edward stabbed downward, Mei-Lien had just enough time to evade his attack. Edward keep stabbing downward, each time getting closer and closer to Mei-Lien.

"I can't do this forever", Mei-Lien held up her sword to block, Edward knocked it out her hands and into the air. The sword embedded itself into the ground, Mei-Lien got back to her feet. Edward thrusted his sword at her with lightning speed, over and over again, Mei-Lien dodged each strike trying to find and opening. Edward finally hit her in the shoulder, Mei-Lien held her shoulder in clear pain she could feel blood run out her shoulder. Mei-Lien jumped back.

"I can win this fight if i go toe to toe with him no I need to fight the way I fight ", Mei-Lien ran under Edward's legs she grabbed her sword, then disappeared into the trees. Edward gave chase.

"Where did you go?" Edward spun around he heard a rustling in the trees. Edward walked slower he spun around again, all around him he heard rustling. He felt a sharp pain in his back, he spun around again to see Mei-Lien disappear into the trees. He opened fire at that one area completely destroying it, another sharp pain on his back. "Come on out and face me!"

"What's wrong Edward scared", Mei-Lien voice was all around him. He screamed Mei-Lien had stabbed him in the back just missing his heart by centimeters, he coughed up blood and dropped to his knees. Mei-Lien pulled her sword out and disappeared into the trees again, Edward slowly got up and looked around in pure fear.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Mei-Lien dashed out the trees, she ran right past him, Mei-Lien slide her sword back into the cane.

"I official take my place as the new member of the big five good bye Edward", when she put her sword back into its scabbard Edward's head fell off.

Mei-Lien picked up Edward's head, she carried the head and gave it to a member of the big 5 this official made her a member of the big 5.

 **End of Fight.**

In battle Mei-Lien uses her quickness and agility to her advantage, even in her old age Mei-Lien can still move quite fast. Mei-Lien weapon of choice is her cane sword, scabbard of the sword is a cane, the blade she uses is rested inside. All Mei-Lien has to do is pull the handle of the cane up to expose the all black blade. Mei-Lien spends most of her time on the hidden Kingdom of Hakalo. Mei-Lien only leaves the island for Warlord test, it is unknown how Mei-Lien can get to Hakalo without the emerald key. When Mei-Lien uses her energy it orange, when she goes full force it forms the shape of a orange, red panda. (Before someone says that makes no sense look up a red panda)

* * *

 **Warlord Information on Warlord Grant**

Warlord Grant's full name is Grant Thornton, Grant stands at an incredible 18 feet tall! Making him the tallest Warlord in history, Grant was cursed as a child making him grow very tall by the time he was 10 he was 8 feet tall. Grant doesn't let his size get to him, in fact his size is a blessing to him. At the age of 15 he became a Warlord making him the youngest Warlord in history. Grant rose to the top of the Warlord's known as the man who won't fall, Grant is 450 years old.

Warlord Grant has a long white hair and a long white beard, Grant has brown eyes, on February 7 when he was 150 years old Grant challenged Warlord Ian McMahon to become a member of the big five. Grant made a statement that day he destroyed him in only 5 minutes. Ian had no idea how to fight against Grant's raw power, no matter what he tried Grant has a counter for them all. Grant weapon of choice is a large naginata not counting the blade, Grant naginata is 15 feet tall the blade is 7 feet long making the naginata total length 22 feet tall. Grant will spin his naginata around creating a large vortex of wind. After being abandoned by his parents Grant made a vow to himself, create the biggest strongest family in history. Grant has 9 wifes and 30 children he has many grandchildren and great grandchildren. Grant loves his family very much and is always ready to protect them at any cost.

When Grant uses his energy it is brown, when he goes full force it forms the shape of a grizzly bear. Grant's agility and speed have gone down over the years, but Grant is a force to reckoned with. Not many people can match Grant's power he is why too powerful.

* * *

 **Warlord Information on Warlord Regina.**

Regina was born an orphan in the Kingdom of Corinthia, she lived. The best she should, she would kill, anyone in her way just to get what she needed. Regina became friends with a group of orphan girls, these girls became known as the 10 thefts of Corinthia. When Regina was 13 years old, her friends were captured but she wasn't she had hid behind a tree. Regina watched helplessly as the royal guards executed them on the spot even though the king wanted them alive. Regina was enraged on that day she discovered her monstrous strength. She pounded her fists on the ground over and over causing the ground to shake and crack. Regina came out from behind her tree and snapped each and every last guard's neck.

Regina became a Warlord when she 25 years old right now she is 278 years old. Even at that age Regina looks like she is only 20 years old, Regina has white skin, she has long blond hair that she keeps in a ponytail. Regina eyes bright green, Regina is known as the most beautiful women in the world. On June 16 , Regina was 150 years old when she challenged Warlord Katherine to a duel.

 **Warlord Regina vs Warlord Katherine.**

"Tell me Regina are you ready to die?" Regina just laughed.

"Oh Katherine you have no idea how powerful I truly am unlike you, I don't sit on my ass all day long, I actually train myself to higher levels", Regina cracked her knuckles.

"So tell me Regina I've always wondered what is your weapon I've never seen it before", Regina held up her fists.

"I don't use weapons I use my fists to fight", Katherine laughed at her.

"I guess I'll have to cut them off then", Katherine took out her spear it was made up a combination of stainless steel and diamond, the spear was only 5 feet long not counting the blade which is 2 feet long. Regina held both her fist over up and in front of her face.

"Here I come!" Regina rushed forward and jumped into the air, she punched downward at Katherine, who simple jumped out the way. Regina punch caused a giant crater to form on the ground.

"What ridiculous strength!" Katherine said to herself. Regina ran at her and throw a powerful right hand. Katherine dodged the punch and spun her spear around, she hit Regina across the head with the end of the spear, Regina head didn't move in the slightest way.

"That's all you got", Regina grabbed the end of Katherine spear with both hands. "I guess I'll have to finish you off then whoa!" Katherine lifted her spear into the air and slammed Regina down causing the ground to crack. "Okay I'll give you that".

"You're too cocky Regina maybe the Warlord who takes your place will have more common sense", Katherine mocked. Regina got back to her feet and started throwing punch after punch at Katherine who dodged each punch. Katherine did a backflip and in the process kicked Regina on the bottom of her jaw. Causing her head to snap upward Regine went flying straight up into the air, Katherine throw her spear into the ground and jumped on top of she jumped into the air as well.

"Okay let's finish this shall we!" Katherine keep kicking Regina jaw sending her higher and higher into the air.

"I can't move!" Regina realized what was going on each time Katherine kicked her jaw it stunned her. Katherine wrapped her legs around Katherine throat, Katherine suddenly spun the around and sent Regina hurdling towards the ground. Katherine smiled, she slowly started to spin around in a circle.

"Time to die swan dance", Katherine legs glowed pink, Katherine dived right at Regina and kicked her on the stomach, Regina spat out blood, she hit the ground with so much force that she created a crater 3 miles long. Katherine landed next to her spear, "that was fun but know we have to find a replacement for Regina". Katherine started to walk away when the ground started rumbling.

"Impossible", Katherine watched as Regina walked out the crater, she was giving off a yellow energy.

"Going so soon Katherine we've only just begun", Regina looked completely fine.

"How did you do that, you should be died!" Katherine couldn't believe her eyes there is no way Regina could have survived the fall.

"Oh silly woman did you honestly think that you could beat me with such weak moves", Katherine rested her spear on her shoulders.

"My apologizes Regina I guess I forgot that you were this powerful, I should have known that a basic move like that wouldn't hurt you", Katherine pointed her spear at Regina the tip started glowing. A large beam of pink energy shot at Regina who tool the blast head on, when the smoke settled Regina was gone. "I guess I must've disintegrated her to bad". Katherine turned around and was punched in the stomach, the force of the blast sent her flying across the ground. Regina jumped into the air and landed right in front of her, she punched her in the back sending her flying the other way. Katherine skipped across the ground and landed against a tree.

"Tell me Katherine what's your favorite thing in the world, money, Gems, your perfect life", Regina punched her again Katherine went flying through 10 trees and rolled to a stop. "You see my favorite thing in the world is fighting, I love fighting". Regina grabbed Katherine by her throat and punched her 9 times in the stomach. She let go of her neck and let her hit the ground. Katherine vomited up blood, Regina kicked her in the stomach sending her flying into a tree.

"This isn't over it's just began", Katherine fired an energy ball at Regina who took it head on, Katherine thrusted her spear forward as fast as she could. Regina ducked down and punch Katherine in the stomach sending her flying into the air. Regina jumped up punched her back down to earth, Katherine could barely move. Regina watched as Katherine tried to runaway.

"You think you can run away!" Regina jumped in front of her. Katherine started fire energy balls at her.

"Why won't you die!" Katherine stopped firing and dropped to her knees. Regina keep walking towards her, her clothing was covered in holes and burn marks.

"Because you attacks aren't strong enough", Regina watched as Katherine made a desperate attempt to stab her with her spear. Regina grabbed her spear and took it out her hand, Regina snapped the spear in half.

"Impossible that is made of steel and diamond that's impossible just what are you?!" Regina started laughing slowly she was engulfed in a yellow energy that turned into a large skull, the skull opened it mouth and let out a deep moan.

"I'm the woman who watched her best friends get slaughtered by Royal guardsmen when she was just a kid, I'm the woman who had to spend all her life training to make sure it never happened again, I'm the woman who loves fighting because it makes me happy, i'm the monster that haunts your every nightmare, I'm the demon that loves to fight, I am Regina Rozalina and I'm the new member of the big five". Katherine tried to run away but well back to her knees. Regina lifted her up by her throat .

"Please Regina please, let me live, I've always respected you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, you are my superior please let me live, I'll step down and give you my rank of big five please Regina have mercy", Katherine begged for her live. Regina suddenly kissed Katherine on the lips, then punched right through her stomach.

"R-R-R-Regina w-w-what?" Katherine started shaking from pain.

"Because you're cute, but not cute enough to live bye bye", Regina pulled her hand out and let go of Katherine. She slowly fell to the ground and died.

 **End of Fight.**

Regina hates men she believe that women are the dominant race, so she has an huge chunk of land in the west where she and an army of woman, this land is full of gems and diamond. Regina will kill anyone she catches trying to take a single gem from her land. Regina energy is yellow and when she goes for her energy will form a giant yellow skull. Regina has no weapon other than her fists, she is the strongest human alive. She is able to beat Grant in arm wrestling, has been known to pull chunks of land out the earth, and is the only Warlord in history to knock out a fully grown dragon with one punch not many people would want to fight Regina. Regina to stands at 7 feet tall.

* * *

 **Information on Warlord Lionheart Green.**

"Finally my dad!" Shouted Tigerheart.

"Can't we just skip him?" Serena asked.

Lionheart Green was born in the Kingdom of Enchancia in the village of Dunwiddie.

Sofia eyes widened, "a Warlord was born in my hometown?".

"Wait Tigerheart at the meeting when your father said he brought wine from his home town he meant Dunwiddie?" Tigerheart nodded his head.

"My dad gets his wine shipped in from Dunwiddie", Tigerheart said.

"Wait so you were born in dunwiddie?" Asked Sofia.

"Yes", Tigerheart responded.

Lionheart Green noticed one thing the amount of injustice in the world. When he was 12 years old Lionheart was the smartest kid on the village, he was so smart he had to leave his hometown and travel the world to get smarter. At the age of 44 Lionheart had read almost one hundred thousand books. He became a Warlord at the age of 46. Lionheart Green full name is Liam Miguel Green, he got the title of Lionheart when he meet a sickly lion across the world. Lionheart was surprised to hear the lion speak to him asking if he could carry on it's pride. Lionheart said yes and the lion fused it's spirit with his making him a powerful man. Lionheart is a revolutionary, he fights against all the injustice in the world, and destroy it.

Lionheart is 6 feet 6 inches he has brown skin and dark brown eyes, Lionheart has his hair cut low. Lionheart has a very muscular body, and is known for his strength. Lionheart is 200 years old making him the youngest of the big five, when Lionheart was 175 years old he had his duel with Warlord Ethan.

 **Warlord Lionheart Green vs Warlord Ethan.**

"ETHAN!" shouted Lionheart, he kicked in the doors of the fortress located in Eragon.

"Lionheart green what a surprise", Ethan was getting ready to head back home.

"Ethan what is this I've heard about you attacking innocent civilians, and forcing them to give you money!" Ethan shrugged his shoulders.

"So what I attack civilian and make them give me money what's the big deal", Lionheart walked closer to the older man.

"The big deal is that is wrong those people did nothing to you!" Lionheart started to give off a black energy.

"So what I'm a Warlord dammit you are too young to come here and try to boss me around do I make myself perfectly clear", Ethan stood up.

"Well if you're a Warlord then how about this I kill you and take your title ", Lionheart drew his sword. Ethan laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Oh LIonheart do you honestly think you can win, I am much stronger than yo…" Lionheart kicked him right through the wall.

"Hey!" Lionheart turned to see Grant had woken up from his slumber. "Keep it down brat or I'll kill you!"

"Oh calm down Grant I'm going to kill Ethan", Grant nodded his head.

"Oh alright just do it quietly", Grant fell back asleep.

Lionheart jumped out the hole in the wall, and in front of Ethan who was enraged. Ethan slowly drew his sword.

"So a Lion vs Jaguar, skill vs power", Ethan rushed forward as did Lionheart when the two swords collided a giant shockwave happened followed the trees around them were blowdown. Lionheart gave a roar that shook the area, Ethan responded with his roar of his own. Both Warlord jumped backwards they looked at each other, Ethan sent a blast of green energy at Lionheart, and LIonheart sent a blast of black energy at Ethan. When the blast collided a giant explosion happened, followed by a huge smoke cloud. Grant woke up and walked to the hole in the wall.

"This will be very interesting", Grant snapped his fingers and a bowl of peanuts were brought to him along with a cold glass of wine. (more like a barrel of wine)

Lionheart and Ethan keep blocking each other strikes they jumped backwards and started firing blast of energy at each other. Lionheart put his sword in his mouth and dropped to all fours, he ran across the ground. Ethan met him head one with an overhead slash. Lionheart dodged the attack and cut Ethan across the chest, Ethan jumped back and felt his chest with his hand.

"You little brat", Ethan stuck his sword into the ground he held his fist out in front of him. Lionheart did the same thing, Lionheart let out a loud roar before rushing forward on all fours, Ethan ran at Lionheart as well. Ethan fist was glowing green, and Lionheart's was glowing black, both punched each other at the same time. Lionheart was throwing powerful punches as was Ethan but neither Warlord could get a good hit in. Lionheart throw a right hand and Ethan caught it, Ethan throw a right hand and Lionheart caught it. Ethan green energy shot into the sky, Lionheart black energy shot into the sky as well. The ground started to shake, then the ground cracked and caved in, both Warlord didn't back off in the slightest.

"There going to destroy the fortress ", Grant turned around to see Mei-Lien walk in.

"Ah Warlord Mei-Lien I see you're here to watch", Mei-Lien jumped up into the giant Warlord shoulder. Grant held the large bowl of peanuts up to her. "Want some?"

"Yes thank you Grant", said Mei-Lien.

"Let's see care to make a little bet on who will win", Mei-Lien thought about it.

"No I can already tell who will win", Grant did too.

Both Warlord jumped out the giant crater they had made both still giving off their powerful energy. Ethan held out his hand and his sword came flying back to him, LIonheart did the same thing. They stared at each other and jumped into the air, they both slashed down at each other causing another explosion they did this 10 more times before landing on the ground.

"Lions roar!" Lionheart opened his mouth and a large ball of energy started to form.

"Secret green move emerald blast", Ethan held out his hand and a large ball of energy formed. The ball of energy grew bigger and bigger until they were the size of small moons. Both Warlord fired at the same time, Mei-Lien eyes grew wide she jumped off Grant's shoulder and to the ground. She took out her sword and held her hands together, she stabbed her sword into the ground. A giant orange dome appeared around the fortress protecting it from the upcoming shock wave. She jumped back up onto Grant's shoulder.

"Good call", Grant said.

"I rather we not build a new fortress", said Mei-Lien.

Both balls hit each other and another explosion the sounds of swords crashing could be heard. When the smoke cleared Ethan and Lionheart were going toe to toe again. Ethan cut Lionheart below his eyes and Lionheart cut Ethan's cheek. They both jumped backwards to gain some distance, they opened fire again fire hundreds of blasts at each other. They rushed forward and locked swords again causing yet another shockwave.

"If they keep this up they will destroy this land, I wonder if the Kingdoms around can feel the shock waves?" Mei-Lien said.

"I haven't seen a fight this good I'm a long time these brats are fun to watch! " Grant laughed.

Lionheart was engulfed in black energy with formed the shape of lion, Ethan was engulfed in green energy that formed the shape of a Jaguar. Lionheart rushed forward as did Ethan both went to toe to toe again, they both thrusted their swords forward when the tips of each sword touch another explosion happen this one sent the two Warlords flying backwards each hit a tree and fell to his knees. Lionheart was the first to get to get to his feet, suddenly Lionheart energy disappeared.

"I see you've gotten tired you all out of energy", Ethan got back to his feet.

"No I haven't you see my body just absorbed my power", Lionheart body suddenly grew bigger and more muscular. His sword grow bigger as well.

"What!" Lionheart rushed forward and stabbed Ethan right through his chest. Ethan spit up blood, Lionheart pulled his sword out of his chest. "What happen just now you were my equal how did you…"

"Simple I wanted to see how strong you were when I used only 75 percent of my true power and now I know", Lionheart said.

"Why do you care so much about those citizens were Warlords that what we're supposed to do make people fear us! What kind of Warlord are you!"

"My name is Lionheart Green I am the shield of Justice the man who will end all suffering one at a time, I am the sword that will cut down evil", Lionheart held his hand put in front of Ethan.

"Why!" Ethan said

"Because a Lion's heart is noble and good I am to", Lionheart fired a blast of energy and disintegrated Ethan. He took a deep breath, his body turned back to its normal size as did his sword.

 **End of Fight**

Lionheart Green is a powerful fighter, he can absorb his energy and feed it to his bones and muscles making him bigger and stronger. His sword will also absorb some of the energy and grow bigger as well. Lionheart Green hates injustice he is responsible for most Kingdoms with slaves freeing their slaves, Lionheart is truly a good hearted Warlord, he loves the children of the world. Saying that the new generation can correct the sins of the old.

Lionheart knows one magic spell and take spell is a duplication spell, Lionheart uses this spell to copy any book that he doesn't have. His Castle is rumored to have over five hundred thousand books in it. Lionheart Green loves a good book, he enjoys getting smarter and when he fights against someone he strategies multiply ways to beat someone, even when he plans a revolution he takes weeks to come up with the perfect strategy.

* * *

"That's why my dad is the most powerful Warlord in history ", Tigerheart said proudly.

"Tigerheart I hate to disappoint you but you're wrong", Flora said.

"What do you mean Ms, Flora?" Flora expression seem to get sadder.

"Has your dad told you about Warlord Grim?"

"Who is Warlord Grim?" Asked Tigerheart.

"You see we've only gone over 4 of the big five there is one more member and he is the strongest Warlord in history, the oldest Warlord in history, and the most dangerous Warlord in history this man name is Grim the reaper of souls ",

* * *

 **Warlord Information on Warlord Grim.**

Warlord Grim his full name is George Jackson, There isn't much known about Warlord Grim what is known is terrifying. George was born an orphan over 2000 years ago, he had nothing but darkness to keep him company. It is unknown what Grim looks like at this point in time, only thing that is known is that he wears a long black robe, a black hat, and mask over his face. Grim used to have brown hair, and brown eyes.

Warlord Grim cannot die! No matter what he goes through there is no way to kill this man. Warlord Grim weapon of choice is a long scythe, the scythe is painted black with one red line going down the length of the curved blade. When Grim get tired he sleeps for years at a time, but when you hear a trumpet sound it means he risen again. He can appear from almost anywhere on earth when he shows up thing never end up good.

Grim became a Warlord when he was 19 years old, he has mastered the power of darkness, he can creep from even the smallest shadow. Grim energy is the black, when he goes full force it will form the shape of a humanoid wearing a long robe.

Grim has killed millions of people in the world, he has conquered !more Kingdoms than any Warlord and has killed previous members of the big five…"

* * *

"Not much is known about Warlord Grim but it was confirmed by other Warlords that Grim is the most powerful Warlord in the world ", the bell went off. "Well that's all for class today students also I want you to write a one page paper on the Warlord you found the most interesting class dismissed, except you Serena we need to have a little chat". Flora said.

 **Next Time…**

 **Now that the history of the Warlord class it's done it's time for a new page to be turned the children of Royal Prep are ready to learn how to use their weapons and how to use there energy easily. But in the Kingdom of Energìa a revolution is being a planned.**

 **Sofia: There must be some answer to this mystery? What secret does my amulet hold.**

 **Amber: I am tired of this spoiled rotten princess.**

 **Serena: and I'm tired of you to Amber.**

 **Tigerheart: I can't wait for weapon training i'm Going to kick some ass.**

 **Serena: Tell me Tigerheart what is your mother like is she really a slut!**

 **Sofia: Next Time on Clash of Kingdoms The Revolution Arc. Tigerheart's rage; Weapon training begins.**

 **End of the Warlord Arc**

* * *

Wow we've made it to the end of the Warlord Arc thanks for reading this chapter tell me what you think about the story up to this point, also tell me what warlord do you like best.

Now I will be back in a couple weeks I promised 5 Chapter of The Rise of Decker and I'm going to keep it. So I will be back in either 2 or 3 weeks see you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Tigerheart's Rage: Weapons Training Begins.**

 **Revolution Arc begins.**

"These Warlords are pretty scary ", Vivian said.

"Why do you say that Vivian?" Sofia looked over at her shy friend.

"Well there so powerful if they wanted they could kill all of us with no problem", Vivian said softly.

"Grandma Tida would never do that ", Kari said.

"Oh please no Warlord could beat my daddy", said Serena just joining them.

"Hey Serena where were you?" Kari asked, even though some of the other princess didn't like Serena, Kari did.

"Miss Flora was upset because I didn't do my homework, I told her I wasn't going to do it. I don't care about those stupid Warlords and I'm not doing tonight's homework either!" Serena snapped.

"Easy Serena calm down okay", Kari took Serena hands in her own. "Just take a deep breath okay".

Serena took a deep breath, "Okay Kari".

"Good, oh and my mother wanted to know if you wanted to have a sleepover at my Castle this weekend?" Serena eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Really you're not joking are you?" Kari giggled.

"Of course not silly we're friend why would I kit about that?" The other princess were shocked.

"We are? I never really had friends before?" Serena admitted.

"Well now you do", Serena got up to go get her lunch box.

"How can you be friends with that brat!?" Amber yelled.

"Look she isn't that bad once you get to know her", Kari smiled.

"She a spoiled little brat she acts like she's seven years old!" Amber exclaimed.

"Amber she is seven years old", Kari told the blond haired princess.

"That doesn't excuse her behavior", Amber said.

"Yeah she hates commerors", said Clio.

"No she doesn't maybe you girls should gave her a second chance before you try to judge her!" Kari snapped.

"I'll give her that chance", Vivian said.

"Good", Kari smiled at Vivian when Tigerheart came over.

"What's up ladies?" Tigerheart sat down next to Amber.

"Nothing much Tigerheart can I ask a question about your dad?" asked Sofia.

"Sure ask away", Sofia took a deep breath.

"Has your father ever killed anyone for fun", Tigerheart shook his head.

"No my father doesn't kill for fun, he would never kill for fun that's not his style", Tigerheart answered.

"Tigerheart your father is a very powerful man isn't he?" Vivian asked.

"Yep I don't care what anyone says he is most powerful Warlord in history", Tigerheart declared proudly.

"So if the other Warlords decided to kill every human on earth he wouldn't let that happen right ", Tigerheart placed his hand on his cheek.

"Well that depends on the situation if they had a really, and I mean really good reason. He might but if it wasn't a good reason he would probably help the world out an join forces with the other Kingdoms", said Tigerheart.

"Why are you here?" Serena demanded.

"Because I want to you little brat!" Tigerheart snapped.

"Can you please leave?" Serena asked.

"No I don't want to", Tigerheart smirked, Serena picked up her Apple and throw it at Tigerheart who caught it.

"Thank I wanted an apple", Tigerheart grinned and took a bite.

"Serena calm down", Kari told the younger princess.

"That's why your mom is probably a slut", Tigerheart dropped the apple he was holding.

"Excuse me!" Tigerheart raised his eyebrow.

"Your heard me the only reason you were born is because your mother was a slut my daddy said so", Tigerheart slammed fist on the table.

"Say one more word about my mother and I'll kill you!" He yelled.

"Oh are you angry", Serena mocked, "I guess I would be angry too if my mommy was a slut what her name slut heart".

"I said stop!" Tigerheart was shaking in fury.

"Easy Tigerheart don't let her get to you", Sofia placed her hands on Tigerheart's shoulders trying to get him go walk away. Tigerheart turned around and started to let Sofia lead him away

"Slut slut slut slut slut slut!" Tigerheart spun around and ran at Serena,Serena screamed and ran away.

"Get back here!" Tigerheart yelled, he jumped over the table and like his father dropped to all fours and ran like a tiger.

"Help me!" Serena shrieked, she ran right out of her high heels.

"I'm going to kill you!" Tigerheart Roared.

"James! Zandar! Come on we gotta help her!" Hugo jumped to his feet.

"How come?" Zandar asked.

"Because she may be a brat but do you really wanna see a kid get kill or beat up", both boys nodded their heads before getting up. Right when Tigerheart was going to grab Serena James jumped on his back, Zandar joined him.

"Zandar get his arms, Hugo get his legs hold him down!" James ordered.

"Get off me! I'll kill her I'll fucking kill her! Don't ever talk about my mother you little brat!" Tigerheart twisted and turned trying to escape the three boys grip.

"T.H. calm down!" Hugo said.

"Oh is little boys upset now!" Serena teased.

"Serena enough already he already wants to hurt, why can't you leave him alone?" Sofia asked.

"Shut it commerors!" Serena snapped.

"Serena stop it now, your instigating", Kari ordered as she put her hands on Serena shoulders.

"Kari he started ", Serena argued.

"No he didn't you did now can you please stop?" Kari asked.

Serena took one more look at Tigerheart who glared at the princess, she mouthed the words, "your mom is a slut and you know it?" Thinking that Tigerheart couldn't read lips.

"You little bitch!" Tigerheart powered back to his feet and slowly inched his way closer to Serena who hid behind Kari in fear. "GET OFF ME!" With a sudden burst of energy Tigerheart broke free of James, Zandar, and Hugo hold and rushed at the princess.

"He's gonna kill me!" Serena shouted as she took off running with Tigerheart close behind her.

"What in the world!" Merryweather exclaimed, Sofia had ran and got her to stop this.

"See Serena keeps talking about Tigerheart mom and know he's trying to hurt her", with a wave of her wand, Tigerheart was engulfed in a blue energy. He was frozen in place, Serena was cowering in fear in the corner of the room.

"LET ME GO NOW! SHE TALKS TOO MUCH I'LL RIP HER TONGUE OUT HER MOUTH AND SHOVE IT DOWN HER THROAT!" Tigerheart roared loudly.

"Enough Tigerheart let's go", Merryweather carried him outside the cafeteria and outside. Sofia, James, Amber, and a couple other kids followers them out.

"Now I need you to calm down Tigerheart promise me you will and I will realise you", said Merryweather.

Tigerheart nodded his head, a second later he was sitting on the ground, he took a deep breath. Tigerheart stood up and stomped his foot on the floor leaving a large crater, he then let out a loud deep roar that shook Royal Prep. Slowly a black energy formed around him that turned into a black tiger, Tigerheart put his hands together and the energy around I'm faded away into nothing.

"Mom I miss you…" Tigerheart wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"What happened?" Merryweather asked.

"Princess Serena keep calling his mother a bad word ", Clio answered.

"Which word spell it to me".

" S.L.U.T", Clio answered.

Merryweather looked enraged, "Princess Amber tell Princess Serena to come here immediately!"

"Yes ma'am!" Amber hurried off a minute later came back with Serena who was holding Kari hand.

"Don't worry just stay behind me okay", Serena nodded her head.

"Princess Serena you do not call someone mother's that word do I make myself clear young lady!?" Merryweather said.

"Ma'am you don't understand he…".

"Don't try and change this! You're the one at fault anyone would be mad if you called there mom that! Tigerheart was in the wrong for trying to hurt you, but you were the one calling his mother that! How many times did you say it young lady!" Serena looked ashamed of herself.

"A Lot of times", Serena said softly.

"You own Tigerheart an apology", Serena balled her fists up.

"Sorry", Tigerheart stood up and before anyone could stop him, he grabbed Serena dress and pulled her closer so they were nose to nose.

"I could care less about your damn apology, you say anything about my mother again I promise I'll kill you!" Tigerheart pushed the princess over. "Your a brat and when my father frees every slave in your kingdom I make sure that they make you suffer!" Tigerheart walked away.

"Tigerheart wait", he turned to see Sofia running up to him.

"What's up Sofia?" Tigerheart asked.

"I'm sorry for what Serena said she had no right to say those things about your mom", Tigerheart chuckled.

"She get what she deserves in all do time", Tigerheart sat down on a wooden bench.

"What's your mother like?" Sofia sat down next to him.

"Can't tell you that", Tigerheart responded.

"How come?" Asked Sofia.

"Because my father is a very powerful and people want him killed, they will stop at nothing to find people who know him and use them as bait. I can't tell people what my mother is like because if they figure out who she is they'll hunt her down along with my sister", the bell rung. "Come on we're gonna be late for weapons training". Tigerheart walked over to Sofia and picked her up bridal style.

"W-W-What are you doing?" Sofia felt her cheeks heat up.

"Carrying you to class it will be much quicker", Tigerheart sprinted go the gym.

To their surprise there was a giant collection of weapons in there, ranging from spears to swords to bows and arrows.

"Hurry up let's go the sooner you're dressed the sooner we can start!" Courtney shouted. Once everyone was dressed they sat in a large circle, "yes Vivian you have a question". Courtney said noticing Vivian hand was raised.

"Um yes you said that we'd have weapons training Friday but today is Tuesday ", Vivian said.

"Yes that is the schedule we have planned, but we decided to let you pick your personal weapon today", said Logan.

"I already have a weapon sir", everyone turned to look at Tigerheart who had a scabbard laid on his lap.

"Well Tigerheart please draw your blade and tell us it's name", Tigerheart stood up and unsheathed his sword.

"It's name is Shadowsteel", the sword was two feet 5 inches long, not counting the blade, the handle was 9 inches long. The blade was painted black, it was a single edges blade.

"Impressive steel young man I like it", Logan complimented, "once you pick your weapon head outside, trust me you'll know your weapon when you see it".

Sofia looked at each weapon and noticed something her amulet would grow warmed or colder with every chose. The first weapon she grabbed was a sword her amulet immediately grow ice cold, next she grabbed a spear. Again her amulet again grew cold.

"I'm guessing your amulet is in choosing huh", Sofia jumped In fright, she turned to see Logan standing there.

"How could you…", Logan smiled.

"You've been touching you amulet the whole time, it's been awhile sense I've seen the amulet of Avalor the last time I saw it was she. Tilly had it", Logan said.

"You know my aunt", said Sofia.

"Yes and I know you amulet is very powerful but don't worry your secret is safe with me", Logan walked away.

"Okay amulet which one?" Eventually Sofia found what she was looking for. "What is that?"

"Well that's an interesting choose", Courtney took the weapon down for her. "A scythe". The scythe's pole was 5 feet long the curved blade measure at 3 feet long, the blade could be folded inward to keep the blade from hurting someone. Once Sofia touched it the scythe sparkled, "it's a beautiful weapon you can name it Sofia".

A voice from the back of Sofia mind spoke out to her, " _its name is Silver Rose, Peaceblade Of The World"._

"Silver Rose", Sofia thought about that name and smiled. "I'll name my scythe Silver Rose".

"Good chose Sofia", Courtney folded the blade inward then gave Sofia a long black scabbard. "Keep it inside this when you're not using it, slide the blade end in first".

"Yes ma'am", Sofia did as she was told and walked over to her friends.

"Sofia what do you think of mine", James unsheathed his sword. It was 3 feet long with a 7 inch handle, the blade was curved towards the tip.

"I like it James, did you name it yet?" Sofia asked.

"Yep my sword is named, _Stormcaller, Executioner of the Light_ " James declared proudly.

"What about you Amber?" Sofia looked over at her stepsister who was looking over the beauty of her new weapon, two fans when they are folded they are 15 inches long. The ends of each fan is curved slightly, when it is unfolded the fan is an combination of different colors. The fans were made of metal.

"Oh my well a thing of beauty like this needs the perfect name, which is why I'm named it. _Aphrodite, The Wings of The Phoenix_ ". Amber said.

"Okay before we head outside everyone come here", Courtney called.

"Okay I know most of you named your weapons already but didn't any of you notice a voice that spoke to you when you were choosing your weapon?" Logan asked.

"I did"

"So did i"

I heard a voice as well"

"What does that mean"

"Okay calm it down and let me explain alright", the class calmed down. "When choosing your weapon, you should have heard that voice that was your weapon telling you it true name ", Logan informed.

"How why don't we all head outside for a little training", Courtney smirked and nodded at her brother. Who smirked and nodded back at his sister

Once they got outside Courtney placed her hands together, "okay class me and my brother want to do a little experiment with you".

"Yeah think of this as a sort of pre test", Logan added.

At the same time both twins slammed her hands on the ground, the children felt the ground start shaking. Then slowly rock children started to climb of the earth, "class meet my rock clones a very good way to train, rock clones take em out!" Logan ordered.

"Wait what!" Sofia shouted.

"Don't worry we just wanna see how you all do against them, don't worry we put a spell on their weapons this morning so if they stab you I promise it won't hurt", Courtney crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. "More or else".

"What do we do guys?" Vivian asked backing away from the rock children.

"I suggest you fight ", Logan called out.

"Beat money that they all lose in 10 minutes", Courtney said.

"I say 25 minutes", Logan smiled.

"Should we tell them our little surprise?" Courtney asked.

"Nope let them figure it out", Logan chuckled.

"We'll we can't just sit here let's take them out!" Zandar shouted.

"Hey we should mention that if you take them all out then we'll let you have free day tomorrow and Friday ", Courtney called out.

"Okay here what we're gonna do we're gonna fight together in one group, watch the kid next to help them out if you need to", Hugo said, as he unsheathed his dual short swords named, _Fire and Smoke, Whispers of the Lone Wolf._ The sword named fire was 2 feet long with a 7 inch handle, the sword named smoke was 2 feet 3 inches long.

"Um Hugo I think you a little late", James said.

"What do you mean James?" Hugo looked puzzled.

"Tigerheart is already fighting", James pointed towards the field. Sure enough Tigerheart was in the middle of the field cutting down anything in his path.

"Well me might as well help him now", Sofia said unfolding the blade of her scythe.

"If we must", Amber said hesitantly.

"Charge!" Hugo yelled.

"About time!" Tigerheart called out.

Pretty soon everyone minus Amber,and Hildegard who choose to hide behind other classmates were doing there best to use their weapon in battle.

"Okay so maybe if I use my scythe like a sword", Sofia started.

"Don't try it Sofia", Sofia turned to see Princess Jun standing behind her.

"You can't you a weapon like yours like a sword it won't work spear weapons like ours are used for long distance for example my naginata, _Shīluò de yīnsè Marrowstrike, Skiver"._ Jun said in Chinese.

"What", Sofia titled her head in confusion.

Jun giggled then suddenly thrusted her naginata forward right past Sofia head. The rock child behind her disintegrated into sand. " _Shīluò de yīnsè Marrowstrike, Skiver_ in English she is named, _Marrowstrike, Skiver of Lost Voices_ you have to use your weapon for long range like mine". Jun spun her naginata above her head. The naginata was 6 feet tall the blade was 2 feet 6 inches with a slight curve, the pole was painted orange with a black line running down the middle of it.

"How are you so good with that Naginata?" Sofia asked.

"We'll me and my brother take self-defense classes", Jun explained.

Sofia looked down at her scythe and looked a little nervous, "I can do this". Sofia told herself.

"Sofia behind you!" Jun shouted, Sofia turned around right s a stone child swung it's down at her. Sofia dropped to the ground and covered her head in fear, but she felt nothing, she looked up to see Tigerheart standing there.

"You know you could have blocked that attack!" He said he pushed the stone child off him and cut right through it. "Get up", Tigerheart helped Sofia get back to her feet.

"Thanks", Tigerheart smirked before running off.

"Vivian behind you!" Kari shouted, too late the stone child stabbed right through her and she disappeared.

"Did she just die!" Zooey yelled.

"I'm over here", they turned to see Vivian standing by Logan and Courtney.

"Yeah probably should have told you, if you're fatally hit then you just teleport over to us, it's part of the spell we placed on their weapons" Logan called.

"Sorry I didn't do very good", Vivian said softly.

Courtney placed her hand on Vivian"s head, "it's alright Vivian this isn't about doing good or bad we just want to see what level you are in combat, this tells me that you need a little more practice".

James was having the time of his life when he heard Amber scream, she was surrounded by a group of stone children. "Get away from her!" James yelled as he rushed forward.

"I'm coming Amber!" Sofia shouted. Both James and Sofia cut through the stone children.

"Thanks", Amber said.

"Your welcome Am…", James didn't finish he was hit by the end of a pole sending him flying across the the field, a large stone child than hit Sofia next sending her crashing down next to Jame. It slowly walked towards to them and James was the first one up and it blocked James sword with his staff. It lifted James up and throw him into Sofia who was just getting to her feet.

"Courtney look", Logan pointed at Amber who was slowly turning yellow.

"Stop it!" Amber said. The stone child lifted Sofia up and throw her into the air and hit her with it staff sending her flying across the ground. James tried to stab it but was knocked back with a single punch (to be fair the spell also make the stone children hold back).

"I SAID STOP!" An explosion filled the area, Amber was surrounded by a yellow Phoenix she rushed forward with incredible speed and sliced right through I with her fans. 10 more stone children ran towards her. "LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" Amber held her hands out an to most people surprise a yellow energy ball formed, she shot it at the group of stone children turning them all to sand.

"Amber?" James made it back to his feet and looked shocked.

The energy around Amber faded away and she passed out, Sofia rushed over and caught her before she could hit the ground. "Did Amber really just do that?"

"I think so", James said.

"Okay I'll take her", Logan appeared next to them, he lifted up Amber who was starting to wake up.

"What happened?" Amber asked.

"Oh I'll tell you later right now I want to stay quiet and rest ", Logan left the battlefield. On the other side of the field, Kari was slowly getting overwhelmed.

Suddenly the end of a ship tied around one of there necks and broke it, Kari turned to see Serena standing there. "Leave my friend alone!" Serena yelled. With a flick of her wrist, she sent her whip towards the nearest rock child, she destroyed it with a single hit. She whipped her whip out again and grabbed one of the smaller ones, using all her strength she started to spin around she used the smaller one to destroy the larger ones. Once she was done she ran to Kari side.

"Well you're pretty good with as whip", Kari said.

"Let just say I have a little practice, Kari meet, _Justice, Lash of the Night Sky_ ", Serena rolled her whip back up. The whip was 12 feet long, made of wool reinforced with steel, the end of the spear had a large blade attached to it.

"Well I guess it's my turn to introduce my weapon", Kari held up her hands, her weapons were a pair of lightweight teal gauntlets, each gauntlet covered hr hands as well as her forearms, they also had small blades that could attached to them, Kari didn't feel comfortable using the blades yet. "Meet _Trinity, Guardian of the Harvest"._ Kari pushed Serena out the way and stop a sword strike with her gauntlets.

"Thanks", Serena sent her whip forward and destroy the stone child.

"Your welcome", even though they did better than Logan, and Courtney through eventually it was down to 5 students, Tigerheart, Hugo, Kari, Jin, and Zandar.

"Okay any ideas guys", Jin asked slashing through an stone child with his katana named, _Draughtbane, Katana of Echoes._

"Not really i'll admit I'm getting pretty tired here", Tigerheart said panting.

"Me too maybe we should give up", suggested Zandar, who weapon was an steel pole named, _Limbo, War Staff of Grieving Widows._

"Absolutely not", said Tigerheart

"We'll unless you have any ideas were facing off against about 100 more", Jin sweaped the sweat off his forehead.

"Enough!" Courtney snapped her figures and the stone children disintegrated.

"Class is over in 10 minutes, everyone head inside and sit on the bleachers ", Tigerheart looked disappointed but he sheathed his sword and walked inside.

Once everyone was seated in the bleachers, "Before we dismiss class for today, we want to express how proud we are of all you, even if you weren't so good with your weapon you still went out there and fought as hard as you could ". Courtney said with a large smile.

"Though we ended the battle early there isn't a doubt in our mind that the last 5 students were gonna win, tomorrow bring your weapons back to class we have something planned for you, also take these paper back to your parents an have them read them, and sign them". Logan passed them out.

"Take good care of your weapons there yours now", Courtney added.

"Alright get dresses class dismissed!" As the students went back to the dressing room. "So Sofia is the new amulet holder?"

"Yes do you think she'll be the one of legend?" Courtney asked.

"Don't know remember when Tilly had it, we thought that she'd be the one", Logan remarked.

"Yes we did but there is something about Sofia that makes me think she'll unlock the clues", Courtney said.

"For now watch her carefully there are those who will try and steal that amulet", Logan said.

"What if she is the one of legend what happens next?" Courtney asked.

"The world will finally be at peace, hopefully she is the one", Logan looked towards the ceiling.

"You sense it too don't you, the upcoming battle", Courtney placed her hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Yeah I have a bad feeling all of a sudden", both of them stepped outside and looked at the blue sky.

In the boys locker room.

"Hey Tigerheart I have a question?" James walked over to the boy who was wiping the sweat of his body.

"What is it?", Tigerheart looked at James.

"Well my sword is named, _Stormcaller, Executioner of the Light,_ what's your sword full name?" Asked James.

"My sword full name is _Shadowsteel, Spellblade of the Shadows_ ".

Once school let out the royal children went back home for some much needed rest.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Ah Master Timothy you've returned home how was school?" Asked Tigerheart personal Butler Mason Howard, Mason was 75 years old and was Tigerheart best friend. Mason was a tall slim man with long white hair he had blue eyes, and fair skinned.

"Where is my dad Mason?" Tigerheart asked.

"Your father is in the library, shall I get you a snack Master Timothy?" Mason said.

"Yes Mason thank you", Tigerheart headed to the library where Lionheart was playing a game of chess against himself.

"Dad can we talk?" Lionheart looked up from the board and smiled.

"Of course we can my son", Tigerheart walked over to his father, he sat on the other side of the chess board.

"Dad how long until your rebellion, I want that little brat of a princess to lose everything!" Lionheart got up and placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Calm down what has you so upset?" Lionheart asked.

"She called mom a slut", Lionheart's eyes grew big.

"Son don't worry everything is being planned as we speak, soon they will fall and the slaves will be free", Lionheart said.

"If you say so", Tigerheart replied.

"Son I've never lost a revolution and I won't start today". Lionheart said.

"What the plan then dad?" Asked Tigerheart.

"Well let's just say I have a little help coming here as we speak ", Lionheart walked towards the window.

"Who?" Lionheart smirked.

"Warlord Mei-Zhen, Warlord Merissa, Warlord Karan, Warlord Ranjan, and Warlord Leonardo… "

 _ **Next Time…**_

 **Lionheart Green has called in reinforcements for this revolution, with the help of 5 Warlords from across the world. How can the kingdom of Energía stand a chance.**

 **Meanwhile with Sofia a dream has given her a vision of what is to come in the future, an all out war between the Warlords and Kingdoms.**

 **Sofia: Next Time on Clash of Kingdoms. A Vision, The War That Will End Everything.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Vision: A War That Will End Everything.**

Sofia let out a moan of pleasure as she sunk deeper into the warm bath water, she needed this bath just to relax, she needed to get her thoughts together.

"Why does my amulet have to be so confusing sometimes?" Sofia asked herself, she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Sofia?" Sofia looked towards the door to see Amber standing there, she had a towel wrapped around her and her hair was let down. "Would you mind if I joined you".

"Of course not Amber", Amber removed her towel and slipped into the pool sized bathtub.

"Sofia can I ask you something?" Amber asked.

"Sure what is it?" Sofia responded.

"Why didn't you tell me or James that you were that bothered about that slaves whipping?" Sofia shrugged.

"I guess I just didn't want you guys to worry about me", said Sofia.

"We'll we were very worried the other night, me and James had no idea what to do you wouldn't stop screaming", Amber said sadly.

"I had horrible nightmares that night, I was just terrified", Sofia responded.

"Well please just tell us if something is bothering you next time okay", Amber told her step sister.

"Alright Amber", Sofia closed her eyes again, when she saw something, it was blurry but it showed Lionheart and Tilly standing away from each other, Tilly was covered in blood an Lionheart didn't have a mark on him.

" _Your secret is out!"_

Sofia opened her eyes and placed her hand on her head. "Sofia is something wrong?" Amber asked.

"No nothing just a little tired", Sofia responded weakly.

"You sure Sofia?" Amber questioned.

"I'm fine", said Sofia.

"What do you think of Tigerheart?" Amber suddenly asked.

"He's a nice kid I just think that he has anger issues ", Amber nodded her head in agreement.

"Serena is lucky you came back with Miss Merryweather of she didn't Tigerheart would have hurt her", said Amber.

"Serena is really disrespectful", Sofia said.

"Yes she is, it will be interesting when Warlord Green revolution starts", Amber smirked. "It will be funny to see the look on her face when she loses everything

"Warlord Green will probably destroy her Kingdom, I don't want that happen, she may be mean but she doesn't deserve to lose everything", Sofia said.

"I guess so but how will her dad stop him, I mean you saw what he did to him in a one on one fight he almost killed him, imagine what he can do with an army", Sofia thought back to that day, Lionheart Green saw mercy on him.

"Amber what if Warlord Green decided to attack our Kingdom, what would we do?" Sofia brought up.

"I'm sure daddy can defeat him", Amber replied.

"What if he couldn't what if dad was defeated the what would we do?" Sofia asked.

"Well there is always aunt Tilly if daddy was defeated then she could defeat him", said Amber running a bar of soap over her arms.

"I suppose so", Sofia said.

"Did you show daddy your scythe yet?" Asked Amber.

"No not yet went straight to my room when we came back, then after dinner I came here", Sofia answered.

"You should daddy really wants to see it", Amber replied.

Once the bath was done Sofia wrapped a towel around her body and hair and went back to her room. Once she was dressed in her blue nightgown she picked up her scythe and went to Roland and Miranda's room.

"So this is a scythe I've only seen pictures off it, I've never seen one this close up", Roland looked over the scythe with an excited sparkle in his eye.

"It is a beautiful weapon", Miranda complemented.

"Dad where is Aunt Till right now?" Sofia asked.

"No idea knowing you aunt she is probably on some kind of adventure", Roland answered. "How come?"

"Well this is gonna sound of of strange but we'll I was taking a bath I closed my eyes and I could see a blurred image of aunt Tilly standing across from Warlord Green. She was covered in blood but he didn't have a mark on him, has aunt Tilly ever fought Warlord Green". Roland placed his hand on his chin.

"That is strange, I don't know what to make of it Sofia", Roland replied.

"Maybe it was a vision of the past or even the future, I've heard legends of things like this happening", Miranda suggested.

Sofia walked back to her room she laid down on her bed and before she knew it she was asleep, Miranda walked in minutes later. She smiled gently tucked Sofia into bed for the night, "Goodnight Sofia I love you". She gave Sofia a gently kiss on the cheek and went back to her room.

 **Sofia's Dream….**

Sofia eyes opened up and she was standing in a void everything around her was purple. "Where in the world am I?" Sofia questioned as she looked the void.

" _Future Future Future",_ Sofia turned around up and gasped.

"Your me!" Standing before herself when she was 4 years old.

" _Future future future",_ younger Sofia ran towards the older version. " _Future future you gonna see the future"_ , she said excitedly.

"Huh what do you mean I'm gonna see the future?" Sofia questioned.

" _Not telling"_ , younger Sofia giggled then lifted her arms towards the older version. " _Up!"_ She demanded.

Sofia bent down and lifted her younger self up, "Okay I picked you up now will you tell me what you mean by future".

" _Ooooh pretty neckless",_ younger Sofia grabbed the amulet and jumped out of Sofia arms. " _MINE NOW!"_ Younger Sofia screamed as she ran away.

"Give that back!" Sofia shouted, she ran after her younger self.

" _Come take it!"_ Sofia younger self yelled back. Sofia groaned and chased her younger self all around the void trying to catch her. " _Never gonna catch me!"_ Younger Sofia mocked.

Sofia reached out and almost grabbed her when younger Sofia suddenly turned left, Sofia went crashing into a pole. "Ow what did I, My scythe is here too?" Sofia lifted her scythe up. "Ow! What was that?" Sofia turned to see a pink ball was thrown at her.

" _You're bad at this game_ ", Sofia turned to see younger Sofia with another ball. " _Catch",_ younger Sofia started to throw balls at her with no mercy. Sofia fell backwards as she pummeled with the pink balls, Sofia stood up and knocked one back with her hand. It went flying and almost hit younger Sofia, Sofia started to walk towards her younger self who keep throwing balls at her. Sofia lifted up scythe and started to spin in around blocking each ball.

" _Bye bye"_ Younger Sofia took off running, she hit something and landed on the ground. She looked up to see Sofia standing before her with her hand held in front of her.

"My amulet please", Sofia said calmly.

" _Mine!"_ Younger Sofia ran the other direction, Sofia groaned when she focused her power a pair of purple wings formed on her back.

"Okay this is cool", Sofia flapped her wings and took flight, she landed right in front of younger Sofia. Who bumped into her and feel down, Sofia held her hand out again. "My amulet please", she said firmly.

" _Or what!"_ Younger Sofia demanded.

"Give me my amulet back now!" Sofia said again.

" _No it's mine now! Not yours! Mine mine mine mine!"_ Younger Sofia ran away again.

"Young lady if you don't give me my amulet back right this instant I'm gonna spank you!" Sofia threatened.

Younger Sofia came skidding to a stop, " _you wouldn't dare"_ , she said nervously.

"Try me", Sofia crossed her arms over her chest, "go ahead and run I dare you". Younger Sofia looked at her older self for a couple seconds then ran away again.

Sofia sighed and took flight again, she landed in front of younger Sofia and grabbed her arm. " _No I sowwy here amulet!"_ Younger Sofia cried as she gave Sofia's her amulet back.

"Thank you, but I warmed you", Sofia told her younger self.

" _But I said sowwy",_ Sofia lifted up her younger self and kissed her cheek.

"I'm just kidding, I wouldn't spank someone this cute", Sofia give her younger self a small tickle on her chin making her giggle. "Now what do you mean by future?"

" _Follow follow!"_ Younger Sofia grew wings and took flight, " _this way this way"._ She held out her hand and opened up a small portal, and flew through it.

"Okay fine", Sofia passed through the portal and appeared in a battle field. "Where am I?"

" _Energìa",_ Sofia turned and saw herself as a 12 year old, holding younger Sofia. " _Hi Sofia I hope our younger self didn't give you any trouble, she just wanted to play"._

" _And it was fun fun fun!"_ Younger Sofia exclaimed happily.

" _Alright time for you to go bye bye_ ", Sofia made her younger self disappear. " _And for the record next time don't hesitate next time our younger self can be a bit of a brat when she wants to"._

"Why are we here in Energìa?" Sofia asked.

" _Well to show you something this is Energìa in exactly 1 week when Warlord Green makes his move",_ Older Sofia grabbed Sofia hand. " _This is only the start of something bigger"._

"Does he win does…" Sofia started to ask.

" _I can't tell you all that if I did it might change the world ",_ Older Sofia opened another portal. " _What I am going to tell you is this, because of this one revolution this will cause the biggest war in human history",_ said Older Sofia.

"How come?" Sofia asked.

" _This causes the other rulers to want to fight back against the Warlords",_ Older Sofia lead Sofia through the portal to.

"Isn't this Ezithan the place of meeting why are we here?" Sofia asked.

" _Just watch",_ older Sofia said.

" _Enough is enough these Warlords must be stopped if we gather together we have the power to finish them", King Rafael declared._

" _Your crazy there is a reason why the Warlords are feared we can't fight them!" Roland shouted._

" _King Roland we can't live in fear any more unless we take action these Warlords will run around destroying everything", Queen Elsa said._

" _Kings Queens these are the Warlords were talking about do we really want to risk everything just to take them out!" Emperor Quon spoke up._

" _Even back then the originally Kings and queens knew to fear the Warlords",_ the scene faded away into nothing.

" _I can't show you a lot follow me",_ Older Sofia flew out the building.

"Where are we going?" Older Sofia looked back at herself.

" _The Kings and queens weren't there only ones having a meeting"_ the scene changed to show a room full of Warlords.

" _So these brats think that they can take us out!" Warlord Grant yelled._

" _Honestly these Kings and queens are fools to challenge us", Regina said cracking her knuckles._

" _Let's just kill them all", Mei-Zhen licked her lips. "But leave Mulan for me I have a score to settle with her"._

" _Lionheart you've been quiet this whole meeting what's wrong cat got your tongue?" Grant mocked._

" _Nothing that concerns you Grant nothing at all", said Lionheart._

" _So it's decided we go to war against the United Kingdoms were gonna take them down", said Grant._

"Wait we're going to war against the Warlords!" Sofia shouted

" _Yes we are",_ Older Sofia opened another portal. " _Follow me please"._ The two girls flew out the portal and Sofa heart broke, there was so much blood, so many dead bodies.

"What happened here?" Older Sofia looked at her younger self.

"War that's what happened", said Older Sofia.

Sofia turned around to see the Enchancia castle destroyed! "What happened to the castle!" Sofia spun around to face her older self who disappeared. "Where did she go?"

" **She didn't go anywhere I just decided to take over!"** Sofia turned around to see another version of herself, but this version of herself was wearing a black dress and had a black scythe with her.

"Who are you?" Sofia asked.

" **What kind of stupid question is that! I am who i am!"** This Sofia flew over to the real Sofia and placed her hand on her cheek. " **So really don't remember me! I didn't think someone could forget me!"**

Sofia looked confused, "should I know you?"

The other Sofia chuckled she suddenly kicked Sofia in the stomach knocking her down to the ground. " **Sofia you poor little fool! How do you forget your evil clone!"**

Sofia eyes grew big, "your that clone of me! But how I thought i got rid of you when Cedric undid the spell!"

Evil Sofia only laughed, " **Sofia you poor little fool! You have no idea! That stupid spell had nothing to do with me! I'm your evil side the side that you keep hidden inside you! Every bit of pain and anger you feel, revenge, you wanting to hurt someone that is all me!"** Evil Sofia walked over to Sofia. " **Look at it isn't it lovely so much destruction, so much blood! It's amazing isn't it!"**

Sofia looked around shocked, "no it's not what happened here!"

Evil Sofia laughed, " **We already told you! War happened and it's is amazing!"**

A bright light filled the land, " _Enough it's time you leave!"_

Evil Sofia only signed, " **Sofia I hope you know when you show any weakness I'll be there to takeover!"**

Sofia watched as her evil side faded away into nothing, "what did she mean?"

" _Don't worry about her Sofia",_ Sofia turned around expecting to see another version of herself. Instead she saw a women dressed in all purple and she had a purple sword strapped to her waist. She had long purple hair and fair colored skin.

"Who are you?" Sofia asked.

" _My name isn't important but i need to tell you here and now this isn't good it isn't good at all! This is a war that will end everything there is a reason why we don't go to war against warlords! They are destruction, they are God's among men, if this war happens it means game over for us all!"_

"How do i stop it!" Sofia shouted.

" _I can't tell you that Sofia i wasn't even supposed to show you this, but i had no choice, Sofia i love the world, I love every single creature. That's why i needed to show you the things i did it's up to you Sofia and I'll be along to help you",_ The woman disappeared in a purple mist.

Sofia woke up in her bed with a jolt, she had no idea what just happened but she did no one things. A war is coming and she had no choice but to stop it.

 **Earlier that night…**

King Roland had just finished reading the letter that Courtney and Logan gave their kids, he showed Miranda the letter.

"Roland I don't know about this", said Miranda.

"I know it's seems strange but i'm afraid our kids are a little to soft, they need to toughen up a bit, and with the Warlords on the move we all need to toughen up a bit", Roland signed his name on the letter.

Miranda signed her name as well, "I hope those two don't hurt them too bad".

Roland wrapped his arms around his wife, "don't worry they'll be fine".

 **Next Time…**

 **It's now time for the children of Royal Prep to learn a hard lesson in self defense. Courtney and Logan are going to put these kids through the biggest fight of their lives.**

 **Sofia: Next time on Clash of Kingdoms, Students vs Teachers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Help Arrives: Teachers Vs Students.**

Sofia was barely able to get any sleep she had way too much on her mind, "how am I gonna stop this war from coming". Sofia got out of bed and started to get ready for, she picked up her scythe and looked it over. "Of all weapons why did i have to get a scythe?" She wondered as she made her way to dining room for breakfast.

"Morning Sofia", called James once she walked in.

"Morning everyone", Sofia responded with a large smile.

"Oh dad you'll never believe what happened yesterday during lunch", said James.

"What happened?" Roland asked.

"We'll apparently the new girl Serena called Tigerheart's mom a very bad word and he went crazy! He chased her all around the cafeteria even with me Zandar and Hugo holding him back it wasn't enough! Right when it looked like he might hurt her Miss Merryweather had to restrain him with magic", James explained.

"Princess Serena? What kingdom is she from?" Miranda asked.

"Oh horrible Princess is from the Kingdom of Energìa", Amber answered.

"She's not horrible Amber she is just a little mean", Sofia said.

"Has this Princess been to mean to any other student at Royal Prep?" Miranda asked.

"No one but Sofia", said James.

Miranda looked over at Sofia, "Sofia is this true?"

Sofia nodded her head, "she doesn't like me because i wasn't born a princess".

"Maybe I should send the fairies a letter explaining what's going on", Sofia shook her head.

"No mom don't worry I'm fine", Sofia assured.

Miranda raised her eyebrow at Sofia, "Sofia you told us the exact same thing when you were asked about that maids whipping".

"Really mom I'm fine nothing she says gets to me I promise", said Sofia.

"Okay Sofia i trust you but if something is bothering you do not hesitate to come and talk to me okay?" Miranda said.

"Yes mom", Sofia answered.

"Sofia i want you to promise me", Miranda said.

"Yes mom I promise you", Sofia promised.

"Seal it with a kiss", Miranda smiled.

Sofia smiled as well she walked over to her mother and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I promise you mom".

Once breakfast was over they got into the carriage and began to flight to Royal Prep.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Master Green your guest have arrived", said Mason.

"Thank you Mason let them in please", said Lionheart he had already called in his own forces the men and women he called his 12 commanders of his army across the world.

Commander of the 1st division, the archery unit, Eagleeye Shawn. Eagleeye main weapon is his bow and arrow f uses regular arrows as well as energy arrows that only he can make. He is 6 feet tall and is completely bald, he energy is yellow and when he goes full force it forms the shape of an eagle. Total number of troops 10000.

Commander of the 2nd division the stealth and speed force, Jennifer Scott, Jennifer weapon is a small sword barely 1 foot in length, her energy is pink and when he goes full force it is that shape of a cheetah. She stands at 5 feet tall and has short blond hair, Total number of troops 1000.

Commander of the 3nd division, Otto Kurz, Otto weapon of choice is a sword that is 3 feet long without the handle. Otto energy is white and when he goes full force his energy forms the shape of an white tiger. He has long brown hair and stands at 6 feet 6 inches. Total number of troops 2200.

Commander of the 4th unit the healing unit, Ada Schulz, Ada weapon of choice is a spear, she know how to heal any wound by using her energy. Her energy is dark blue and when she goes full force her energy forms the shape of a stingray. She had long black hair that she keeps in a ponytail, she stands at 6 feet 2 inches. Total number of troops 500.

Commanded of the 5th division, the heavy hitters the strongest man and woman in Lionheart army is, Gorilla Grace, Grace weapon of choice a double sided staff hammer. Grace energy is black and when she goes full force it forms a gorilla, she is heavy set woman with short black hair, she had dark brown skin. Total number of troops 1500.

Commander of the 6th division, the Cavalry unit, Jorge Garcia, Jorge weapon of choice was a lance, and short sword that was only 2 feet long. His energy was purple and when he went full force his energy turned into a horse, Jorgensen tanned colored skin and black hair. His horse Fleetfoot could also absorb his energy making him faster. Total number of troops 7000.

Commander of the 7th division, the centaur unit, commanded by Oraheidon the brave, Oraheidon weapon was three swords his main two swords the larger one was 4 feet and the smaller one 3 feet long. His backup was a 7 foot long sword, his energy was brown and when he went full force it forms a brown centaur. His unit mainly backed up the Cavalry unit. He has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes his horse torso was black. Total number of troops 4500. (Note the centaurs are a very hidden race)

Commander of the 8th and 9th divisions who each ran only a four of the main army, the twins Alpha and Beta aka Allison and Brett Jackson. Both of their energy were green and when they went full force Allusion forms a female wolf and Brett a male wolf. Allison had blond hair and hazel eyes and her brother blond hair and brown eyes. The weapons were twin swords Brett had twin long swords that were 4 feet long. Allison twin short swords that were 2 feet long. Total number of troops, Alpha 20000 and Beta 20000.

Commander of the 10th division, Xing-Fu Liang, Xing-Fu ran the rest of the main army, his weapon was naginata, he stood at 5 feet 8 inches his energy was black. When he went full force it formed the shape of an black widow, he had long black hair and blue eyes. Total number of troops 40000.

Commander of the 11th division, the battle tactic unit, Holly the mad scientist, Holly was the smartest member of the team. Her weapon was a single dagger, her energy was white and when she went full force it would form a dolphin. Holly keep her identity a secret she wore a white and black mask over her face. Total number of troops 25.

Lastly the commander of the 12 division Kuma the Tyrant, Kuma's full name was Kevin Johnson, his weapon was a huge sword about 10 feet long and 3 feet wide . Kuma stood at 8 feet tall and was very muscular. Total number of troops 10000.

Lionheart's total number of troops, 116725

Slowly the 5 warlords he called to help him came into the room, Warlord Mei-Zhen, Warlord Leonardo, Warlord Karen, Warlord Merissa, and lastly Warlord Ranjan.

"Lionheart Green it's been awhile hasn't", Mei-Zhen gave the Warlord a smile.

"It has been a while since I've last seen you Mei-Zhen but now's isn't the time, please take a seat and we will began", Lionheart motioned to the large table behind him.

 **Back at Royal Prep…**

It was time to head to weapon training in the girls locker room, Sofia and Serena were arguing back and forth.

"I don't get why you can't just leave me alone! If you don't like me than don't talk to me!" Sofia yelled sick of this spoiled Princess always making fun of her.

"Who is gonna stop me! I can do whatever I want you dirty commeror! Your support to be licking my shoes that's what your kind does!" Serena smirked.

"I should wipe that dirty smirk off your face!" Sofia was in Serena face shaking in fury.

"Oh are you gonna hit me!? Go ahead and hit me I'll destroy you!" Serena challenged.

Right when it looked like the two princesses would finally fight Courtney came in, she stormed over to the two princesses and grabbed their arms. "Let's go both of you!"

"Miss Courtney please that hurts", Sofia winched loudly at the pain, he teacher had a powerful grip.

"Ow! She started it Miss Courtney!" Serena said.

"I don't care we're gonna have a little discussion!" Courtney pulled both girls to her office. "Okay what is the problem!"

"Princess Serena just won't leave me alone, i don't bother her at all but for some reason she wants to keep bothering me", Sofia explained.

"She is bothering me, she's a commeror she doesn't belong here!" Serena said.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Make me!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Courtney shouted, Sofia looked at Courtney a little scared, Serena whimpered a bit. "I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT BECAUSE I'M ENDING IT! YOU GIRLS ARE NOT GOING TO AND YELL AT EACH OTHER IN MY CLASS! NOW BOTH OF YOU LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND APOLOGIZE NOW!"

Sofia looked ashamed of herself, she turned and looked at Serena, "sorry Serena".

Serena looked at Sofia and frowned before turning away from her, "I don't apologize to commomors!"

Courtney kneeled down to the younger princess level and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Serena apologize NOW!"

"Make me!" Serena spat in Courtney face.

"Sofia please leave my office I'll be right out", Courtney ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Sofia quickly hurried out the office, when she did she heard Courtney yelling at Serena.

About 5 minutes later, Serena came back to the girls locker room she was crying.

"I hate you!" Serena yelled at Sofia before laying against the wall sobbing, Kari walked over to friend.

"What's wrong Serena?" Kari asked, Serena immediately hugged Kari, who hugged back.

Soon it was time for class, Courtney and Logan told their students to meet them outside.

"Class today where gonna do a little experiment we want to see what would happen if you fought extremely tough opponent", Courtney looked at her brother and smirked.

"My sister is right so today we're gonna have to face off against two tough opponent", said Logan.

"Who are they I can handle anyone", Tigerheart said confidently.

"I'm glad you asked Timothy because your opponent are-", Logan disappeared after reappeared in front of Tigerheart before kicking him in the stomach. Tigerheart coughed up spit and went flying across the ground until he came to a stop. "Us!"

The students started to back up a bit, "okay you're joking right?" Said Sofia.

"Nope why do you think we sent those letters back with you to be signed your parents know exactly what we're doing today", Courtney cracked her knuckles.

"Guys I don't think we have a choice here we need to fight", said Hugo.

"Are you crazy Hugo where kids and Mr. Logan just knocked out Tigerheart!" Hildegard yelled.

"I'm with Hilde we don't stand a chance!" Said Amber.

"Were gonna have to fight I don't think our teachers are gonna just let us leave", said Sofia.

"Yeah right I'm leaving and they can't stop me!" Hildegard began to walk away.

Courtney appeared in front of Hildegard, "Princess Hildegard where are you going?"

"Where am I going, i'm going inside this is ridiculous…" Courtney kneed Hildegard in the stomach. Hildegard fell to the ground holding her chest, Courtney lifted Hildegard up by her neck.

"You're not going anywhere Hildegard", Courtney throw her back over to the others kids.

"Hilde!" Amber and Clio ran to her side.

Hugo unsheathed his short swords, "we have no choice". Hugo took a deep breath and charged towards Logan. He began to slice and stab at Logan, Logan easily blocked each and every shot.

"It's time to fight", James unsheathed his sword of went to help Hugo.

"Might as well", said Zandar.

"Were gonna lose but I'll try", Jun spun her naginata over her head.

"I'll back you up Jun", Kari slipped her gauntlets on and pounded her fist together. "Sofia you and Zooey go help T.H."

"On it let's go", Sofia took Zooey with her to wake up Tigerheart.

"Please don't be afraid to attack with fatal hits", Logan smirked.

"Finally there going to fight this is gonna be fun", Courtney rushed forward and caught Kari's punch. Another punch was thrown at her Courtney caught that punch as well. Jun took a deep breath and thrusted her naginata forwards aiming for her chest. Courtney lifted both kids up and slammed them down, she grabbed the tip of Jun naginata and pulled her closer. She kneed Jun in the stomach, Kari was back to her feet and began to throw powerful jabs at her.

"Oh this is great! Kari why are you so good!" Kari jumped back and smiled.

"Grandma Tida thought me how to box when I was 5, that's the main reason why I choose these gauntlets. Because", Kari sprinted at Courtney. "I knew I could use them!"

Courtney caught Kari fist again, "let's see what you can do!" Courtney lifted up Kari and kicked her in the chest, Kari rolled across the ground and slowly made it back to her feet. Meanwhile Logan was dueling Hugo and James.

"Come on guys i expected more from you!" Logan smirked.

"Any ideas James?" Hugo asked.

"Not really", said James.

"If you don't come at me, then I will attack you", Logan rushed towards them two kids and kicked James in the stomach!ach sending him flying across the ground. Hugo looked back at James, "don't take your eyes off your opponent!" Hugo turned around and was punched in the face dropping him.

"Take this!" Zandar went for a huge strike with his staff, Logan grabbed Zandar staff and pulled it out his hand. Logan hit Zandar on the side of his head, Zandar hit the ground unconscious.

"What a shame who is next", Logan looked around, suddenly the end of a whip wrapped around his arm. Logan turned to see Serena trying to pull him closer to her. Logan grabbed the whip with his other hand, and with a simple tug, he pulled Serena towards him. He connected with a huge punch to her stomach once she was close enough, Serena eyes rolled to back of her head and he fell limply to the ground.

"Tigerheart get up", Sofia shook Tigerheart.

"That was a cheap trick", Tigerheart looked over at Logan and held his hand out. "Take this Dark Pulse!" Tigerheart shot a black or at Logan. Logan turned around and redirected it.

"Timothy you're awake", Logan started to walk towards them, "Let's fix that shall we".

"Sofia don't move an inch you too Zooey!", Tigerheart unsheathed his sword. "We need to stand and fight!" Sofia looked at Logan nervously.

"I don't know if i can Tigerheart I don't even know how to use this weapon", Sofia held up her Scythe.

" _But I do",_ Sofia looked around but saw nothing. " _Sofia i know you can hear me, using a scythe is easy, it's just like twirling a baton only bigger"._

"But I've never twirled a baton", Sofia said to herself.

" _I'll show you how to use me!"_ Sofia eyes widened and she could see herself spinning and twirling her scythe around. " _That's all I can do now go get him!"_

Sofia nodded her head and gripped her scythe one hand near the bottom and one hand a bit higher. Zooey unsheathed her sword named _Storm, Call of the wind and weather._

"Sofia, Zooey do me a favor and don't get in the way!" Tigerheart immediately rushed forward swinging his sword with all his might. Logan caught Tigerheart sword with his hand, Tigerheart eyes went wide with shock. "Impossible!"

"Anything is possible with the right training", Logan raised his fist and knocked out Tigerheart with a huge right hand. Sofia took a deep breath and ran forward, she swung her scythe at Logan. He easily dodged Sofia attack, Zooey rushed in and thrusted her sword at Logan. Logan caught her sword in his hand, he looked over at Sofia who went for another attack, Logan grabbed Sofia's blade with his hand he spun around and throw both girls down.

"We need to think of something", Sofia stood back up.

"Well I up for any idea I think we ne-", a sudden burst of energy interrupted Zooey. They looked over to see Hildegard standing up shaking in fury eyes filled with tears.

"Oh the spoiled Princess has risen", Courtney throw down Jun and stomped on her stomach, Jun spat up blood. Hildegard took out her weapon which wee two fans like Amber on difference was hers where white. Hildegard began to walk towards Courtney, Hildegard energy turned into a white owl that began to flap its wings.

"Is that Hildegard?" James questioned.

"Looks like it", Hugo got back to his feet on shaky legs.

Hildegard opened her mouth and a white mist came out, "ice age". Hildegard energy began to freeze the area around her.

Courtney quickly drew her sword, "come at me!"

Hildegard rushed forward feet not even hitting the ground! She locked blades with Courtney and there was a small shock wave. Courtney's eyes widened when she realized her own sword was freezing from Hildegard energy! Courtney held up her hand and a small energy ball formed she shot it Hildegard knocking her back. However Hildegard did a flip and landed on her feet, she held both hands together and looked at Courtney.

"Ice freeze and melts as the sun commands, yet the sun bright light is no match for the frost in my hand", Courtney's eyes widened.

"An enchantment at her level impossible!" Courtney ran toward Hildegard.

"Ice freezes all including magma that burns in the center of the earth", the area around Hildegard that froze began to retract towards her. It was all being concentrated into a ball between her hand, "the most powerful ice of all Dry Ice!"

The ball shot towards Courtney who took it head on, there was a huge dust cloud and when it settled, Courtney was frozen in place.

"Hilde that was awesome!" Amber ran towards her friend but suddenly she started to freeze. The area around Hildegard began to freeze again and Amber was being frozen!

The ice around Courtney shattered and she quickly knocked out Hildegard. The area that she froze however stayed.

"Help me please!" Amber looked at her teacher, Courtney only walked away. "Someone help me!"

"I'm coming Amber!" James shouted as he ran towards his twin.

"No you don't!" Logan stopped him.

"Let me go she'll die!" Logan punched James in the stomach knocking him down.

"We won't let it get that far, let's she if she can escape by herself", Logan blocked Sofia scythe again and kneed her in the stomach.

Sofia held her stomach in pain, "dang it there way too strong we can't match up to them!" Sofia felt tears rush to eyes.

"Please someone help me!" Amber felt the ice rise to her shoulders. "Please please help me…" . Amber closed her eyes and waited to freeze.

" _What a shame I expected more from you Amber",_ came a voice from her head. " _Amber you can burn bright like a phoenix, but you've chosen to become weak. Amber you're so much stronger than you know but it's time for you to make a choice. Tell me you want to get stronger for your family look at your brother and sister"._ Amber looked over at James and Sofia who were still trying to take on Logan. " _They know they can't win but they are still trying, it's time for you to help them tell me Amber, say it!"_

"Who are you what voice is this?" Amber asked, the ice rose over her shoulders and began to go up her neck.

" _My name is Aphrodite your fans i'm there spirit now tell me Amber say it you wanna fight! You want to get stronger!"_

The ice rose over her head, "I need to get stronger, I need to get stronger!" The ice shattered and Amber was engulfed in a yellow energy.

" _Amber your body won't be able to last much longer like this, so we must end this in one blow!"_ Amber took out her fans and why lightning speed she rushed towards Courtney. She was an inch away when her energy faded into nothing, and she fell to the ground.

"Sorry I wasn't strong enough", Amber fell to the ground.

" _Amber you did great you tried your hardest i'm proud!"_

This battle went on for a long time until Courtney and Logan called it off.

Courtney stood up, "everyone sit down and listen to us".

Once they did Logan spoke up, "Everyone we are so proud of you, each and every last one of you. We didn't do this to be mean, we did this to help you. Something big is about to happen and we want to help you get through it", Logan smiled at them.

"Now head inside we went ahead and enchanted the doors to the gym, once you pass through your wounds will be healed, tomorrow we'll have an easy rest day", helping each other, the kids made it into the school building.

 **Back with Lionheart…**

"Wait a second this won't work, we can't just Storm in there and fuck shit up, we can do that, no we need something else. We need to send someone inside to work for us, and i have just the plan", Lionheart smirked.

"What's the plan?" Asked Shawn.

"Simple we're going to send three girls into the kingdom and i know just the three", Lionheart stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Grace.

"To Enchantica I need Princess Sofia help…."

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Author note: i'm so sorry that i haven't uploaded anything to this story in a long time, but i'm gonna make it up to you all who have supported this story. From now until August 25 expect as many chapters as I can. This is my way of saying sorry thank you for reading and dit forget to tell me how he story is. God bless.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Help Me Change The World: Lionheart's Offer to Sofia.**

The royal family was just about to sit down for dinner when Baileywick came in with a very nervous expression.

"Baileywick what's wrong?" Roland asked his good friend.

Baileywick gulped loudly, "Warlord Green is here and is requesting an audience".

"Well let him in", Roland answered nervously.

Lionheart came in shortly and smiled, "Roland it's a pleasure to see you".

Miranda gave the Warlord a smile, "welcome Warlord Green we were just about to sit down for dinner care to join us?"

"Thank your Queen Miranda I really needed something to eat it takes a long time to run here", Lionheart pulled out a chair and sat down.

" Green is Tigerheart here with you?" Asked Sofia.

"Nope he is training, he came right in and decided to train, something about losing to a teacher", Lionheart pulled a bottle of wine up and opened it. "Care for some Roland?"

"No thank you", Roland ate IN silence as James took this time to ask Lionheart a million questions.

"Oh Grant is a great man once you get to know him", Lionheart finisher his food and sat back to relax.

"Lionheart why are you hear?" Roland asked.

"Oh that we'll here the thing my forces have gathered ready to began our assault, as well as 5 Warlords but I realized that wasn't the right approach. I have no idea what i'm up against so I decide to this another way", Lionheart took a long sip of wine. "I need to send Princess Sofia undercover in Energìa with two others girls".

"Absolutely not!" Roland roared.

"And why not?" Lionheart asked.

"There is no way that i'm allowing this to stand!" Roland was now on his feet. "Sofia is already scarred from seeing that poor maid whipped there is no way i'm sending there".

"Roland this isn't your choice to make let me ask Sofia myself", Lionheart looked at Sofia.

"Sofia would you be willing to go to the Kingdom of Energìa with two other girls and stay for a month pretending to be slaves, it would be a big help", said Lionheart.

"I already said no!" Roland yelled, "end of discussion!"

"Roland I am also sending my daughter and her friend as well", Lionheart said.

"Wait your daughter?" Said Sofia.

"Yes and they are looking forward to working with you, but it's choice to make", Lionheart stood up. "I'll be back tomorrow morning for you answer". Lionheart left the dining room and went to his daughter and wife's house.

"Sofia you're not doing this", said Roland.

"Dad I have a feeling that I need to do this", Sofia said softly.

"Absolutely not you're not going that's the end of this conversation!" Roland yelled.

"Sofia your father is right this is too much of a risk!" Miranda added.

"If I can help end slavery in that Kingdom then I will help", Sofia looked at her parents with a determined look on her face.

"Sofia this isn't up for debate you're not going and that's final!" Miranda shook her head at her child.

"It's not for you to decide!" Sofia yelled she got up and walked towards the door.

"Sofia dont you dare walk out that door!" Miranda told her sternly. Sofia stopped at the door for a second before walking out of it and too her room, Miranda immediately got up and went after her daughter. Miranda found Sofia in her room laying on her bed, Miranda came in and ran her hand through her hair.

"I need to do this mom", said Sofia.

"Why at least answer me that?" Miranda asked.

Sofia thought about what she was going to say, "what I about to tell you can only stay between us okay?" Miranda only nodded and Sofia explained to her mother that her amulet was magical, she also told her about her dream the previous night. "I guess you don't believe me huh".

Miranda shook her head, "I do believe you Sofia, and you think by doing this you'll be able to stop this upcoming war?"

Sofia nodded her head, "I do if I'm able to do this then maybe whatever causes the other Kingdoms to go to war with the Warlords might not happen".

Miranda looked at her daughter and sighed, "I trust you but you need to be extremely careful, do whatever he asks of you okay and stay safe", Miranda planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"I will mom i promise", Miranda went to tell Roland what Sofia was going to help him.

"Sofia?" Sofia turned around to see Amber and James walk into her room.

"Yes", Sofia was packing a small bag to take with her.

"Sofia you're planning to go aren't you", said Amber.

"Yep", Amber through her hands up.

"Why do you have to go you might get killed", said James.

"I won't I promise I'll be safe", said Sofia.

"You can't go i won't let you!" Amber yelled.

"I've already decided to go", said Sofia, James and Sofia felt the room heat up.

"No you aren't!" Amber yelled.

"Yes I am!" Sofia said back.

Amber energy was slowly starting to show, "i said no! You aren't going anywhere! Especially not to that Kingdom!"

Sofia took a couple steps back as Amber energy formed the shape of a phoenix around her, "Amber i'm going and you can't stop me".

"No you aren't!" Amber rushed at Sofia and grabbed her arms, Sofia felt the selves of her dress began to burn.

"Amber stop your hurting me!" Sofia cried out as she tried to break out her grip.

"You aren't going even if that means I have to break your arms!" Amber yelled, however her energy quickly faded out and she fell to her knees exhausted.

Sofia backed away from them, "I'm sorry Amber but I'm going to leave no matter what".

Amber looked up at Sofia with tears in her eyes she then sighed, "I guess I should have figured that you would say yes". Sofia walked over to her stepsister and helped her up, Amber immediately wrapped her around Sofia. "Please just be safe that is all I ask, stay safe".

Sofia felt tears rush to her eyes, "I promise I will Amber I promise".

The next morning Sofia walked out of the castle to see Lionheart waiting for her, "I see you've decided to come".

"Yes I did and i'm ready to help you", said Sofia.

"Good let's go than we need to pick up your teammates", said Lionheart.

"Wait!" Sofia turned to see Roland rushing towards her.

"Dad I already told you I'm", Roland lifted Sofia up and hugged her.

"I just wanted to tell you stay safe and come home In one piece. I love you Sofia never forget that", Roland set her down and looked at Lionheart. "If she doesn't come back I'll kill you myself".

"I'd love to see you try", Lionheart got down on all fours and motioned for Sofia to get on his back. Once she was on his back Lionheart took off like a cannon ball to his home.

"Come on in your team members are waiting for you", said Lionheart.

Sofia walked into the house and was shocked, "Ruby! Jade! What are you doing here!"

"Well my daddy said that we're going on a mission", said Ruby.

"Wait this means that your Ruby's dad!" Sofia looked at Lionheart.

"Yes and that needs to stay a secret Sofia if people did out then they might target her", said Lionheart.

"But how? Aren't you over 200 years old how did you even meet Ruby's mom!" Sofia asked.

"That is a story for another time now I'm going to give you a quick breakdown for this mission", Lionheart motioned for the girls to sit down. "This is a very simple mission during your time there you will be under cover playing the role of three new slaves for the castle. You'll will be assigned to see how big of an army they have there strengths and weaknesses as well as gather information from the slaves".

Ruby raised her hand, "daddy won't we kind of stand out in their Kingdom?"

Lionheart shook his head, "no before we leave i'll have a witch change your appearances to fit in as slaves, as well as hide Sofia amulet". Lionheart went into his pocket and pulled out a snail. "Each of you will be receiving this it's call a transponder snail, every night you will contact me and tell me what you have found".

"Mr. Green do we have a team leader?" Asked Jade.

"Um yes your team leader is gonna be Ruby", Sofia and Jade looked at Ruby who was surprised. "Ruby you're my daughter and I trust that you will do a great job leading so your leading".

Ruby looked down at her feet, "I don't know dad".

Lionheart gave his daughter a concerned look, "this mission will not be easy if you get caught immediately call me. When we leave I'll be dropping you off with Warlord Isabella she'll be taking you into the palace".

"Warlord Green isn't Isabella a Warlord from Energìa what if she turns on us", said Sofia.

"She wouldn't try it, Isabella is good friend of mine and hates slavery with a passion", Lionheart gave each girl a transponder and they got ready to leave.

 **Next Time…**

 **Sofia and her friends have arrived in Energìa now it's time for Lionheart to put his plan into action.**

 **Sofia: Next Time on Clash of Kingdoms, Welcome To Energìa; Jade's Punishment!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A\N Oh I forgot to mention a Transponder Snail is from the anime One Piece.**

 **Chapter 11: Welcome to Energìa: Jade's Punishment.**

"Whoa horsey!" Jade shouted, the centaur she was riding looked back at her with a very annoyed look on her face. "Sorry miss".

"Next time I'll make you walk the rest of the way", she said sternly.

"Yes ma'am", Jade said quickly.

"Warlord Green where did you find these centaurs?" Sofia asked.

"I found them on a journey of mine they are very nice people", Lionheart was running on all fours with Ruby on his back.

Sofia was riding on Commander Oraheidon back, "So you're one of his commanders?"

Oraheidon nodded, "yes I am little one".

They continued riding until they reached the Kingdom of Energìa waiting for them was a woman dressed in a beautiful red dress. "Warlord Green you've made it, welcome to Energìa I am Isabella Vega".

"Warlord Isabella thank you these are the children I was speaking of, Jade, my daughter Ruby, and the Princess of Enchancia Sofia", Lionheart shook her hand. "Girls keep in touch with me, I know you all can do this".

"Dad?" Lionheart looked at Ruby.

"Ruby you'll do fine", Lionheart lifted his daughter up and hugged her. "I love you my precious gem".

"I love you too", Lionheart set Ruby down and walked away.

"Come on you three you're spending the night at my house", Isabella walked towards her house. "Please make yourself comfortable you girls have a big day tomorrow".

Once they had eaten they all went to get some sleep, "excuse me Warlord Isabella can I ask you a question?" Sofia asked.

"What is it princess Sofia?" Isabella looked up from the book she was reading.

"I was just wondering if the Kings and Queens decided to go to war with the Warlords would they stand a chance?" Isabella set her book down she stood up and walked towards her bookshelf.

"Here this should answer your question", she threw Sofia a book, Sofia looked at the cover.

" _The Twenty Emperors,_ who are they?" Sofia asked.

"I don't know much but the 20 Emperors are the Kingdom's last resort, they are 20 individual who are rumored to have power equal to the big 5", said Isabella.

Sofia went back to the room she and her friends were sleeping in, when she walked in Ruby was pacing across the floor. "Sofia can you help me calm her down? She's been pacing for a long time", Jade asked.

"Ruby what's wrong?" Ruby looked at Sofia.

"I'm scared Sofia, what if we don't find anything, what if we fail, what if-", Sofia placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Ruby we'll do just fine I know it", Sofia said confidently.

"I know that but my dad is a Warlord so I have to succeed I have no choice", Ruby said.

"Ruby Warlord Green isn't expecting this to be perfect, the only thing he wants us to do is to gather information", said Sofia.

"But aren't you scared Sofia?" Sofia gave Ruby a sad smile.

"Very scared but I just keep reminding myself that I can do this, and so can you that's why your dad asked you to do this", said Sofia.

Ruby pulled out the transponder snail from her pocket, "I need to talk to my dad, but I scared to tell him I'm nervous, he probably tell at me for being weak".

"I know he won't Ruby Lionheart loves you way too much to get mad that your nervous", said Sofia.

Ruby nodded her head and hit the button on top of the snail's shell it immediately opened it mouth, " _yes girls?"_ from the snail's mouth lionheart's voice came out.

"Hey dad it's me Ruby can we talk?"

" _Of course we can what is it Ruby?"_

"Dad I need to tell you that I'm getting nervous… I don't know if I can do this… I know you're an important Warlord and you want me succeed. But what if we fail will you still call me your daughter, will you still love me?" There was a long silence before Lionheart started laughing.

" _Ruby i will understand if you girls fail, your children and you make mistakes but as long as you do your best I'll always be proud of you little one. Do you ever think that I'd stop loving you or that I'd stop caring about you, I'll always call you !my daughter Ruby, i love you baby girl don't forget that"._

"Thanks dad I love you too", Ruby had a huge smile on her face.

Lionheart hung up and looked towards the sky, "Ruby you'll do fine I know you will".

 **The next morning.**

Isabella woke the girls up early in the morning to get them ready, she had her personal sorceress chance the way the girls looked, Jade now had tan colored skin and blond hair, Ruby keep her skin color but now had brown hair and green eyes, Sofia now had brown skin and black hair.

"You three i need you to understand one thing, do whatever try say no matter what, I know your undercover but you you dog do as you'll told there will be harsh punishment! Lucky you three are two young to be whipped, Rafael doesn't believe in that but I know there will psychical punishment". Isabella warned.

Sofia had an enchantment on her amulet only she could see it, "Warlord Isabella how are we gonna get into the palace?"

"Simple I already sold you three to the palace so you'll be taken to the palace right now", Isabella walked over to each girl and gave them each a hug. "Good luck little ones". With that said Isabella disappeared from sight. Once she did three guards appeared on horseback.

"These are the girls we were told to get correct?" Said one of the guards.

"Yep chain them up and get them on", ordered there commander.

The three guards quickly chained the three girls up and layed down stomach first on their horses. "Lay still and maybe you won't fall down". It was a long ride to the main palace, when they made it each guard slung a girl over his shoulder and carried them to the throne room.

King Rafael was signing an important documents when the guards came in, "aw the slaves I purchased thank you for bring them here, now unchain them please". The guards unchained the girls and stood back, Rafael walked to each girl and placed his hand roughly on there heads. "Three strong girls I like it they'll last a long time, your names please".

"Allison", said Ruby.

"Jessie", said Sofia.

"Rebecca", said Jade.

"Well girls welcome to your new home, as long as you do your jobs i'm sure there won't be a problem. You three belong to me now, and i hope you decide to behave yourself, now say it who do you belong to?" King Rafael told them.

"You my King", Sofia said with a little curtsey.

"You my King", Ruby said doing a curtsey to the best of her ability.

"You my King", Jade said simply.

King Rafael walked over to Jade and slapped her, "i'm sorry why didn't you curtsey like your friends?"

Jade rubbed her cheek and glared at the king, "I can't curtsey that well".

King Rafael slapped Jade again, "I don't like that glare little girl".

Jade had tears coming out of her eyes, "stop it! I'm sorry okay just stop!" Rafael slapped her again.

"Don't you dare order me to stop you little slave, you're not in charge!" Jade looked up at the King, her hands started to tightened into fists. "Unball your fists now!"

Sofia walked towards her friend, "stand back!" Sofia immediately stopped moving and looked at the guard. "You stay where you are and shut up, let's watch the show".

King Rafael walked over and forcefully stood Jade up, "You know what I'll give you a free shot, come on throw a punch".

Jade looked at the King not knowing that 4 guards had entered the room.

"Don't do it!" Sofia shouted at her friends, this action earned herself a slap in the face but the guard next to her.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!" he roared.

Jade couldn't stop herself, she swung at Rafael, he caught her fist and slammed her down. "Someone needs to learn a lesson and that someone is you, guards take this one to the punishment cell".

* * *

 **Okay quick thing the following contains a corporal punishment scene of a child viewer discretion is advised.**

 **Also I will not be writing this part because I can't do it i don't like writing like this so, i'm gonna let my close friend Megan take over.**

 **I'll be back to write the rest of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Hey i'm Megan glad to be here, first of all I did enjoy writing this chapter since I love Jade, but I've written stories like this before which why I'm doing this.**

 **I don't have issues believe me I don't.**

 **Let's do this!**

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Jade asked as she dragged from the throne room.

"You'll see in a second now shut up!" The guards walked to a door, they opened the door and throw Jade inside.

"Aw another child who needs correction", Jade looked to see a woman sitting in an armless chair. "Tell me what has she done wrong?"

"Ms. Adelita Gutierrez this slave has insulted our King, she didn't bow to him, and she had the guts to take a swing at our King", Adelia looked at Jade and shook her head.

"You foolest Slaves think they're allowed to take a swing at our mighty King. This won't do a new slave like yourself must know discipline, and it looks like I'll have no choice but to show you. You see little girl we have a system here and you're lucky that you're just a child". Adelita stood up and marched over to Jade, she grabbed her roughly by her arm. "Let me show you have I punish naughty slave children who think they're smart!"

"What are you going to do to me?" Jade fearfully asked.

"Oh you'll see!" Adelita pulled Jade over to the chair she was sitting at, she stood Jade in front of her and forced her to look in eyes. "Tell me little slave what is your name?"

"Rebecca", Jade answered.

Adelita patted Jade's cheek softly, "well Rebecca trust me this will hurt you a lot more than it will hurt me".

"What do you …", before she could even answer Adelita lifted Jade up and layed her stomach first over her lap. "Hey what do you think you doing let me OW!" Jade cried out. Adelita slammed her hand on Jade's upturned bottom, Adelita only smirked as she continued to bring her hand down sharply across Jade's bottom.

"This young lady is called a spanking and believe me you've seen nothing yet this is just a warm up", Adelita had a wicked smile on her face. Jade began to squirm and buck over the woman lap as slap after slap keep on raining down. "Hold still you little slave, the more you wiggle and squirm the longer i go on".

Jade fists tightened into fists, "okay just stop I'll apologize to the king I promise just please stop". Jade pleaded after about 2 minutes Jade's breathing had become a lot quicker as she struggled not to cry.

"I'm surprised you're not crying yet normally a child is crying before my warm-up is down", Adelita stopped. Jade let out a loud sigh of relief, "oh i'm not child i'm just taking a break". Adelita snapped her fingers and a small child brought in a large oak hairbrush. "Thank you now let's see my warm up is over time to kick things up a notch". Adelita flipped Jade's dress over her back and pulled down Jade's underwear. "What a shame I must be losing my touch your bottom is barely pink, don't worry I'll fix that very soon". Adelita raised the hairbrush high in the air and slammed it on down on Jade's bottom.

"OW! WAIT! OW! STOP IT!" Jade screamed as her struggled to get off the woman's lap. Jade began to kick her feet and pound her fists on the the woman.

"Oh no we can't have that now can we", Adelita stopped and grabbed Jade's hands and held them against her back. She then repositioned Jade so she was now laying over one of her legs, with the other leg she placed it over Jade's legs. Now jade couldn't kick her legs or even pound on the woman's anymore. "Now where were we? Oh I remember I was bringing this hairbrush down firmly on your little bottom". Adelita began to spank Jade again even harder than before, Jade felt tears building in her eyes. After 5 minutes Jade's backside was red and she was fighting not to cry, Adelita stopped spanking Jade.

"I must say Rebecca you're a lot tougher than I originally thought, so I guess i'll have to step this up", Adelita snapped her finger two children came in and grabbed Jade, they dragged her over to a bench they strapped her arms and legs to the bench. Adelita walked over to a closet she opened it up and pulled out a large wooden paddle. "Now let's let see how many smacks will it take to finally break the dam I wonder".

"Please stop, i'm sorry I learned my lesson just please please stop", Jade whimpered.

"Oh no I'm not done now let me hear you cry!"

Outside the punishment room the only thing you heard was loud smacks and a child crying.

* * *

 **Megan's note: Well that's all for now maybe I'll be back one day, this is Megan signing off.**

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah i'm back I actually finished this chapter a couple days ago i just needed to wait for Megan to finish.**

* * *

"Where is Jade this wasn't a part of the plan!" Ruby was pacing across the small room that they were given.

"I don't know, why can't Jade keep her temper under control!" Sofia said.

Soon the door to their room was kicked open, two guards throw Jade inside, "you two get her ready you have work to do". The guard slammed the door shut.

"Jade are you okay?!" Sofia ran over.

"No", Jade cried.

"What did they do to you?" Ruby asked.

"She spanked me", Jade cried.

"That's horrible why would they do that to you!" Sofia yelled.

The door was kicked open and a woman came inside, "you three have work to do let's go now, which one of you is Rebecca?" Jade weakly raised her hand. "Take that dress off and put this shirt on keep your lower body exposed".

"But everyone will see my-"

"I don't care! I could always take you back for seconds!" Jade shook her head. "Good you get changed, you two come with me, Rebecca so help me God if you aren't ready when i get back I promise you'll see Adelita again!"

Sofia and Ruby gave their friend a sad look and walked out the room. This was gonna be a long long stay in Energìa.

* * *

Across the world a certain puppet master was working on his newest puppet, "I'm almost done it was quite nice of that man to give up his body for my little experiment". Warlord Takashi smiled at his work.

"Finally I found you", Takashi turned around to see a woman dressed in samurai armor, she had two swords strapped to her side.

"I'm kinda busy right now do you mind leaving?" Takashi asked politely.

"No you see my name is Shiori Nishimura I was sent to eliminate you", Shiori Nishimura drew her sword.

Takashi looked the girl up and down before smirking, "you know I just realized I think you'd be an excellent subject for a brand new puppet to add to my collection". Takashi stood up and walked towards her.

"Oh no you see I'm not a simple warrior i am…".

"One of the 20 Emperors", Shiori eyes widened. "Did you really think that the Warlords didn't know who you are, a group of warrior that are rumored to match the big five in strength. But the problem is if you're rumored to have that power you need to prove it!" Takashi pulled out a scroll and put it on the ground. "Summoning Samurai!" Takashi hand glowed grey he slammed it down on the scroll. There was a giant explosion of smoke when it cleared standing there was Takeshi samurai puppet, it had 10 energy lines connected to it and Takashi was smiling.

"Are you ready?" Shiori smirked.

"Yes!"

 **Next Time.**

 **While Sofia and her friends been there horrible experience as slaves in Energìa, first blood is drawn as one Warlord is beginning a battle with one of the Emperors.**

 **Sofia: Next time on Clash of Kingdoms, An Emperor vs A Warlord; Warlord Takashi vs Emperor Natsuki Shimizu.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: An Emperor vs A Warlord; Warlord Takashi vs Emperor Natsuki Shimizu.**

"Are you ready?" Natsuki smirked.

"Yes!" Takashi jumped into the nearest tree, once he did that he forced his samurai puppet to move in. The samurai moved with great speed and locked blades with Natsuki.

"Believe me i know all about your abilities Warlord Takashi, your puppets are very interesting i've never fought an opponent who used that kind of technique", Natsuki knocked the samurai puppet back and jumped towards Takashi. With a simple flick of his waist the left arm of the samurai puppet broke off, the puppets hand broke off and exposed a sharp blade. That flew at Natsuki, Natsuki turned around and was barely able to dodge the attack, suddenly the samurai puppet came flying towards her. Natsuki blocked the sword with her katana and with her other hand she stabbed the samurai in the head. The samurai only looked at her with lifeless eyes, Natsuki gasped and jumped away barely avoiding the samurai arm, she landed on the ground with a thud.

"Im guessing you didn't know that my puppet is a weapon, it doesn't just have one weapon, it has multiple weapons inside of its body", Takashi smirked as his puppet arm reattached itself. Once it did Natsuki rushed forward and knocked it backwards with a kick sending it flying into the forest. She rushed at Takashi, Takashi only smirked as shurikens came flying off the woods. Natsuki blocked each one with her swords, the samurai puppet came flying out the forest with its mouth open, still shooting shurikens. Natsuki blocked each shuriken, she suddenly realized that the puppet didn't have its arms! "Now poison needle shower!" Both of the samurai arms came flying at Natsuki one on her left and one on her right. Both arms had a hole open up on its palm, once they were open needles began to fly at her.

"Shurikens in front of me and needles on either side of me", Natsuki jumped into the air, but the head and arms of the puppet followed her continuing to fire at her. "I can't block them all!" Natsuki closed her eyes and a red energy began to form around her, she disappeared and reappeared on the ground.

"Now you're mine!" Takashi pulled two strings and the puppets arms came flying at her, they had stopped fire needles and instead had large blades coming out of them. Natsuki defected both arms into the ground, she looked down and saw that the grass was turning purple.

"Poison i should have known that's your specialty", said Natsuki. She jumped away once she did the arms got back up and began to follow her.

"Oh so two isn't enough how about 4", Takashi disconnected the puppets legs from the body and two blades sprouted from the feet. Natsuki began to block each blade with her swords, Takashi's fingers were moving like he was playing the piano. Natsuki slipped one sword back into her scabbard and held her hand out, a large energy ball appeared. She shot it towards Takashi, Takashi rolled out the way and pulled the strings towards him. The puppets arms and legs rushed towards her, Natsuki blocked each blade, Natsuki rushed towards Takashi with her sword pointed towards his heart.

"It's over!" Natsuki smirked, right when she was about to stab him a sudden explosion happened. Natsuki felt her sword hit something.

"Turtle!" Natsuki had stabbed the turtle puppets shell, meanwhile the samurai puppet limbs were rushing from all sides. Natsuki jumped back and stopped, the samurai puppet reach attached itself and stood up with his sword drawn. The puppets shell began to fall down until it was into 10 piece, Takashi was sitting in a chair. "That was close one but still now you're defeated the turtle shell is impenetrable, you will never hit me. Why don't you just give up and become my new puppet? Your body will only lose all of your bones, who knows maybe I'll let you love and just make you a loving puppet".

Natsuki sheathed her swords held out both hands, "this is why I despise you warlords, being allowed to do anything you want isn't good. It shouldn't be allowed!" Natsuki began to charge an energy blasts "We should only be allowed to serve our kings and queens but you refuse to do that! I will bring you to justice once your defeated this will prove that the Warlords can be defeated!"

Natsuki began to fire blast after blast towards Takashi, the turtle shell immediately sprung up and took each blast without moving. Natsuki held out one hand and a huge energy ball began to form the ball changed shape and turned into bow "sunlight shine through the darkness night, and arrows flew high through the skies! Sunlight Arrows". Natsuki pulled the string of the bow back and let go, once she did thousands of energy arrows began to fire at Takashi.

"Why won't she learn she'll never touch me", Takashi eyes grew wide when he noticed that the turtle puppet shell was beginning to crack. "What is this how is that possible I designed this puppet to be impossible to break!" Takashi quickly opened the back of the turtle shell and jumped out.

"Now you're mine!" Takashi turned around right as Natsuki stabbed him. "You're probably wondering how your precious turtle puppet shell was cracking, I studied your puppets designs and i found out that your turtle puppet isn't that strong. By focusing my blasts and arrows on one spot I was able to crack it and eventually i'll break it!"

"I see you were able to study my puppets and figure out that out, impressive but not good enough to kill me", Takashi grabbed the blade with his hands.

"What are you doing!" Natsuki thrusted her sword deeper into Takashi chest. Takashi face began to peel off and it was replaced by the samurai face. "What!" The samurai puppet pushed Natsuki back until she was pinned against a tree.

"I guess you forgot about my puppet substitute technique", Natsuki looked to see Takashi leaning against the turtle puppet, where the samurai puppet was original leaning against. "I can't underestimate you anymore", Takashi pulled out a scroll from the turtle and opened it up, there was a large blast of smoke. "Puppet summoning Lion!" When the smoke settled the lion puppet was standing there. "How do you like my lion I modelled it after Warlord lionheart's energy form".

"Interesting your lion puppet is a very beautiful puppet and very deadly Takashi smiled.

"Thank you for the complement", Takashi sent the lion puppet forward, it ran across the ground towards Natsuki who was still pinned by the samurai.

"But you don't have me beat yet", Natsuki began to fade away.

"What on earth where did you-", Takashi quickly had the turtle puppet shell surround him. Natsuki stabbed downward and hit the turtle shell, the lion puppet rushed at the young woman. Natsuki jumped away and stopped, the turtle puppet shell fell back down to show a very annoyed Takashi. "Your just full of surprises aren't you".

"That was called energy clone I was never really there, i made that clone once your puppet grabbed me at that moment I made that clone and hide in the trees to hide", Natsuki had an energy bow in her hand again. "Sunlight Arrows!"

Takash shook his head, "don't think i'll fall for the same trick twice". Takashi jumped away the turtle puppet disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving a creator. Takashi ran to left as the arrows continued to fire at him, Takashi hands slowly began to dance again. The lion and samurai puppet rushed towards Natsuki, she quickly focused her time on attacking the samurai puppet. "Poison arrows plus poison needle combination!" The samurai palms opened up and he began to shoot needles and the lion opened it mouth and began to shoot arrows. Natsuki jumped away and continued to shoot energy arrows at Takashi none stop. Takashi hide behind a tree as the arrows continued to fire at him, he suddenly pulled his strings upward.

The ground below Natsuki broke apart as the turtle puppet came under her, it's shell locked back into place. "What is his let me out now!" Natsuki demanded as she began to shoot arrows at the turtle wall.

"My turtle puppet isn't designed for attack it's normal perous is trapping people, however when the turtle is paired with the lion and samurai you get a dangerous attack combination". The lion limps disconnected from its body and blades sprouted out from the ends of them, the samurai puppet did the same thing.

"Let me out now you little coward!" Natsuki could see that the shell was beginning to crack.

"Now to finish this secret black move torture chamber!" All 8 limbs rushed into the turtle shell. "That was interesting but in the end I win".

"No you don't!" Takashi turned around and Natsuki came rushing towards him and cut off his arm. Takashi jumped backward and held his shoulder with his good arm.

"Impossible! How did you manage to escape my attack!" Takashi grunted.

"Simple i used another energy clone!" Natsuki smirked.

"Well i can see i can't go easy on you you little brat so i'll have to go all out won't", using one of his strings Takashi grabbed his arm and placed it back where it used to be. "Puppet repairmen technique". Using another string Takashi reconnected his arm to his shoulder.

"Well what an interesting technique you have there", Takashi began to flex and move his arm around to make sure it still worked.

"You shut your mouth i don't need praise my puppets!" Takashi snapped he pulled out three scrolls. "When I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but my new puppet!" Takashi unrolled all 3 scroll and there were three explosions of smoke "Condor! Black widow! Komodo Dragon!" When the dust settle Takashi had 3 of his strongest puppets around him as well as the samurai and lion puppet.

"Aw the big boys are her aren't they, let's go then!" Natsuki got into her stance.

"Don't get cocky!" Takashi ten strings began to split apart to form 30 strings. The black widow was the first to rush forward each time one of its legs hit the ground the grass turned purple and died. Natsuki sheathed her swords and jumped away she made an energy bow and began to fire arrows again. The Black Widow began to block each arrow with the blades on its legs. Meanwhile the condor puppet flew towards Natsuki with blinding speed and opened it mouth, it began to shoot throwing knifes. Natsuki ducked down and focused her fire at the condor puppet, the black widow puppet moved in for the kill. Natsuki put her bow away and drew her swords, she blocked two of the black widow's and jumped back as two more came forward. She blocked each blade that the puppet sent forward. She rolled out the way as another barrage of knives, she turned around and grunted as the lion puppet plowed into her and she went flying. The samurai puppet appeared behind her with it's sword drawn and pointed towards her.

"Energy clone", Natsuki turned red and stopped moving but her clone keep going forward until it it the blade. Once it did it began to disintegrate on the blade, Natsuki jumped back as the Komodo dragon puppet swung its tail at her. Natsuki sheathed her sword and made a bow, she aimed at Takashi but before she could fire at him. The Black Widow puppet was in front of her, she dodged each strike and did a backflip to gain some distance. She went to fire again but the lion puppet was now blocking her path, he took a swing at her with its claws. She jumped back and again went to fire her bow at him but now the samurai puppet was in her way. "Damn it!" Natsuki jumped back and put her bow away, she unsheathed her swords and they began to glow. "Dragons so fierce and dragons so strong, flew high and strike with the force of a thousand suns". The red energy around her swords to begin form the shape of dragons. "Rising twin dragons!" Natsuki jumped up and thrusted her swords forwards two red dragons, (the Chinese dragon) the dragons rushed towards Takashi.

"There two fast!" Takashi dragged the turtle puppet towards him and jumped inside before bring up it's shield. "This might not be enough damn it!" Takashi placed his hand on the puppet side. "One chance if I put some of my energy into the shield's!" Takashi did that and braced for impact. When both dragons hit the shell of the turtle there was a huge explosion, when the dust settled the turtle puppet was still standing. However 20 seconds later the turtle puppet shell began to crack and then it collapsed. Takashi bent down and picked up a shard of the turtle shell.

"I guess your precious puppet isn't impenetrable after all", Natsuki began to laugh. "I guess that book about the Warlords was wrong".

Takashi looked up at Natsuki and glared at her, "you little brat", Takashi growled "This was the first puppet I created and you destroyed it! I made this puppet with my parents and you destroy it!" Takashi body gave off a grey energy. He picked up the turtle head and kissed it. "Don't worry my puppet i will avenge you, now rest and when I'm done i'll rebuild you". Takashi put the turtle head down and stood up.

"I can see that you're getting serious maybe I'll have an challenge no-", Natsuki gasped as the black widow puppet appeared in front of her it thrusted all 8 legs towards Natsuki. Natsuki jumped backward and rushed towards Takashi, the lion puppet rammed into her. She went flying towards the samurai puppet who thrusted it's sword forward, Natsuki used an energy clone and jumped out the way. She turned around and shouted in pain as the condor wing penetrated her armor and cut her side. Natsuki placed her hand on her side and ran into the forest, Takashi summoned his eagle puppet and jumped on top to give chase.

Natsuki ran over to a tree where she planted healing supplies and pulled out a tape on bandage. "I knew these would come in hand". Natsuki placed the bandage on her side when suddenly knife came flying at her, she jumped out the way and quickly ducked the Komodo dragon's tail. Natsuki looked up and saw Takashi standing above her, Takashi pointed forward and the eagle puppet came flying towards her. It grabbed her with its razor sharp talons the eagle flew high into the air, Natsuki winched as the talons broke through her armor and sunk into her shoulders. Natsuki made another energy clone and went falling out of the sky, Natsuki created a bow and pulled back the string she began to charge up a huge arrow and shot it towards Takashi. Takashi moved the condor puppet towards the blast and allowed it to take the blast, the condor fell to the ground and broke apart. The samurai opened its mouth and began to shoot shurikens towards her, Natsuki began to shoot each shuriken out the sky. She screamed in pain as the eagle puppet rammed into her and she hit the ground with a loud thump. She slowly got back up and the Komodo dragon puppets tail hit her in the stomach she went crashing into a tree. She went through 10 trees before coming to a stop.

"What's wrong Emperor Natsuki or should i say Empress Natsuki, your rumored to have power equal to the big five then show me", Natsuki stood back up on shaky legs the lion puppet came running towards her.

"Damn it I can barely move my body!" Natsuki body gave off a red energy. "I'm not done yet!" Natsuki made a bow and fired a huge arrow at the lion puppet completely destroying it. She aimed and destroyed the samurai, black widow, eagle, and Komodo dragon puppets.

"Damn it! Do you know how long it took to make those puppets!" Takashi took out his last three scrolls. "You leave me no choice you little brat, it's time to finish you off for good!"

Natsuki slowly took off her armor until she was wearing nothing but a red kimono, she held up her swords and a red energy surrounded her. "Forgive me Emperor Quon I might not be able to defeat him but i will give it my all".

Takashi unrolled each scroll, "Cobra! Dragon! Elephant!" There was a huge explosion and when it settled three massive puppets were standing there.

Natsuki eyes grew big, "impossible the book said the cobra was only 10 feet long".

Takashi began to laugh, "you foolish girl who do you think add information to those books, we do but we lie about some of our powers! My cobra puppet is over 50 feet long the same size as my dragon, now attack my puppets!" Takashi made his strongest puppets the cobra and dragon rush forward. He jumped on top of his elephant puppet and began to fire out poison needles from the elephant trunk. Natsuki turned around and ran the other way, the dragon puppet opened its mouth and fired a poison smoke bomb.

"Dammit poison smoke bomb!" Natsuki held one sword forehanded the other backhanded. "Tornado vortex!" Natsuki began to spin around and all the poison smoke was sent into the air. Natsuki screamed in pain as the cobra puppet appeared in front of her and snapped down on her shoulder with its razor sharp teeth made from mini blades. She felt her clothing been to disintegrate and her skin began to burn. "Dammit more poison!" The cobra puppet snapped it head left and throw her into the air, the dragon puppet tail was waiting for her. A giant blade appeared from the tail and came rushing forward, Natsuki used an energy clone and fell back to the ground. Natsuki stood up and screamed, "my shoulder it wont move but why do i still feel pain". Natsuki gasped as Takashi connected with a kick to her chest knocking her down.

"Well well look who's laying on the ground defeated!" Takashi pulled out a small knife and stabbed her other arm. "All my weapons in my puppets are dipped in a very complex poison, it paralyzes anything it touches eventually killing it. However unlike other cases of paralysis the pain never does go away". Natsuki used an energy clone and cut off Takashi arm with her good arm. Takashi jumped back and using a string her grabbed his arm and stitched it back on.

"I see the only way to defeat you is to cut off your head, so I guess I'll put all my energy into one last attack!" Natsuki stood up and her energy formed a giant samurai. She forced her paralyzed arm up and drew her sword, the samurai made two giant samurai swords.

"You know i was trying to keep your body in good condition to make you my new puppet, I was trying to keep you alive and well! BUT I GIVE UP I WILL TAKE PLEASURE IN WATCHING YOU DIE!" Takashi energy formed a giant humanoid puppet, the dragon, cobra puppets rushed forward and opened there mouths.

Natsuki energy swords turned back into dragons, "hell dragons roar and heaven dragons scream, the two opposites attract when an enemy is near, fire and ice, earth and air, dark and light opposite become one when i call out his name Limbo, Vengeance of Ancient Power!" Natsuki swords combined to create a giant red dragon that roared at Takashi.

"BRING IT ON!" Takashi dragon and cobra each had a giant grey energy ball charging.

"I WON'T LOSE YOU WARLORDS HAVE TOO MUCH POWER AF I WILL RESTORE JUSTICE BY TAKING YOU DOWN!" Natsuki samurai energy grew bigger as did the dragon around her. "CHARGE AND ATTACK MY DRAGON!" The dragon roared and rushed forward destroying everything in its path.

"ATTACK MY PUPPETS DESTROY HER!" Both puppets fired there blasts and when they hit the dragon there was a giant explosion followed by a shockwave that knocked down every tree in a 5 mile radius.

"I WON'T LOSE!" The dragon pushed through the blasts and rushed towards Takashi. "YES I WILL WIN YOUR FINISHED!".

"WE SHALL SEE ATTACK DRAGON AND COBRA", from either side of her the dragon and cobra came rushing at her with two large blades coming out there mouths. They penetrated her samurai energy and stabbed into her sides, Natsuki coughed up blood. Takashi elephant puppet took the blast head on and exploded, Natsuki energy faded away and she fell down to the ground, the strings on the puppets disappeared and fell down as well.

Natsuki was breathing heavily, "finally I win…" Natsuki looked over at Takashi body which was blown to bits.

"You haven't won yet", Natsuki looked up and screamed as Takashi head began to flout and his hands created strings, he began to rebuild his body and when he was done he reconnected his head and hands.

"BUT HOW THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE WHAT ARE YOU!" Takashi looked at Natsuki and shook his head.

"Didn't you know my dear I've made my body into a puppet i only have a heart and brain left. As well as my precious hands are left from my originally body", Takashi opened his chest up it was lined with steel and in there was his heart. "This isn't even my original head this is a puppet head with my eyes in it, i used a technique to create this body so now i'm immortal!".

"Impossible stay away from me!" Natsuki tried to run but she fell down. "Please just go away!"

Takashi walked closer and closer, he pulled out a small dagger and throw it at her is hit her head I throat and she fell down dead. "My My what a shame it seems this whole fight was a waste of precious time, and because most of my puppets were destroyed in the fight, I suppose i best return to my lap and start to rebuild them". Takashi walked away from the body he stopped and looked back, "I might as well take her body after all she might come in handy".

 **Next Time.**

 **With the battle over it's time to return to Sofia and her friends as they began their mission in Energìa, the girls learns some information that could change the course of this war.**

 **Sofia: Next Time on Clash of Kingdoms, A Kingdom with Allie's; The Slave Trade Between Three Kingdoms.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Kingdom With Allie's; The Slave Trade Between Three Kingdoms.**

"Okay Jessie you'll be working in the fields all day this will be your guide Charlotte Larsen", Charlotte was a strong looking woman wearing a black dress covered in dirt. She had long dirty hair and a pretty dirty face with large green eyes. ,

"Hello Jessie was it my name is Charlotte I will be going you what to do today", Sofia couldn't help but notice that Charlotte was standing a little off.

Once the woman left Sofia finally spoke up, "are you okay?"

Charlotte looked at the child and smiled, "I'm fine little one come with me please". Charlotte lead Sofia away but was limping as she did.

"Is your leg hurt ma'am?" Sofia asked.

"Yes but don't worry about me I'll push through the pain", Charlotte took Sofia to where they grew fruit. "Jessie i'm only gonna say this once you have a certain number of baskets you need to fill everyday, since your on blueberries you have to fill 25 baskets before mistress Olivia comes back".

"What will happen if I don't do that?" Charlotte only sighed.

"Just do your work and you won't find out, chances are you'll receive one slap per basket your missing as well as a trip to the punishment room", Sofia gulped as she remembered what happened to Jade. "Do you know to pick blueberries?"

"Yes ma'am I'll get started right away ma'am", Sofia got to work filling the baskets.

"Your doing well little one impressive work", Sofia turned around to see a woman standing there.

"Thank you miss", Sofia had already filled two baskets. "How long have you been a slave miss?"

"How long about 12 years I think, I was captured and sold here", the woman answered.

"Captures? What do you mean?" Sofia asked.

"I mean I was walking i'm my home Kingdom of frezenberg when three men abducted me", Sofia was shocked.

"Wait you mean this Kingdom will abduct people from other Kingdoms?" The woman nodded her head.

"Yes little one they do it in secret so the other Kingdoms don't find out", Sofia felt a tear rush down her face.

"That's horrible", she whispered.

The woman looked at Sofia and wrapped one arm around her, "i know it awful little one this Kingdom isn't fair they make the weak and poor work for them, try capture strong men and women to use in their slave trade".

"I thought that this was the last kingdom with slaves", the woman shook her head.

"No there are two more however they remain off the map", Sofia was shocked the woman left Sofia so she could complete her work.

"There are two more Kingdoms with slaves how is that even possible? How have they stayed off the map for this long? How come we didn't know about them? How-" a slap to face made Sofia comeback to reality.

"No slacking off!" A man raised his hand again and Sofia immediately went back to work. An hour later she had finished all 25 baskets.

"Done", Sofia wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Impressive", Sofia turned around to see a guard standing there nodding his head. "25 baskets picked in only an hour, I like that I really do".

"Thank you sir", Sofia curtseyed.

The guard whistled and two young girls brought a cart, "Take these to the kitchen's. As for you i'll sneak you a piece of pie at dinner for you good work".

"Thank you sir", Sofia curtseyed again.

"Look at that so respectful and a hard worker if you keep that up this might not be so hard for you. Head over to the Apple trees and help out there I'll call to let them know you're coming, there right over there". The guard pointed towards a grove of tree.

Sofia made her way over to the tree she stopped and pulled out her transponder snail, " _Yes who is this calling?"_

"It's me Sofia Warlord Green i found something out that you might want to hear", Sofia told Lionheart everything that happened.

"What two more Kingdoms off the map, Sofia when you see Ruby and Jade give them that information!" Lionheart almost broke the transponder snail in his hand.

"Yes sir", Sofia hung up and went to the apple trees.

"Your here okay all I need you to do is organize these apples, there are always some bad looking apples so I want you to take them out and put them in this cart. Once it's full bring it to the kitchen under stand", Sofia nodded head.

 **Meanwhile with Ruby…**

"Okay your job is very simple all you need your helping in the kitchen", Ruby nodded her head as a guard brought her into the kitchen. "Chef Ramsay I have a new helper for you", A white man came before Ruby he had white hair and brown eyes, he wore a regular chefs outfit.

"Follow me let's go!" Ramsay clapped his hands as he lead Ruby to a table where multiple children were cutting fruits and vegetables. "Alright do you know how to cut fruit and or vegetables?"

"Yes sir", Ruby gave Chef Ramsay a quick curtsey.

"What about cooking?"

"Basic things", said Ruby.

"Alright listen up everyone, I want all those vegetables cut perfectly, cooks on dinner duty tonight I want the beef cooked to a perfect medium rare, I then want those cut and put in the stew for dinner tonight!"

"Yes Chef!" the staff called back.

"Alright then those on lunch we have salmon I want those cooked perfectly so help me if I get one raw salmon I will snap!" Ramsay roared out.

"Yes sir!" The staff called back.

"Staff on desert we have the following apple pie and cherry pie I want those in 2 hours no more no less!"

"Yes chef!"

"Lastly we have a special order from our prized princess, chocolate covered Cherry", Ramsay turned towards Ruby. "When those cherries are ready I want you to deliver than to the princess".

"Yes chef", said Ruby.

"And once that is done I want you helping on lunch, Molly will show you how to perfectly make the salmon", Ramsay turned on his heels and left.

"Come on child!" Ruby turned to see a heavyset black woman motioning her over, Ruby came over as quick as she could. "Welcome young one I am one of our lead chefs here in this kitchen and today. All I want you to do is watch me and my daughter show you how it is done, my name is Molly but you will address me as Chef Molly".

"Yes chef I am here to serve", said Ruby.

After a quick 45 minutes Ruby was sent to deliver Princess Selena, who was happily playing in her room. "Finally my favorite", Selena clapped her hands and glee. "Set it down here slave", Selena ordered.

"Yes my Princess", Ruby quickly set the tray down and held her head down. "Is there anything else my princess".

"Yes", Selena walked forward and slapped Ruby, "who is your princess?"

It took everything in Ruby body not to hit that girl, "you are my princess forgive me if I was rude to you in anyway". Ruby bit her tongue as she kneeled down.

"I like you", Selena smiled as she clapped her hands and two servants came in. "John and Johnny I want this young slave as my personal servant!"

"Yes your highness", they answered.

"Right after her work is done I want her back in my room!" Selena went back to her toys and John and Johnny lead Ruby out the room.

"You are so screwed!" Johnny looked down at Ruby with a worried expression.

"How come", Ruby asked.

"You aren't the first slave Selena has had as her personal servant, the last 4 are in the hospital", said John.

"How come?" Ruby asked now getting worried.

"You do one thing wrong she will whip you herself", said John.

"And she shows no mercy", said Johnny.

"Also you better pray she doesn't find out your little secret", said Johnny.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

Johnny and John reached into their pockets and pulled out two transponded snails, "we work for your father in the revolutionary army".

"So we aren't here alone", said Ruby.

"Ruby do you really think your father would allow his only daughter to head behind enemy lines without sending in backup", said John making sure to keep his voice down.

"That's good", said Ruby.

Ruby made her way back down to the kitchen and got to work on lunch after a while Sofia entered the kitchen pushing a cart of apples. Sofia walked past Ruby and slipped a folded piece of paper down her dress, before leaving. Ruby moved away and quickly read Sofia's note, her eyes grew big, "two more kingdoms have tradem and people are being abducted from their homes in other kingdoms!" Ruby quickly ripped up the note and hit it front sight, she quickly went back to her duties.

Meanwhile with Jade who had been taken to the fields to help with the animals, Jade was blushing heavily. After her punishment, she was given what was a called a punishment dress it was a dress that had the back cut out, so everyone could see her back and bruised bottom.

During her time with the animals, Jade had heard some very interesting news, the leaders of the other slave kingdoms were coming in three days for a huge slave trade. She had also learned that Energia had slaves catches in every known kingdom. She had also learned that the slave catchers didn't didn't target rich families only poor families that no one would notice was gone. She also learned that these slave catchers also worked as informants and told King Rafael what their strengths and weakness where. She also learned something that truly scared her, the slave catchers would actually go to orphans and adopt kids just to put them into slavery.

Once there duties were done they were sent back to their room, except for Ruby who was taken to Selena's room for a "playdate". Which consisted of letting Selena throw a ball at Ruby, kick her, slap her, read her stories, play dress up. When it was time for Selena to go to sleep she was lead back to her room. "I don't know how long I can take this", Ruby came in and collapsed in the small bed.

"Ruby what happened?" Sofia questioned.

"Selena is a brat", Ruby explained everything that happened to her during her playdate.

"Oh that sounds so bad, at least you didn't have you butt out for everyone to see", Jade snapped.

"Jade calm down", Sofia said trying to keep the peace.

At that moment a guard opened there door and dropped off dinner which consisted of a piece of bread, cheese, beef, and an apple. The guard also brought in a small piece of pie for sofia, "just like I promise", the guard quickly left the room.

"Here you two can have the pie you need it the most", said Sofia giving it to Jade and Ruby.

"No Sofia we aren't going to enjoy pie while you don't", said Jade.

The three girls split the piece of pie into thirds and shared it once that was done they went over all the evidence they had gathered against Energia. "What are we gonna do now", Ruby questioned.

"We have all the evidence we need on Energia but we aren't done yet", said Jade.

"You're right what we need to do is try and free all these slaves", Sofia said causing both Jade and Ruby to look at her shocked.

"Sofia how are the three of us gonna free as these people", said Ruby.

"Not alone but remember your dad as agents all of this castle with their help and a good plan we could pull this off", Sofia said.

"We need to do this fast, that slave trade thing is in 3 days we need to free these people and get them away from here", said Ruby.

"We also need information on the other 2 kingdoms involved", Jade added.

"Your right then how about this let's do a little spy work girls", Sofia smiled at her friends who nodded there heads. "I know that every castle has some sort of room inside that holds all documents if we can find that we can probably figure out who is in this slave trade".

"That's a good idea let's do it", said Jade.

"I'm in anything to free these people", said Ruby.

"Alright we act tomorrow night once our duties are done, Ruby spread the word to the others agents inside the castle to be on guard in case something goes wrong", said Sofia.

The girls all agreed on that and the next day they were prepared to find out what was happening here in Energia.

But across the world in a region known as death valley a large trumpet was heard, and from the shadows a man dressed in a black rope and black hat appeared.

Warlord Grim had awakened.

 **A/N: Alright if you do not know my name is Ashley and I have taken over writing for Clash of kingdoms. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please let me know what you think about the story as a whole.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Plan is Revealed! Prepare for Battle.**

"Let's go of me!" Sofia demanded, as she was dragged down the hallway by two guards.

"Quiet!" One of them demanded.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Sofia said again letting out a loud shriek as she was slapped across the face so hard it put her in a slight daze.

"I said be quiet!" The guard demanded as she entered the throne room and threw her onto the ground in front of the King Rafeal who was sitting on his throne looking down at her, Jade and Ruby.

"Thank you", Rafael mumbled, Rafael stood up from his throne and began to slowly pace in front of them, "tell me you three do you think I am an idiot!"

Sofia hesitantly looked at Jade and Ruby, "My king what are you talking about, you are a high and mighty King, smart and wise".

"Really…..", Rafael began to walked towards Sofia, "really then let me ask you this question little girl", Rafael reached out and roughly grabbed her jaw and pulled her closer to her. "Do you really think that I do have bugs in all of the slaves rooms, which allow me to hear everything that is said!" Rafael pushed Sofia down to the ground and walked back to his throne, "what am I gonna, three spies in fact three spies from the man who humiliated me, and two of them just happen to be pretty special, Princess Sofia of Enchancia and Ruby the precious daughter of Warlord Green, imagine what I could". Rafael began to chuckle a bit.

"My king what are you talking about", Jade started.

"Silence!" Rafael spat as a red aura began to leak from his body, "so you think for a fool, I heard everything I know who you are!" Rafael took a deep breath and calmed down, "Come in!"

A women dressed in a red robe and a bright red staff, "my king", she spoke up.

"My sorceress take off the spell on those 3 I wanna see what they really look like", Rafael spoke.

"As you wish!" The women slowly waved her wand, and the three girls returned to normal.

"No!" Sofia thought.

"There we go Sofia of Enchancia, and Ruby Green", said Rafael smirked a bit, "the commoner princess, now here is my issue I was originally wanted to bring you both to center of my kingdom and personal whip you all to death, however there is a slight issue with that princess Sofia if I were to do that then we would have a war between yours and my kingdom, so it is with a heavy heart that I have to send you back to your kingdom".

"You letting me and my friends go", said Sofia.

"No i'm not only you can leave those two are gonna stay here!" Sofia eyes widened in shock.

"Why! They haven't done anything to you!" Sofia yelled.

"They are spies of a warlord", said Rafael.

"You can't please please let them go free", Sofia begged.

"That isn't possible little girl", Rafael clapped his hands twice and four guards came into the room, "take princess Sofia to one of my coaches, as for those two I want them waiting at 12:00 pm bring them out to the center of my kingdom we are gonna have some fun!"

"No!" Sofia yelled, "no no", Sofia tried to escape the two guards grip but she just couldn't, "Ruby Jade!"

"Sofia!" Ruby and Jade cried out in terror.

"No you can't do this!" Sofia screamed.

"Oh shut up! You should be grateful! His majesty is allowing you to leave with no harm done as for those two girls, it is a shame you didn't get to say goodbye", the guards broke out into laughter, as they dragged her to a room and throw her inside, "wait here we will back and you will be heading home!" They closed the door and Sofia erupted into tears, "this isn't right! This shouldn't have happened!"

" _Stop crying little one!"_

"Who said that!" Sofia looked around a bit.

" _Sofia you can't give up hope yet little one",_

"What am I gonna do?" Sofia asked taking a seat on the ground and hugging her knees to chest, "I'm alone and my friends are gonna die!"

" _Sofia your friends aren't gonna die, you have time but right now you need to stop crying and you need to help them",_ a bright purple glow began to shine from her amulet almost blinding her forcing her to look away. " _You are stronger than you think, and let me give you something to help you"._

Sofia looked up and her scythe was in front of her, "Silver Rose?" She questioned lighty.

" _Yes now call Warlord Green and get him here", the voice spoke._

"Alright!" Sofia took a deep breath before pulling up the transponder snail she kept hidden on her leg, she pressed the button on it's back and Lionheart immediately answered.

"Sofia any other information", Lionheart asked.

"No sir, we have a major problem!" Sofia said as she explained everything that had happened up to now. "We need help, he is gonna kill Ruby and Jade!"

"Over my dead body, give me a 2 hours until then I will contact Warlord Isabella!" Lionheart hung up on his end and walked over onto his balcony and let out a massive roar! "LISTEN UP! WE LEAVE OUT IN 15 MINUTES GET ANY WEAPON YOU MAY NEED AND GET READY TO MOVE EVERYONE WE ARE CHARGING STRAIGHT TO ENERGIA!"

"YEAH!" His army called out.

"Eagle eye get to Energia we have 3 hours to get there Ruby and Jade are in danger!" Eagle Eye shane nodded head and whistled as his massive eagle flew towards him and he jumped on it's back/

"Move it!" His eagle let out a shriek as it flew towards the kingdom.

Meanwhile Lionheart took a seat in his chair right as Tigerheart ran into the room, "dad what is going on?"

"Tigerheart, you meet your sister Ruby have you?" Lionheart questioned.

"No sir?" He answered.

"Well currently I sent her, her friend and Princess Sofia to Energia to spy, things went wrong and your sister and friend are gonna be publicly whipped to death at noon", Lionheart spoke.

"Dad let me come with you!" Tigerheart growled.

"Then go grab your sword and the armor I had made for you we leave in 9 minutes!" Tigerheart nodded as he ran out of the room and towards the armory.

Lionheart walked over to a transponder snail and pressed a button, he originally planned to have 5 of his closest friends in the Warlord to come help him, but he had to send them back, but now he needed them again, so he called for Warlords, Mei-Zhen, Merissa, Leonardo, Ranjan and Karen. 3 rookie rank warlord 1 veteran ranked and 1 Master Rank.

In the deepest part of the waters a certain women was resting when she got the call to help, "honestly Warlord Green is annoying however!" The water seemed to boil as the master ranked Melissa began to fill with rage, "anyone who dares to hurt a child will die by my hand!" Melissa grabbed her trident as she took off towards the seas of Energia.

In the frozen kingdom of Freezenburg Karen had put her armor on got onto the flying coach she had, "i'm on my way little ones", Karen also loved children deeply and when she heard that two children were gonna be whipped to death at noons she immediately got ready for battle.

In a bar in the chinese kingdom Warlord Mei-Zhen giggled lightly as she downed another glass, "girls call Lionheart back and tell his friend Eagle Eye to send something to get us", she didn't care about kids, in fact she hated them however a war meant that she was gonna be able to kill people and that was always fun!

In Leonardo was sharpening his blade when he got the call, he stood up and whistled loudly as a massive dragon came towards him a dragon that he personally trained. "Let's go!" He spoke taking a seat on it's back, "which way was Energia again?"

"Warlord Lionheart i'm sorry there is no way that I am gonna make it it in time I am way to far off", Ranjan answered.

"That's fine we have 5 already with Warlord Isabella", said Lionheart.

With Isabella she currently was getting all her throwing knives ready for battle sharpening them and getting them put all over the inside of clothes as well as on her belt. "The time is now!" Isabella, she never had the power alone to take down the country however she was allied with one of the strongest Warlords the world and she could free her country. Once she was ready she made a mad dash towards the palace.

Meanwhile King Rafael was no fool he knew that WArlord Green would come get his daughter and what he wanted was him for revenge, so he made a couple calls of his own calling the two kingdoms he was allied with that barely anyone knew about, the kingdom of Vothia to the east and the kingdom of Hois to the west, he also called in 2 of the 20 (now 19) emperors they had rumored to have power equal to the big 5 of the warlords to come help him.

The first was from the Kingdom of Tangu a warrior by the name of Daya trained since he was 8 years old and he is currently 49, his weapons of choice were 3 swords that he had, which he used at the same time standing at 5 feet 11 inches with tanned skin and brown eyes.

The second was a women by the name of Alice D Martian, she was 40 years old was her weapon were a part of gauntlets she wore with armor reaching all the way down her arms as well was retractable blades in them. She had black hair and stood at 6 feet tall, it was unknown where she came from but it was one thing she hated the warlords.

"My king", Rafael turned around and saw his general come walking into the room, "sir everything is ready we know that Warlord Green has spies in our palace there is no way he is gonna allow his daughter to be whipped to death".

"Thank you general you may go and kept getting ready for battle", said Rafael as he went and got his blade sharpened, "I won't lie Warlord Green had me then, but I doubt he understands the power of an awakened blade".

Meanwhile Sofia had left the room and she had spent hours trying to find her friends, "where are you girls!" Sofia couldn't help but notice that all the guard and all of the palace people seemed to be gone. "RUBY JADE WHERE ARE YOU!"

"What are you doing here?" Sofia stopped and turned to see known other than Princess Serena standing there with her weapon in hand, the whip rolled up and on her waist.

"Serena have you seen two girl about my age and height!" Sofia asked frantically.

"Oh those two girls that I got to have fun with" Serena said with a smile, "papa said that there were two spies that were gonna be punished and I get to start off before they were taken away and give them 3 licks each" Serena said with a smile as she patted her whip lighty.

"What!" Sofia gasped as she began to shake, "Where are they!" Sofia asked again holding her scythe out in front of her, "please tell me!"

"And why should I do that?" Serena questioned as she pulled her whip off her waist and took one end of it and began to spin it around. "Your in my kingdom now, so I do need to do anything you freaking say".

"I won't ask again tell me where my friends our now!" Sofia warned.

"If you must know they are in the center of the palace papa is getting ready for the whipping", Serena said.

"Thank you!" Sofia turned around when she let out a loud yelp as Serena whipped her in the back!

"Where are you going?" Serena said with a smirk, "you aren't gonna interrupt my daddy not today!"

Sofia turned around and held back she looked at the girl, "I don't wanna fight you!"

The little seven year old girl smile. "But I wanna hurt you!"

Meanwhile in the center of the kingdom Rafael was there as well as his general, in the sea behind his kingdom was 2 ships filled with soldiers from two other kingdoms, his soldiers were waiting for there orders emperor Alice and Daya was waiting in the crowd. Rafael smirked as he looked a crying Jade and Ruby who were tied to the post.

"My loyal subjects!" Rafael began, "today, today is a special day, today we punish two young girls of their crimes against are great and powerful kingdom, today we punish two young spies who were sent here for the sole purpose of bringing down our great land. There those in the world who do not agree with our labor of slaves, however it is because of those slaves that this country is rich and plentiful with food so we will never starve. I am your king, I am going to personally deal with these two trouble makers, one them who who happens to be the daughter of the man who deal me a great blow in a cheap battle, Warlord Lionheart Green's Daughter Ruby!"

While this was happening the crowd was eating every word that came out of there kings mouth and booed the two girls tied to the posts.

"Let us begin!" Rafael clapped his hands lightly when he moved his head out of the way dodging a arrow sent his way.

"KING RAFAEL!" Rafael looked up and smirked a bit, seeing the man he was waiting for standing in the far back of the city with his arms crossed.

"Lionheart Green!" Rafael held his arms up with a smirk, "welcome".

"DADDY!" Ruby screamed.

"Ruby….", Lionheart let a slight growl but he needed to distract him for now, "King Rafael I told you that you were next in line for a revolution, did you not believe me?"

"My citizens please excavate underground!" Rafael ordered as his citizens began to run all around heading back to their house, King Rafael had a fail safe in case his kingdom was invaded an underground network of tunnels leading them to the sea, each house had one. "Lionheart I did believe, which is why I made some preparation for your arrival!" Rafael clapped his hands twice, and after a while the sounds of matching was heard and Rafael smirked as his army began to the match towards them.

"Don't move or speak", Ruby came alive a bit as she felt someone cutting the ropes that were holding her in place. "Listen to me Ruby Hanshaw my name is Timothy Green otherwise known as Tigerheart, I am your brother".

"My bro…",

"Shh!" Tigerheart warned as he cut throw her ropes, "stay still while I free your friend", Tigerheart quickly and quietly went over and freed Jade. "Let's go!" Tigerheart lead the girls to a safe location.

"Now Lionheart what do you have to say now?" Rafael smirked as put his armor on and grabbed his sword.

"What do I have to say, let's go!" Lionheart held his arm up and the 4 warlords he called and Isabella came to stand by him as well as his 12 commanders.

"We gotta take on 5 warlords as well as the legendary 12 commanders of Lionheart's army!" said one of the soldiers a bit nervous.

"Don't worry we have 2 of the 20 emperors on our side!" said another soldier, "as well as 3 highly class generals!"

"So those are two of the now 19 emperors the kingdoms have to take us huh", said Lionheart with a smirk. He then heard the sound of even more marching and looked towards the sea and saw two more armies with two different flags on their way there. "So those are the other kingdoms with slaves".

On one side an allied kingdoms of over 120 thousand troops lead by Rafael, on the other side Lionheart's army lead by himself, 5 other warlords and his 12 commanders with over 115 thousand men and women with him. No matter who wins and who loses, this one war will change the foundation of this planet and everyone who lives on it!

Meanwhile in the palace, two young princesses were currently standing alone face to face, Princess Sofia of Enchancia wielding her scythe Silver Rose and Princess Serena of Energia, the sole air to the throne of Energia with her whip Justice, Lash of the Night Sky.

"Please move", Sofia said lightly.

"Make me", Serena answered.

 **Next Time on Clash of Kingdoms.**

 **With two powerful armies meeting in Energia a battle breaks out, and inside the palace a battle between two princesses begins.**

 **Sofia: Next Time of Clash of Kingdoms. The Battle of Energia pt 1: Sofia The First vs Serena The Tyrant.**

 **Serena: Let's battle!**

 **Sorry for the extremely long wait, it wont happen again see you all soon.**


End file.
